el comienzo de un shinigami
by zodiaco
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría?, naruto es traicionado por sus amigo y lo recoge un capitán general y lo lleva al parecer una sociedad que es de otro mundo pero sucede algo inédito y regresa a su aldea para buscar información pero que pasara si sus amigos lo ven que harían disculparse o tratarlo de traicionar los personajes de naruto no son mios si no de masashi kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

El comienzo de un shinigami

¿Qué pasaría?, naruto es traicionado por sus amigo y lo recoge un capitán general y lo lleva al parecer una sociedad que es de otro mundo pero sucede algo inédito y regresa a su aldea para buscar información pero que pasara si sus amigos lo ven que harían disculparse o tratarlo de traicionar

Capítulo I: Conociendo aun shinigami

En la aldea oculta de la hoja estaba un niño de cinco años de pelo rubio como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo y tres marcas en su rostro. El niño corría por su vida ya que él estaba huyendo de unos anbus para vengar la muerte del cuarto hokage.

No corras niño – dijo el anbu con odio mientras perseguían al niño.

Por qué me persiguen – dijo e l niño llorando – sino hecho nada para que me persigan.

Una vez que se alejaron de la aldea y llegaron a una zona boscosa ahí había un grupo de jounin que esperaban cerca para atacar al pequeño niño.

Estén preparados para el ataque – dijo en susurro un jounin – esto lo hacemos por el cuarto hokage.

Entendemos muy bien señor – dijo otro jounin preparando su kunai hasta que diviso algo amarrillo corriendo asía ellos dando aviso a los otros jounin – ahí vienen.

Estén preparados para atacar – dijo el jounin, ya que todos tenían los kunais y shurinkes en las manos para atacar al joven que es perseguido todavía por los anbus. El niño entro en el bosque sin percatarse de los jounin de su aldea que se ocultaban entre los árboles, así que el niño escapo de la vista de los anbus, pero no se percató de que alguien lo estaba viendo hasta que escucho un sonido en los árboles se puso tenso sabía que eran shinobis para atacar así que cerró los ojos para ser atacado pero no llego ningún ataque así que abrió los ojos y era una ardilla así que suspiro de alivio y cayó al suelo hasta que escucho un grito.

Aquí esta – grito el anbu para indicar al grupo así que el niño se levantó pero se percató de otro sonido que provenía de los arboles el niño quería correr pero le lanzaron un kunai enfrente para que no escapara pero escucho una voz entre los árboles.

¿A dónde vas niño? No querías descansar de tanto correr niño – dijo el jounin en forma burlesca – pero tranquilo niño adamas nos vamos a divertir en torturarte – dijo esto en tono de odio.

Bajaron los otros jounin que se ocultaron entre los árboles y con una cara que mostraba odio hacia el niño, ya que él tenía miedo y sabía que iba sufrir mucho así que hablo.

¿Por qué me hacen esto sino les hecho nada malo? – Dijo el niño llorando pero escucho la risa de los demás - ¿Por qué se ríen? Díganme por favor. Asi que un anbu se acercó a él y le dijo

Sabes niño eres una amenaza para la aldea – dijo el anbu en tono de burla pero lo cambio en tono de odio – y sabes porque eres un monstruo que o merece vivir en esta aldea,

El niño quedo atónito pero iba a decir algo hasta que sintió un golpe en su estómago que lo dejo sin aire y vio que era el anbu que se acercó a él y luego un jounin lo agarra de su playera y le da un puñetazo en la cara que choca contra un árbol un jounin tiene preparado unos shirunkes y le dio en el brazo pero no le dio tiempo para gritar ya que un anbu tenía la espada en su mano y le hizo un corte en sus pies para que no corriera y así estuvo todo el día entre anbus y jounin hasta que vieron un halcón en el cielo pero no se iban a ir satisfecho hasta que un jounin aplico un jutsu.

Elemento fuego arte ninja jutsu bola de juego – y el jounin lo apunto asía el niño que estaba en el árbol inconsciente pero en uy mal estado incluso se veía pálido de perder tanto sangre hasta que el alzo la vista y vio una sombra en los arboles pensó.

"creo que son otros shinobis para que me den otra paliza para que ya muera" – y vio a los otros shinobis que lo estaban maltratando y vio que uno estaba exhalando y estaba listo para recibir el ataque – "jajajajaja ya este será mi final espero que sea mi muerte por lo menos no tendré que recibir otra paliza"

El shinobi que estaba haciendo su técnica lo soltó y se lo dirigió al niño que estaba inconsciente hasta que escucharon el grito y vieron cómo se iba calcinando y se fueron pero nadie se percató que alguien lo estaban viendo así que la sombra bajo para ver al niño como quedo

Pobre niño esto es peor de lo que he visto – dijo la sombra que estaba cerca preparando su espada – creo que no tiene posibilidad de vivir mejor le quito el fuego – así lo hizo creo un circulo de aire y quito el fuego pero se sorprendió como un manto rojizo lo cubría y curaba sus heridas – esto es extraño nunca imagine que este niño se curara por si solo será mejor que esté preparado por si ataca

El niño ya no sintió el fuego que lo rodeo intento levantarse pero no podía pero la persona que lo vio indefenso así que se acercó para ayudarlo

Oye niño espera no hagas esfuerzo – dijo la persona que estaba enfrente, el niño estaba dudando de su ayuda por que vio su espada, la persona vio que tenía la espada así que la dejo a un lado le dijo – déjame ayudarte y no te hare daño adamas confía en mí.

El niño le dijo – ¿porque debería confiar en usted? Sé que usted viene para matarme – el hombre lo vio con cara de confusión y le dijo.

Tranquilo niño yo no vengo a matarte – dijo la persona que alejo su espada aun lado – mira niño dejare mi espada aun lado y me dices tu nombre y yo te digo el mío te parece bien niño.

El niño asintió y le dijo – mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki – dijo con un poco de confianza mientras que el hombre lo acomodaba en el tronco del árbol y le regalaba una sonrisa sincera él le dijo su nombre.

Mi nombre es Ryuk kinomoto capitán de la quinta división – lo último lo dijo con orgullo mientras que Naruto se asombró por saber que la persona que estaba enfrente era capitán pero lo vio bien de cerca y no tenía ningún banda shinobi si no su ropa era diferente a los demás ya que lo vio de negro con su cinta blanca y una capa así que pregunto naruto

Disculpe ryuk – sama que es lo que lleva puesto por que la prenda de su ropa es muy diferente al de los demás incluso parece que lleva un kimono, además no veo ninguna banda shinobi y trae una capa como si fuera uno de la nobleza – ryuk se ríe por lo inocente que era, naruto se desconcierta de que se ríe y le pregunta - ¿Por qué se ríe? Por qué no le veo nada de gracia que lleve un kimono si no hay ningún festival

Ryuk ya que se calmó de la risa que le dio naruto le dice – naruto lo que llevo no es un kimono sino es un shihakusho y la capa no es de la nobleza es un haori que me representa el rango de capitán – naruto se sorprendió el significado de la ropa que lleva así que le pregunto.

Dígame de que aldea viene o que es usted se puede ver que no es un enmascarado si no un espadachín ryuk – sama – ryuk se quedó atónito no le podría responder de donde venía lo estaba pensando.

"No le puedo decir que vengo de la sociedad de almas además es muy joven y no le puedo decir que soy un shinigami pero se ve que me tiene confianza y el a mi pero si lo mantiene en promesa no dirá nada mejor se lo digo" – asi que lo pensó y naruto lo estaba mirando con determinación así que le dijo – naruto prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie y tus amigos o alguna persona.

Se lo prometo ryuk – sama – dijo naruto con esa sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando hacia travesuras, ryuk vio esa sonrisa que si guardaría su secreto por que esa sonrisa indicaba un determina mismo que se le puede ver algunas personas así que le dijo.

Naruto de dónde vengo yo no se encuentra aquí – lo dijo con una seriedad que a naruto podría creer en sus palabras y en sus ojos así que lo dejo que siguiera – yo vengo de la sociedad de almas es una dimensión para puras almas y yo soy un shinigami naruto – ryuk vio a la expresión de naruto que no estaba asustado si no con algo de asombro y con duda así que se adelantó para responder su duda – naruto hay pocas personas que me pueden ver ya sea que puedan ver espíritus o estén a punto de morir y tú estabas a punto de morir pero llegue a tiempo antes de que te consumiera el fuego.

Naruto estaba sorprendido como lo salvo de ser calcinado del fuego que incluso soltó unas lágrimas que incluso ryuk lo noto y le pregunto

Naruto ¿Por qué lloras? – pero no tuvo respuesta así que se preocupó y se le acerco y volvió a preguntar – naruto que tie….

No termino su oración por que naruto le dio un gran abrazo al capitán ryuk que se sorprendió porque nadie le había dado un abrazo asi que le correspondió ese abrazo y naruto le dijo – gracias ryuk – sama – esto lo dijo con tono de felicidad ryuk le iba a preguntar hasta que naruto se le adelanto – usted ha sido la primera persona que me salvo y se preocupó por mí no me importa si es de este mundo pero estoy muy contento de conocerlo ryuk – sama.

Ryuk se quedó atónito lo que le dijo naruto "no puede ser este niño ha sufrido mucho mejor le pregunto si no tiene a nadie que lo apoyen mejor le pregunto" – ryuk aún estaba abrazando a naruto hasta que se separó y le pregunto – naruto no tienes algún familiar o pariente.

Naruto niega la cabeza y ryuk se sorprende y le dijo – naruto entonces no tienes a nadie que te esté esperando en casa – naruto nega con la cabeza hasta que recuerda a alguien que lo visita en su cumpleaños así que le dice.

Si hay una persona que me visita en mi cumpleaños y es el tercer hokage que me cuida – ryuk sonríe porque sabe que alguien lo está cuidando pero iba a preguntar quién era el tercer hokage hasta que vio el atardecer y luego vio a naruto que ya no tenía ninguna herida, hasta que naruto le dice – ya es tarde mejor es que me valla fue un gusto conocerlo ryuk – sama espero volver a encontrarlo – esto lo dijo en tono de tristeza.

Ryuk se percató de esto le dice algo – naruto espera mejor te acompaño hasta donde llegue el bosque – naruto sonríe así que los dos se van (nota ryuk ya tiene su espada en la cintura) cuando llega al final del bosque ve la aldea ryuk se detiene y naruto lo ve con duda y le dice – naruto aquí ya no te puedo acompañar espero que lo entiendas – naruto lo ve con cara de tristeza pero ryuk se percata y le dice un último consejo – naruto nunca te rindas hay sueños que puedes cumplir por ti mismo – naruto se queda dudando hasta le pregunta

Pero yo no tengo un sueño ryuk – sama – lo dice entono de tristeza que ryuk lo nota se inca ante él le dice.

Naruto tu estas vivo porque tienes un sueño que lo puedes cumplir y ese sueño debe ser algo que te motiva a seguir adelante y no rendirte – naruto se sorprende las palabras que le dice, naruto iba articular una palabra hasta que ryuk menciona algo – todos tenemos una vida para vivir al límite naruto si esa vida se desperdicia no cumplirás lo que tú quieras sueños, propósitos por eso quiero que me prometas que cumplirás tu sueño y que vivas al límite.

Naruto asiente y le da un último abrazo al shinigami por lo feliz de conocerlo pero algo le llama la atención pero ryuk se percató y le dice – que tienes naruto no te noto algo dudoso – naruto le empieza a decir algo

Si muero de joven sin cumplir ningún mis sueños – ryuk sonríe pero lo dejo continuar por que naruto ya sabía cuál era su sueño se lo dice al shinigamop – yo quiero ser hokage ryuk – sama que me reconozcan y me respeten pero ese es mi temor que no llegue cumplirlo – ryuk le dice algo a naruto

Mira naruto si mueres y no cumples tu sueño yo mismo vengo por ti para que te conviertas en un shinigami te parece – naruto se le hicieron brillos a los ojos pero antes de continuar con su conversación ryuk escucha alguien que se acerca así que ya era el momento de despedirse – creo que ya es hora de irme naruto adamas cumple tu promesa de no decir nada – naruto asiente antes que le shingami se fuera le dijo alg a naruto – por cierto naruto no llames sama me siento viejo digame capitán ryuk

Naruto asiente o través hasta que vio al tercer hokage llegando, cuando se dio la vuelta ya no estaba el capitán ryuk, opto por irse si no dar una última mirada al bosque donde conoció aún shinigami así que deicidio ir con el hokage pero llevaba una sonrisa que el tercer hokage lo noto así que pregunto

Naruto hoy te veo muy contento – dijo el tercer hokage él sabía que era maltratado por su aldea y él lo ayudaba debes en cuando por que el trabajo del hokage era mucho papeleo y además tenía que cuidar de su aldea sabia perfectamente que esa sonrisa lo mostraba que hacia travesuras así que le dijo – naruto hiciste travesuras otra vez.

Naruto niega, esto desconcertó al tercer hokage le iba a preguntar pero naruto se le adelanto – es que conocí a alguien que me ayudo viejo – el tercer hokage se preocupó que fuera un enemigo pero viendo que lo ayudo se despreocupo pero tenía duda de quién era la persona que la ayudo decidió preguntar.

Oye naruto quien fue la persona que te ayudo – naruto no le repondio asi que volvió a preguntar – naruto dime quien fue para que le diría las gracias – naruto se detuvo y le dijo.

No se preocupe viejo él ya se fue pero si me dio un consejo antes de irse – el tercer hokage quiso hablar pero fue interrumpido por naruto y le dijo – sé que pronto lo volveré a ver y voy a cumplir mi promesa de no decirle su secreto – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que el tercero sabía que si cumple algo lo cumple y como cumplió una promesa de guardar silencio por eso no le iba insistir porque no rompería su promesa así que ambos se fueron a la aldea.

No muy lejos de ahí ryuk lo estaba viendo desde un árbol que estaba sonriendo era la primera vez que alguien le sacaba una sonrisa y escucho esas palabras que se puedo escuchar desde lejos se dijo así mismo – tienes razón naruto algún día nos volveremos a ver – se abrió unas puertas antes de entrar hecho una última mirada donde se fue naruto con un viejo entro con una gran sonrisa al portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II: El plan

Ya han pasado ocho años de que nuestro protagonista conoció al shinigami ryuk y aún conserva su promesa de no decirle a nadie de donde era y quien era, ya teniendo trece él ya estuvo con sus amigos cuando entro en la academia.

Cuando llego el día de los exámenes chunin naruto ya tenía en mente que dentro de él estaba el zorro de nueve colas el que ataco a la aldea, gracias a jiraiya ayudo a naruto a controlar el poder del zorro de las nueve colas que lo demostró en la pelea de neji ese poder que incluso el tercer hokage se impresiono, algunos aldeanos vieron ese poder como un beneficio de la aldea y otros con la idea que ese poder se saliera de control y destruyera la aldea.

Después llego la invasión hacia la aldea de la hoja por shinobis del sonido y de la arena liderado por uno de los sannin orochimaru que se enfrentó con el tercer hokage, con naruto y sasuke se enfrentaban con gaara de la arena pero nuestro protagonista utilizo el poder del zorro algunos shinobis observaron a las dos bestias al kyubi y al ichibi pero luego hablarían con el hokage que hacer con el jinchuriki al final nuestro protagonista ganaron pero perdieron algunos shinobis entre ellos el tercer hokage sacrificando su vida por su aldea.

Algunos días después de la muerte del tercer hokage a jiraiya se le asignó una misión que era buscar a la quinta hokage quien es tsunade otra sannin asi que jiraiya se llevó a naruto con el mientras él no estaba en la aldea algunos shinobis se reunieron

Oigan vieron ese poder de los jinchurikis – dijo un jounin con miedo – no me quiero enfrentar a él ni menos con ese poder.

Tampoco yo – dijo otro jounin pero este se veía tranquilo pero su mirada mostraba seriedad – lo debimos de matar cuando era un mocoso

Pero ya no tenemos oportunidad contra el – dijo un chunin mientras oía la conversación y se acercaron más shinobis para escuchar todo lo que decían los jounins – está bajo la tutela de kakashi.

Que patético enfrentarnos a uno de los mejores shinobis – dijo un jounin de forma burlesca y de temor – creen que se van enfrentar al ninja que copea y además kakashi ya le tomo afecto al mocoso.

No hay posibilidad de que kakashi este de nuestro lado – dijo un chunin que el oia toda la conversación desde el principio – porque he escuchado que era el discípulo del cuarto hokage quien dio su vida enfrentado a la bestia que porta ese mocoso

Eso no será posible como dije kakashi ya le tomo afecto – volvió a repetir el jounin – crees que él es capaz de traicionar ese mocoso jajajaja que chiste además si lo atacamos estaríamos en problemas si lo saben.

Perderíamos al mejor shinobi de la aldea – lo dijo otro jounin – no tendríamos oportunidad con el ninja que copea.

Pero alguien se estaba acercando un enmascarado que escucho toda la conversación desde el principio y se acercó al grupo de shinobis mientras que ellos hablaban entre sí pero nadie se percató del enmascarado que ya estaba en el grupo hasta que hablo.

Que hay de sus amigos – dijo el enmascarado – tendríamos oportunidad que ellos hagan nuestro trabajo sucio.

Sus amigos – dijo un chunin confundido y viendo al enmascarado mejor – eres un anbu – esto lo dijo con indiferencia porque sabía que eran leales al hokage – dime porque un anbu nos ayudaría.

Porque yo soy un anbu de raíz estoy bajo el mandato de danzou – los shinobis se sorprendieron que hubiera un anbu de raíz en ese grupo así que llamo la atención de los demás – bien como decía hay que hacer que sus amigos lo traicionen

Pero como harás que sus amigos lo traicionen – dijo un jounin que estaba ceca del anbu de raíz – además son muy cercanos ellos no son capaces de traicionarlo.

Te equivocas podemos hacerlo que lo traicionen – dijo el anbu a los demás con cara de ¿Cómo podrá hacerlo? Se adelantó el anbu en responder – hay que decirle las consecuencias que tendría sobre su futuro y decirle la verdad de quien fue el culpable del ataque de la aldea hace trece años

Todos los shinobis estaban de acuerdo con el plan del anbu ya que todos tenían miedo del jinchuriki, cuando vieron el poder del kyubi no dudaron en sacar sus armas pero si les daba miedo que se liberara ese poder otra vez y que no lo controlara, así que lo dejaría en las manos del anbu para que funcione su plan.

Después de la conversación que tuvieron cada quien se fue por su lado así que decidieron irse para su casa ya que el plan será ejecutado antes que vuelva el jinchuriki con los sannin y debían de aprovechar esta oportunidad de deshacer de la bestia. El anbu tomo una ruta diferente al de los jounins y chunins que se dirigían a sus hogares.

El anbu se dirigía hacia a su cuartel para informarle, a su líder que el plan que dio a conocer sobre traicionar al jinchuriki por eso el líder no quería que su cuartel no fuera involucrado, por eso ideo que el trabajo sucio fuera hecho por sus seres más cercanos, así que apresuro su paso para llegar al cuartel donde algunos anbus los esperaban con la información y que lo esperaba el líder que es danzou shimura uno de los consejeros de la aldea cuando llego el anbu se lo dijo en el oído el hizo una sonrisa de maldad así que dio su noticia a los anbus que estaban con ellos.

El plan ya está en marcha – dijo esto con orgullo a sus anbus porque su plan era deshacer del jinchuriki para que la aldea tuviera paz no iba a arriesgarse que ese mocoso tuviera control sobre el chakra del kyubi – no quiero que haya errores para deshacernos del jinchuriki

Todos los anbus asintieron sabía cuál era el plan desde el principio uno era que el jinchuriki fuera un arma para la aldea que adamas la raíz anbu podría controlar pero ese plan fue destacado porque vieron el poder que él podría controlar por eso no tendría más opción que deshacerse del jinchuriki de las nueve colas por eso utilizarían sus amigos para que lo traicionen y los de raíz no estarían involucrados.

Bien a primera hora quiero que traigan a sus amigos a este cuartel y a los shinobis que hablaron sobre este tema – esto lo dijo en forma de orden directa y de voz seria – que no haiga equivocación de este plan.

Todos los anbus asintieron tenían tiempo antes que el jinchuriki volveria a la aldea y convencer a sus amigos lo peligros que es para la aldea y para su futuro. Al día siguiente los anbus se dirigieron a los hogares donde viven sus amigos dejando un pergamino en sus cuartos sin que los padres supieran que anduvieron ahí para efectuar ya que sus hijos estaban entrenando con sus respectivos senseis para hacerse más fuertes y cumplir sus sueños en un futuro por eso tendría que efectuar el plan de danzou.

Y los shinobis que se reunieron ayer en la noche fueron citados antes para que todos convencieran a los amigos del jinchuriki que su futuro seria destruido y le dirían la verdad con alteración, así que esperarían si aceptaban la verdad que ocultaron sus padres sobre su amigo porque era odiado por la gente de la aldea, por eso el tiempo límite era el atardecer.

Cuando el día termino los jóvenes shinobis estaban agotados por su entrenamiento, ya que ellos sabían que su mejor amigo naruto se fue con uno de los legendarios sanin a buscar a la nueva hokage quien era tsunade senju otra de las sanin legendarias, también conocida en la aldea de la hoja como tsunade la princesa babosa de konoha y también reconocida como la mejor ninja medico de las cinco grandes naciones shinobis.

Por eso decidieron entrenar para superar a naruto, ya que si se fue con uno de los legendarios sannin era para entrenar, por eso decidieron entrenar con sus padres para que les enseñara nuevos jutsus que serían aplicados para proteger a su aldea, pero en ese momento querían comer y descansar, así que se fueron juntos a comer, los equipos que estaban allí son el de guy, conformado por tenten, neji hyuga ya que rock lee está en el hospital aún recoperandose por la pelea de gaara, el siguiente equipo es el de asuma conformado por shikamaru nara, choji akimichi y ino yamanaka y el ultimo es el de kurenai conformado por hinata hyuga kiba inuzuka, su fiel amigo akamaru que estaba agotado de su entrenamiento y shino aburame que se estaban decidiendo donde comer hasta que alguien hablo.

Porque no vamos a comer ichiraku ramen – dijo esta tenten los otros se quedaron viéndola que es buena pero hasta que vio a hinata que lo estaba pensando hasta que hablo tenten – que tienes hinata porque te veo dudosa – hinata le respondio

Etto...quería esperar a…. naruto – kun – esto lo dijo con un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, tenten ino y shino entendieron la indirecta de hinata pero los demás no lo entendieron iba responder hasta que hablo hinata hablo de nuevo – cuando llegara… de su…misión.

No te preocupes hinata – dijo esta vez ino con una sonrisa – pero no te preocupes que el regresara sano y salvo además esta con uno de los legendarios sannin esto lo dijo para que no se preocupara.

Claro si el imbécil de naruto no le causa problemas a los sannin – lo dijo kiba que traía akamaru – pero cuando él se mete en problemas los soluciona.

Que problemático que naruto esté con dos sannin - dijo shikamaru con cara de aburrimiento y cansado por su entrenamiento ya que era chunin – pero si naruto esto con uno de los legendarios sannin.

Lo que sé es que se fue con jiraiya uno de los grandes sannin – lo dijo shino con su tono de misterio – además no hay que confiarnos cuando vuelva naruto.

A lo mejor tienes razón shino – dijo kiba con seriedad – pero no será problema para nosotros verdad akamaru – cuando vio akamaru que dormía.

Hasta que oyeron un gruñido que provenía del estómago de choji y sus amigos se dieron cuenta que aún no han comido así que hablo choji

Porque no vamos a comer ya tengo hambre – dijo choji ya que tenía demasiada hambre – que me estoy muriendo de hambre, mejor vamos a comer dangos

Todos estaban de acuerdo ya que les gruño el estómago por no comer incluso las kunoichis se apenaron igual que sus estómagos gruñeran, así que tomaron la opción de ir a comer dangos cuando iba de paso vieron a sakura algo preocupada, se acercaron a ella a preguntar que estaba comprando, la que pregunto fue ino su amiga de la infancia y rival en el amor.

Hola frente de marquesina – dijo con el tono de burla y vio algunas cosas medicas – y para quienes son las cosas medicas frente de marquesina – sakura le respondió de la misma manera.

Hola ino cerda – pero se notaba triste y preocupada – estas cosas medicas es para sasuke.

Todos se quedaron asombrado como puede ser que sasuke que peleo con gaara del desierto y saliera ileso además lo que no pudo fue la marcan de maldición que lo dejo agotado por controlar, hasta que hablo choji.

Vamos a comer dangos – lo dijo ya en desesperación – y que nos cuente allá con calma,

Todos asintieron así que decidieron hablarlo y comiendo dangos, mientras sakura les explicaba cómo es que sasuke salió lastimado, cuando llegaron a comer dangos sakura les explica como resulto lastimado sasuke lo que le conto guy – sensei; según lo que conto es que dos miembros de akatsuki entro a la aldea para secuestrar a alguien muy importante de la aldea, pero gracias a kakashi asuma y kurenai detuvieron el plan de secuestrar a la persona que ellos querían pero lo que más lo llamo de atención fue el nombre de itachi uchiha el hermano mayor de sasuke cuando supo esta noticia no dudo ir. Lo que venía después no les iba agradar así que continúo.

Después de que sasuke supiera que su hermano estaba aquí fue por él y la persona que querían secuestrar era naruto, todos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Por qué querían secuestrar a su amigo?, pero luego iban a saberlo desde sus senseis o padres, todos volvieron a poner atención al relato, que sasuke y naruto fueron salvados por jiraiya, eso fue todo lo que le conto guy, todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que hablo neji.

Así que sasuke salió lastimado por su hermano – dijo de forma pensativa neji – pero naruto salio ileso de esta pelea, pero le pregunta que viene ¿Por qué a naruto lo busca akatsuki?

Ahorra que lo mencionas neji naruto siempre estuvo solo desde su niñez – lo dijo choji a un comiendo sus dangos – pero lo que se me hace raro es que los padres de los niños no se acercaran a naruto pero lo que si he visto fue un odio.

Que problemático si le preguntamos a nuestros senseis y nuestros padres no dirán nada – dijo shikamaru en forma perezosa – además la aldea oculta algo que nosotros no sabemos.

Todos empezaron hablar como era la vida de naruto desde su niñez hasta ahorra como sus ellos mismo le decía que se rindiera, que no iba tener sueño que cumplir pero en vez de rendirse siguió adelante sin importar que tan duro era su camino ninja, continuaron hablando de sus amigos, hasta que vieron el atardecer eso significaba que debían de llegar a sus casa por eso dieron por concluir su práctica sobre naruto asi que decidieron ir a sus casas a descansar, fueron directamente a sus habitaciones, pero lo que si vieron fue un pergamino en sus camas pero cuando lo abrieron se sorprendieron lo que decía

 _Si quieren saber la verdad sobre su amigo naruto_

 _Lo que sus senseis y familiares ocultaron durante trece_

 _Años será revelado por nosotros los anbus de raíz_

 _Si desean saber el la verdad tienen que venir_

 _Solos antes del ocaso, si aceptan un anbu_

 _Los esperara para que los guie_

Todos leyeron el pergamino que estaba en sus camas no lo pensaron dos veces si quería saber la verdad sobre naruto por que tanto odio así que decidieron irse una vez pero una persona estaba dudando.

"presiento que algo malo será para naruto – kun" – pensó hinata porque ella presentía que algo iba suceder – "pero tengo mucha curiosidad porque la aldea no lo dejaban acercarse a ninguno de nuestra generación, mejor si voy así tendré información".

Y hinata fue la última en salir de su casa para encontrarse con el anbu que los esperaba para saber la verdad y que el plan estaba en marcha.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: La verdad y el inicio de la traición parte 1

 **Nota: el inicio de la traición es la parte**

El anbu estaba esperando a los amigos del jinchuriki el tiempo límite era el atardecer pero como vio que ya se estaba poniendo el sol, ya estaba a punto de irse hasta que diviso a un joven de cabellera negra, con una expresión de pereza, luego se fijó por el otro lado vio a dos kunoichis una de cabellera rosa y sus ojos de color jade, luego vio una rubia luego vio que se acercan otros shinobis.

"Creo que si se va ejecutar el plan de danzou – sama" – pensó el anbu que debajo de su máscara sonreía malinamente – "pero que raro falta una kunocihi de seguro vendrá ella al igual que sus amigos sobre la verdad"

El anbu vio a lo lejos a otra kunoichi que corría sabía perfectamente quien era, cuando ya todos estaban reunidos el anbu comento antes de dirigirlos al cuartel para que les dijera la verdad sobre lo que paso hace trece años.

Bueno chicos antes de guiarlos al cuartel saben por qué están aquí – dijo el anbu con seriedad mientras miraba a los amigos del jinchuriki y ellos asintia – bien sígame para que sepan la verdad.

Los jóvenes shinobis siguieron al anbu pero todos tenían esa mirada de conocer la verdad sobre su amigo naruto, pero cuando se fijaron estaban dentro de los cuarteles que se ubicaba debajo de konoha, cuando llegaron vieron algunos jounin y chunin, pero cuando vieron enfrente a una persona que estaba vendado una parte de su rostro y su brazo hasta que el hablo.

Bien creo que al fin llegaron nuestros invitados de honor – dijo danzou de forma fría viendo a los jóvenes shinobis – déjeme presentarme mi nombre es danzou shimura y veo que quieren conocer la verdad sobre el jinchuriki – los jounins y chunins sabían quién era el jinchurinki pero los jóvenes no lo sabía hasta que hablo neji

Dígame danzou – sama primero quiero saber ¿Qué es un jinchuriki? – porque todos sus amigos se quedaron con la duda ¿Qué es?, hasta que hablo neji de nuevo – y ¿Quién es el jinchuriki? ¿Por qué suena que es una persona al que se está refiriendo?

Que problemático jinchuriki son humanos que sirven como contenedores espirituales de los bijus – lo dijo shikamru con su pereza, pero sorprendiendo a los demás – pero continuo se dice que ellos son más fuertes por que exhiben el poder espiritual de los bijus incluso se podría decir que se consideran como sabios.

Lo que quieres decir shikamaru que estas personas son más fuertes que todos los shinobis – dijo ino con miedo – porque si son de fuertes no me quiero enfrentar a ninguno de ellos.

Por eso los trajimos para que conocieran la verdad y evitaremos lo que sucedió hace trece años – dijo un jounin serio, que aun tenia los recuerdos de aquel día que perdió sus amigos, familiares inluso un ser especial – no solo exhiben su poder, también libera a la bestia dentro de él.

Los jóvenes shinobis se sorprendieron al saber que no lo podría exhibir todo el poder del biju si no liberar al biju, pero el jounin los miro con ese miedo y ellos vieron el dolor que se reflejaba, hasta que hablo danzou

Y si quieren saber quién es el jinchuriki – dijo danzou con su mirada fria y los jóvenes sabían quién era pero quería saber la verdad de todo hasta que hablo danzou – el jinchuriki es su amigo naruto.

Sus amigos no lo quería creer que el fuera un jinchuriki y recordaron la pelea de neji como naruto libero todo un poder que ellos no sabían, pero a quien le afecto más fue a hinata.

"no puedo creerlo naruto sea jinchuriki" – lo pensó hinata que se veía triste al saber la verdad hasta que hablo – nos puede decir la verdad de lo que paso hace trece años.

Danzou miro a todos que si querían saber la verdad, así que decidió contarles desde el ataque del kyubi, hacia la aldea como el cuarto hokage dio su vida para salvar la aldea sellando al espíritu del kyubi dentro de naruto, les conto como el clan uchiha cayó en desgracia, esto dejo sorprendida a sakura y a ino como puede ser que el espíritu del kyubi afectara al clan, danzou menciono que los uchihas son los únicos para controlar el poder de los bijus por eso los culpaban por el ataque del kyubi, además recordaran la masacre del clan que fue causado por el hermano mayor de sasuke quien es itachi uchiha uno de los mejores anbus.

Los jóvenes shinobis se sorprendieron al saber el nombre del hermano de sasuke pero la pregunta rondaba ¿Por qué traiciono su clan? Y ¿Por qué dejo vivo a sasuke?, danzou siguió hablando como la aldea se unió con la aldea oculta de la nube ya que su objetivo era el clan hyuga por la heredera del clan,esto hizo estremecer a hinata por ser la débil de clan y también enfureció a neji como mataron a su padre cuando no debía tener esa responsabilidad luego comento que un grupo de organización criminal estaba en busca de los jinchirikis pero no se sabe con qué fines utilizaran los jinchurikis.

Los jóvenes estaban pensando si deseaban continuar siendo amigo de naruto o convertirse en su enemigo, ya que si ellos continuaban cerca de naruto cosas malas van a suceder si él seguía con ellos su futuro estaría en peligro, cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos.

"naruto causo tantas perdidas por la culpa del espíritu del zorro" – penso kiba con odio que se lo podía ver – "él debe ser eliminado antes que se vuelva a repetir la historia"

"como es posible que el matara a uno de los grandes héroes de konoha y que el siguiera vivo" – penso choji con odio igual – "no dejare que mis amigos mueran por otro amigo que contiene el espíritu del kyubi, naruto tiene que morir"

"sasuke sufrio mucho por la pérdida de su clan y ahorra tiene esa mente de venganza ya demás naruto es parte de nuestro equipo" – pensó con odio y tristeza sakura – "pero si sasuke se ve de la aldea por venganza entonces naruto tiene que morir"

"por culpa de naruto perdí a mi padre" – pensó neji con odio – "por eso el odio hacia la rama principal si el kyubi no hubiera atacado la aldea el seguiría aquí y no tuviera ese odio debí matarlo cuando pero esta vez no fallare"

"no dejare que maten a mis amigos" – pensó shino con odio mirando a sus compañeros de equipo con preocupación – "naruto tiene que morir"

"No quiero que la historia se vuelva a repetir" – pensó tenten con odio y con preocupación mirando a hinata – pero naruto tiene que morir y lo siento mucho hinata pero es nuestro futuro"

"naruto nunca debio estar con nosotros además es un estorbo para la aldea" – pensó ino con odio – "tiene que morir"

"que problemático que naruto sea un jinchuriki pero como dijo dnzou – sama pero si es para la aldea" – pensó shikamaru con odio – "pero si es para el bien de la aldea naruto tiene que desaparecer de este mundo"

"por eso naruto es odiado por la aldea por lo que causo el kyubi la muerte de sus seres queridos" – pensó hinata con tristeza – "pero él no tiene la culpa él es un contenedor pero si se libera otra vez le tomaran un odio que lo mataran es mejor deshacernos de naruto aunque me duela mucho pero es lo mejor para la aldea"

Danzou sonrió por dentro al ver ese odio hacia que hablo – algunos shinobis que ven aquiu han intentado matar a su amigo pero no pudieron porque estaba bajo el cuidado del tercer hokage – pero nosotros tenemos un plan para deshacernos de su amigo pero quiero que se comprometan a seguir mi plan.

Los jóvenes no dijeron nada, danzou conseguiría que su plan marchara bien ya que vio la determinación de odio de sus compañeros, así que comenzó a contar y los jóvenes shinobis ponían más atención ya que no debía de fallar de acuerdo con su plan ya que él tenía un aliado que los podría ayudar, le dio el nombre de su aliado que era orochimaru, sakura iva a protestar pero danzou siguió hablando que el joven uchiha va estar a su cuidado, ya que orochimaru pertenecía a la organización criminal de akatsuki.

Cuando danzou término de relatar su plan, nuestros jóvenes shinobis se fueron a sus hogares con esa mirada de odio excepto una persona que estaba triste y quería llorar ya que el plan le hizo estar en shock, no hablo con nadie cuando salieron del cuartel anbu no le dijo adiós a sus amigos decidió irse pero quería estar sola. Así que se durmió, dejando salir algunas lágrimas por que tarde temprano se iba enfrentarse a naruto y es para el bien de la aldea.

Al día siguiente sakura, ino y tenten fueron al hospital a visitar a sus amigos sobre la verdad de naruto, ya que sakura e ino se estaban peleando por quien iba a visitar a sasuke pero tenten les dijo que le daríamos la noticia a los chicos y luego entrenar, las dos chicas asintieron ya que su objetivo era matar a naruto para que no se repita la historia, fueron a visitar a sus amigos, una vez dentro fueron alos respectivos cuartos que estaban sus amigos para contarle, así que comenzó a contarle desde el ataque del kyubi, hasta la masacre del clan uchiha, sasuke y lee se sorprendieron pero se luego vieron esa mirad de odio hacia su amigo y rival ya que lee también quería enfrentarlo asi que todos estaban de acuerdo con matarlo pero había una cosa en común lee no podría salir del hospital hasta ser dado de alta en cuestión de su última batalla y sasuke adamas tendría que esperar unos días para ser dado de alta.

Pasaron los días nuestros jóvenes shinobis estaban entrenando mucho para que pudrieran cumplir su objetivo incluso los senseis de cada equipo estaban entrenando arduamente, les iba preguntar pero ellos respondieron que era para superar a su amigo, pero los senseis vieron ese rencor y odio, iban ahablar pero fueron llamados para una misión que tomaría tiempo, ellos no le habían contado nada hacia sus senseis por eso iban a guardar el secreto.

Pasaron los días y nuestros jóvenes shinobis ya tenían jutsus nuevos para matar a naruto, pero cuando llego naruto con la quinta hokage se emocionaron al ver a la quinta hokage pero estaba con naruto hablando si podría curar a lee, naruto vio a sus amigos decidió acercarse para saludarlos porque tenía tiempo que no los veía, cuando estuvo cerca vio esa mirada que veía desde niño el odio, se fijó atentamente en cada uno de sus amigos que lo veía con odio y desagrado, dirigió su vista a cada uno de ellos pero al encontrarse con la de hinata que estaba triste así que se acercó pero de repente vio cómo su equipo la mantenía lejos pero el escuchó que se alejara o si no quería tener problemas esto lo dijo kiba con amenaza dejando a un naruto desconcertado.

Pasaron las semanas naruto cada vez que intentaba hablar con sus amigos les daba la espalda incluso con su equipo lo ignoraba, pero eso no lo iba a detenera cumplir su sueño porque aún tenía la frase que le dejo ryuk, asi que decidio entrenar solo ya que el ero sennin lo estaba entrenando pero le dejo un pergamino que decía: " _entrena duro y échale ganas"._

Naruto no se percató que estaba siendo vigilado por jounins y chunins, pero tenían que seguir el plan de danzou para deshacerse del jinchuriki, así que debían ser pacientes del aviso de orochimaru, que mandaría unos shinobis para llevarse a sasuke que iría voluntariamente ya que es parte del plan.

Llego el aviso y los jounin dieron la información a los jóvenes shinobis que el plan ya estaba en marcha y que debían estar preparados porque esta sería la última vez que verían a naruto, una kunoichi estaba indecisa si traicionarlo o no.

"no quiero traicionar a naruto lo amo tanto" – estaba pensando hinata hasta que recordó la verdad que le conto danzou sobre naruto – "voy a sacrificar mi felicidad por la siguiente generación, espero que naruto me perdone pero es lo mejor para la aldea" – este pensamiento lo dijo con seriedad pero por dentro quería llorar así que continuo con su camino.

Ya todos estaban preparados, así que dieron el informe de la hokage avistamientos sobre shinobis del sonido, tusnade pensaba mandar algunos chunin al lugar pero como dijeron que son del sonido mandaría a los genin para que se enfrentaran así que llamo a los equipos de kakashi, kurenai, asuma y el de guy excepto que lee no ira tendría que reposar, una vez dentro de la oficina de la hokage naruto sintió las miradas de odio y tusnade les explico cuál sería su misión y es interceptar un grupo de shinobis del sonido que rondaba cerca de la aldea y eliminarlos, los jóvenes asintieron así que decidieron partir una vez.

Ya todos estaban en la puerta adamas faltaba naruto para irse y completar parte de la misión y del plan de danzou quien está a cargo es shikamaru ya que él es un chunin y además por ser el genio. Cuando llego naruto vio a sus amigos pero tenía esa mirada de odio, así que shikamaru dijo el plan como estaría todos asintieron, así que se adentraron al bosque ya que estaban alejados de la aldea comenzaron con el plan, así que shikamaru hablo.

Neji utiliza tu byaukugan enfrente – luego se fijó a hinata para que también utilizara su byakugan para que se fijara que nadie los estaba siguiendo asi que le dijo – hinata tú también utiliza tu byakugan para ver si no nos siguen el enemigo.

Los dos hyuga asintieron y shikamru miro a naruto y luego dirigió su vista enfrente, hasta que hablo neji.

No hay enemigos en frente shikamaru – luego vio a hinata – que hay de ti hinata

Tampoco hay enemigos por atrás – lo dijo con seriedad, esto se percató naruto iba decir algo pero shikamaru hablo.

Naruto adelántate – dijo shikamru en tono de odio y naruto asintió así que se adelantó una vez alejado shikamaru hablo – ya es la hora amigos es el momento que hemos esperado así que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Todos asintieron así que llego el momento para matar a naruto y librarse de el por qué sería una amenaza para su futuro y el de la aldea, mientras tanto naruto estaba lejos de su amigo pero estaba pensativo.

"Por qué me miraron con ese odio mis amigos que les he hecho" – siguió pensando naruto cuando sintió un peligro se puso a la defensiva cuando vio un kunai con un papel bomba – pero qué demonios – dijo naruto cuando exploto el papel bomba, salieron de su escondite.

Fue fácil – dijo ino con orgullo y felicidad – acabamos rápido con él así que vámonos – lo dijo pero miro a kiba que junto con akamaru estaban olfateando pregunto – sucede algo kiba

Sal de ahí naruto – dijo kiba con odio y naruto no tardo en salir pero lo que notaron era que una parte de su manga estaba quemada y tenía el brazo con rasguños y derramando un poco de sangre – dime como te libraste del kunai con bomba.

E..so …es fá..cil kiba – dijo naruto con voz entre cortada por la explosión – pero la preg…unta q…ue les pa…sa a ustedes.

Sigues siendo un ignorante verdad naruto – dijo neji con odio pero con su byakugan activo – pero sabes algo naruto eres una amenaza para la aldea y lo que tienes adentro por eso debes ser eliminado.

Naruto se sorprendió, así que pregunto – díganme quien les dijo que tengo el espíritu del zorro – nadie contesto pero se fijó en la mirada de sus amigos que querían matarlo y que empezaba sacar kunais y shurinkes volvió agachar la mirada y les dijo – no me gusta pelear con todos ustedes pero si es así no me mataran porque tengo que cumplir un sueño – sonrió porque aun tenia las palabras que le dijo ryuk.

Entonces dobe este será tu fin – dijo saskue con odio a su amigo y rival con su sahringa activo – porque no te dejare que ataques a la aldea y hagas que mi clan sea la desgracia.

 **CONTINUARA**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV. La traición parte 2 el plan de naruto y los aliados del sonido

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Naruto se sorprendió, así que pregunto – díganme quien les dijo que tengo el espíritu del zorro – nadie contesto pero se fijó en la mirada de sus amigos que querían matarlo y que empezaba sacar kunais y shurinkes volvió agachar la mirada y les dijo – no me gusta pelear con todos ustedes pero si es así no me mataran porque tengo que cumplir un sueño – sonrió porque aun tenia las palabras que le dijo ryuk.

Entonces dobe este será tu fin – dijo saskue con odio a su amigo y rival con su sahringa activo – porque no te dejare que ataques a la aldea.

 **Continuación de la historia**

"bien estoy rodeado por mis amigos" – dijo naruto entre sus pensamientos, viendo a sus amigos – "PERO QUE HAGO NO SE ME OCURRE UNA IDEA" lo pensó a gritos hasta que escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Mocoso sales de tu escondite sin un plan jajajaja – lo dijo con tono de burla pero siguió hablando – escucha atentamente mocoso te daré unas opciones para que te defiendas o que huyas.

Por qué me ayudas zorro – dijo naruto serio mirando al zorro desde la jaula – que es lo que tramas zorro – el zorro lo miro con desagrado hasta que hablo.

Mocoso si tu mueres yo también muero – lo dijo con un grito que estremeció a naruto – bien escucha atentamente la primera opción retira el sello y no matare a tus amigos – naruto iba negarse esa opción así que el kyubi siguió hablando – la segunda opción es que te de poder para que lo venzas a tus amigos – naruto sabía de la verdad si ocupaba el chakra del zorro lo mataría de verdad por ser una amenaza y el kyubi hablo dándole una tercera opción – la última opción separa a tus amigos y los atacas uno por uno o quieres enfrentarte a ellos por equipo.

Tomo la tercera opción zorro así que tendré que separar a mis amigos – dijo naruto con seriedad al zorro – adamas tendré que analizar sus movimientos cuidadosamente – el zorro se sorprendió como analizo el plan, el zorro sonrió de forma burlesca así que le dijo.

No bajes la guardia naruto – esto lo dijo como consejo pero no falto la amenaza – adamas ten cuidado, cuando te descuides tomare tu cuerpo para matar a tus amigos jajajaja

Naruto ya tenía un plan adamas tiene que analizar los movimientos de sus amigos además tenía que recordar que técnicas usan y estar a la defensiva con los nuevos jutsus que entrenaron durante su ausencia así que lo primero que haría es separar a sus amigos así que comenzaría con los clones.

Espero que me perdonen – dijo naruto con tristeza y con seriedad – pero si así son las cosas preparasen para ser lastimados – lo dijo con seriedad pero también sacando unas bombas de humo que las hizo explota.

Cuando solto las bombas de humo sus amigos estaban preparados cuando escucharon el jutsu de naruto vieron clones al salir de la bomba de humo como tomaban diferentes rutas pero para kiba y akamaru el olor de naruto es reconcible hasta que sus olfatos indicaba otros lugares diferentes indicaba por donde se fueron los clones incluso para neji y hinata era difícil ubicar el original ya que su chakra estaba distribuido en sus clones, hasta que hablo sakura.

Kiba por donde se fue naruto – dijo sakura a su amigo kiba pero él seguía olfateando con su amigo akamaru hasta que pregunto neji y ahinata – por donde se fue neji o tu hinata.

Es difícil de rastrear su olor – dijo kiba a los demás – es como si quisiera confundirme ¿Por qué su olor esta en diferentes rutas que el tomo? – luego miro a neji y a hinata – que hay de ti hinata o tu neji ubican cual es el original que escapo.

Ellos negaron hasta que hablo neji – será difícil encontrarlo ya que son clones y se distribuye su chakra en el para confundir nuestro byakugan – dijo neji seri pero a lavez pensando – a lo mejor es un plan o estará escapando.

Jajajajajaja asi que el idiota de naruto haciendo un plan – dijo ino con burla por ese comentario de neji – vamos neji, naruto haciendo un plan para atacarnos eso si lo creeré cuando esté muerto.

Creo que es la segunda opción neji está intentando huir – dijo tenten pero sería imposible que alguien formule un plan – hay que separarnos y matarlo ya que el que encuentre el verdadero lo mata les parece – todos asintieron y se fueron por distintas rutas que tomaron los clones de naruto.

Mientras tanto naruto salía de la tierra y esperaba que cayeran sus amigos en seguir los clones atacaría uno por uno de ellos aunque suene doloroso son sus amigos y los consideraba como una familia pero tenía que apresurarse antes que supieran que son clones pero escucho un ruido detrás de los arbustos así que se puso a la defensiva.

Sal de ahí – dijo naruto ya con el kunai en la mano mientras que su brazo se recuperaba de la explosión que tuvo hace un rato así que aventó el kunai hacia los arbustos, salió una sombra de ahí naruto lo reconoció – porque no caíste en la trampa shino – shino lo miro con odio pero no se lo demostraba a naruto porque lo ocultaba detrás de sus gafas así que respondió.

Veo que fuiste muy listo – dijo shino viendo detenidamente como la manga de naruto la tenía en un corte cada uno y también su curación – veo que utilizaste tu manga que fue dañada para dispersar tu olor en los clones que hiciste, además te ocultaste bajo tierra para engañar el byakugan de neji y de hinata, - viendo el hoyo que estaba detrás de naruto y continuo hablando – puedes engañar a la vista de hinata y de neji y el olfato de kiba pero nunca engañaras a mis insectos naruto.

Entonces shino porque no se lo dijiste a los demás cuando tenías oportunidad – dijo naruto con seriedad pero shino no le respondió – porque no respondes shino.

Shino no respondió pero se estaba preparando para pelear contra naruto, shino lo vio que tenía el kunai en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza, shino sabia porque no se lo dijo a sus amigos no quería que hinata estuviera involucrada además ella sufriría porque conocía sus sentimientos hacia naruto por eso él se encargaría personalmente en eliminarlo asi que libero unos insectos de su cuerpo, para paralizar a naruto.

Mientras que naruto examinaba los movimientos de shino recordaba que él era un domador de insectos que se alimentaba de chakra de su cuerpo incluso podría hacer que sus insectos lo dejaran sin chakra asi que naruto pensaba como vencerlo antes que sus amigos supieran que seguían clones de sombra así que debería acabar con su amigo, así que naruto arrojo el kunai que tenía en la mano, pero shino lo esquivo con facilidad mientras que naruto acumulaba chakra para hacer clones de sombra para que atacaran a shino mientras el liberaba sus insectos para protegerse de naruto, pero lo que no vio shino es que el verdadero naruto iba atacarlo junto con sus clones.

No muy lejos de esa zona hay rondaba dos shinobis uno con su traje verde con calentadores era reconocido en la aldea como el mejor en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo el otro es un joven anbu que está bajo las ordenes danzou lleva una mochila pequeña que tiene sus pinceles, pergaminos y tinta y también su traje anbu pero a diferencia el no llevaba su máscara se podría ver que es pálido de cabello negro, ellos se iban encontrar con los shinobis del sonido para que maten al jinchuriki, entonces lee le pregunto a su acompañante si estaban cerca del punto de reunión.

Oye…. – dijo lee hasta que fue interrumpido por su acompañante.

Mi nombre es sai – lo dijo sin emoción pero siguió hablando – ya casi nos encontramos con los shinobis del sonido - esto lo dijo en forma seria y lee se asombró lo que iba preguntar fue respondido por uno de los subordinados de danzou.

Siguieron con su camino hasta que llegaron al punto del encuentro, pero cuando llegaron notaron que no había nadie pero lee noto que alguien los observaba incluso sai lo noto antes de llegar asi que hablo.

Salgan de ahí shinobis del sonido – dijo sai en forma directa – vengo bajo las ordenes de danzou –sama – al escuchar esto salieron cuatro shinobis del sonido que son tres hombres y una mujer hasta que hablo lee.

Asi que ustedes son nuestros aliados – dijo lee en tono serio porque percibía el poder que tenía ellos – y continuo hablando – nos ayudara para deshacernos del jinchuriki – lo dijo esto con odio, pero escuho la risa de uno de los shinobis del sonido.

Jajajajaja por eso estamos cejotas – esto lo dijo en tono de burla – porque lord orochimaru nos mandó a esta misión – esto lo dijo con seriedad – pero bueno nos vamos – antes de continuar lee los llamo.

Oigan ustedes shinobis del sonido – lo dijo con seriedad ya que ellos crearon el campo de fuerza que no les permitió salvar la vida del tercer hokage por eso le tenía desconfianza – digan sus nombres – hasta que hablo la kunoichi del sonido.

Cálmate fenómeno no los lastimaremos – dijo la kunoichi del sonido pero vio la mirada del fenómeno que hablaba en serio y no tuvo opción que presentar a su equipo – mi nombre es tayuyá el que tiene los seis brazos es kidomaru el gordo es jirobo, y el que es nuestro líder es sakon junto con su hermano mayor ukon –pero lee estaba buscando al que se llamaba ukon pero vio el bulto que llevaba en la espalda de sakon, pero fue interrumpido por sai.

Viene en la espalda de sakon lee – dijo de forma seria viendo a los shinobis del sonido y dirijo su vista a lee – entonces que esperamos si el jinchuriki libera su poder tus amigos estarán en problemas – esto dejo desconcertado a lee que olvido su misión, así que se dirigieron en donde estaban los shinobis de la hoja.

Mientras tanto en la pelea de naruto había concluido y vemos que naruto estaba amarrando a shino en el suelo porque si lo amaraba en un árbol podría controlar a los insectos a su alrededor y era mejor ponerlo en el suelo, pero sentía débil por su pelea hasta que hablo.

Eres…. Dem…asia…do fue…rte – dijo naruto con jadeo y sonriendo por su amigo – jejejeje… es… pe…ro que me…. Perd…onen – esto lo dijo con tristeza odiaba ser un jinchuriki pero por lo menos recordó la pelea que tuvo ahorita.

Flashback

 _Naruto creo clones para atacar a shino pero él no sabía que naruto iba en tre sus clones para atacar incluso dejo un clon atrás para que pensara que el real estaba atrás esperando para atacar pero lo que no sabía es que shinobi libero sus insectos a su alrededor para protegerse hasta que hablo shino._

 _Es inútil naruto para que me ataques – dijo shino con odio mirando a naruto – pero tú y tus clones no me lastimaran – esto dejo desconcertado a naruto por que vio como sus clones eran atravesados por los insectos en forma de estalagmitas esto puso en peligro a naruto si lo atravesaba estaría muerto pero el clon que estaba atrás lo agarro de su chamarra para aventarlo hacia atrás mientras que el clon recibió el daño que el original – veo que me querías confundir pensando que el clon que estaba atrás era el original, mientras que tú te mezclabas con tus clones para atacarme pero eres un idiota si no fuera por tu clon ya te habría matado._

" _shino tiene razón si no había sido por mi clon yo ya hubiera muerto" – lo pensó naruto con temor, pero siguió pensando hasta que se le ocurrió una idea – "tengo una idea espero que resulte"_

 _Naruto aventó un kunai con una bomba de humo hacia shino, pero el vio el kunai pero no noto que traía una bomba de humo se hizo un lado pero ya a su lado exploto dejando aturdido pero cuando vio de cerca, a naruto se protegió con sus insectos creando un escudo para protegerse del ataque de naruto, ahí shino vio la oportunidad para atacar, con su escudo de insectos creo las púas que atravesaron pero lo que sorprendió es que era un clon cuando se dispersó el humo vio que no estaba naruto así que se puso a la defensiva buscando donde atacaría naruto hasta que vio por detrás y se cubrió de insectos como defensa igual los atravesó y vio que era otro clon shino no sabía dónde atacaría naruto hasta que escucho un crujido debajo de sus pies y salió naruto con su puño dándole en la quijada a shino se veía como naruto estaba agotado porque gasto tanto chakra en crear sus clones y en excavar el túnel por donde salió naruto para golpear a shino._

 _Fin del flashback_

Bien creo que esto te detendrá shino – dijo naruto con seriedad – ahorra iré por los demás antes que sepan que fueron clones que están persiguiendo, pero si no me doy prisa shikamaru se dará cuenta antes que destruya mi clon – naruto se estaba marchando ya que debía apresurarse antes que sus amigos destruyera los clones pero escucho la voz de shino.

Naruto te subestime como enemigo – dijo shino con odio al decir esto naruto quería preguntarle por qué ese odio hacia el si ya sabían la historia del ataque del kyubi, pero se adelantó shino en contestar – naruto eres un monstruo siempre lo serás para la aldea incluso serás para nosotros una amenaza.

Esto dejo a naruto con dolor en el corazón ya que él había estado solo de su niñez y consideraba a sus amigos como su familia, pero ahorra lo consideraba como su enemigo y una amenaza para ellos pero lo que si odiaba es que le digieran monstruo, así que se acercó a shino y le dijo

Shino me pueden insultar lo que quieran – dijo naruto con seriedad y enojo pero shino lo noto pero siguió hablando naruto – algo que yo odie es que me digan monstruo – naruto lo agarro de su camiseta y lo golpeo en la cara dejando a un shino inconsciente pero lo que noto es que shino lo provoco para dejar un insecto en su mano así para buscarlo con las feromonas del insecto para terminar con su trabajo pero cuando recibió el puño de naruto lo dejo fuera de combate, pero su plan de buscarlo sería fácil.

Naruto dejo fuera de combate a shino pero si le molesto que le llamara monstruo por lo menos lo dejo fuera de combate así que se fue del lugar en buscar un poco de agua para beber y sanar sus heridas así que se fue del lugar. En otro lugar una kunoichi de cabello rosado perseguí a su excompañero que contenía el espíritu del zorro pero lo perdió de vista, cuando salió del bosque vio un rio, así que tomo un poco de agua ya que estaba sedienta de perseguir a su excompañero, prefirió descansar hasta que escucho un ruido que provenía de los arbustos sakura saco un kunai para estar a la defensiva pero cuando vio salir a su amiga se relajó pero debería estar a la defensiva a lo mejor era naruto con un jutsu de transformación hasta que hablo ino

Al fin te veo frente de marquesina – dijo ino con burla pero a la vez aliviada por encontrarse con su amiga y rival en el amor – debo admitir que naruto si es demasiado rápido incluso lo perdí de vista.

Sakura supo que si era su amiga por la forma de la que contesto pero ella no se quedó callada hasta que hablo – ino cerda veo que tú también perdiste de vista a naruto – dijo con su tono de burla – en eso tienes razón naruto es demasiado rápido pero no hay que confiarnos mucho hay que matar a naruto de una vez antes que llegue a la aldea y la avise a la hokage del plan.

Creo que tienes razón frente de marquesina a lo mejor – pero ino no termino de hablar por que escucho un ruido que también provenia de los arbustos donde salio ino, ambas kunoichis se pusieron a la defensiva, pero se relajaron cuando vieron salir una ardilla, ambas empezaron a discutir quien fue la que tuvo miedo primero, pero lo que no notaron es que naruto las estaba observando.

Naruto estaba en busca de sus amigos para hablarlo con claridad porque shino lo consideraba como un monstruo, pero también estaba en busca de agua para curar su herida del brazo pero ya estaba sanado gracias al poder del kyubi pero si quería beber un poco de agua porque estaba sediento, pero cuando escucho el ruido de un rio cerca apresuro su paso pero a lo lejos diviso a sus dos amigas tuvo que frenar y hacer ruido lo que llamo la atención ambas kunoichis pero lo que salvo fue una ardilla que se asustó por el tremendo frenado que hizo naruto, ya que estaba oculto decidió observar buscar un punto débil entre sus amigas pero lo que estaba escuchando es la pelea que tenía quien era perfecta para sasuke pero necesitaba un plan para vencerlas así por que no contaba con suficiente tiempo así que tomo su tiempo a lo mejor podría razonar con ellas para hablar pero si lo atacaban hasta que tuvo una idea hizo un clon para ver cuál era su reacción asi que mando un clon y salió como si fuera perseguido.

Ambas kunoichis pararon de discutir cuando vieron a naruto , asi que se pusieron a la defensiva con sus kunais en las manos. El clon de naruto las vio asi que hablo.

Sakura chan, ino – dijo naruto cansado mientras que el original estaba oculto entre los arbustos – porque me ven como si fuera una amenaza para ustedes – esto lo dijo con tristeza mientras que ino y sakura intercambiaba miradas la que hablo fue sakura.

Naruto eres una amenaza para la aldea y para sasuke – kun – esto lo dijo con odio hacia su excompañero – además lo vamos a proteger verdad ino – ino asintió y siguió hablando sakura – además sé que tú eres un clon y el verdadero está detrás de los arbustos

Esto sorprendió a los dos narutos pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que su clon fue destruido por un kunai por la espalda mientras que el original salió y siguió observando quien destruyo su clon así que hablo – dime sakura tú lo sabias desde el principio de mi caza – ella asintió y siguió hablando naruto – y no son ustedes dos verdad se lo dijieron a otra persona.

Eres astuto naruto – dijo una kunoichi de cabello castaño que salía de los arboles – sakura e ino acordamos donde vernos ya que todos fueron por tu clones – lo dijo con burla por saber que el mismo trazo un plan – creo que no debemos confiarnos ante ti naruto

Veo que me voy enfrentar a ustedes ya que tampoco me van escuchar – dijo naruto con tristeza pero ya estaba listo para pelear con tra sus amigas – espero salir de esta sakura ino y tenten porque no me van a vencer – esto lo dijo para dejarle claro que el viviría par a conseguir su sueño.

Ino tenten y sakura ya estaban lista con sus kunais listo para atacar naruto asi que comenzaría una nueva pelea para matar naruto para siempre.

 **Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V: La traición parte 3 la trampa y el descubrimiento de una nueva descripción antigua

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Veo que me voy enfrentar a ustedes ya que tampoco me van escuchar – dijo naruto con tristeza pero ya estaba listo para pelear con tra sus amigas – espero salir de esta sakura ino y tenten porque no me van a vencer – esto lo dijo para dejarle claro que el viviría par a conseguir su sueño.

Ino tenten y sakura ya estaban lista con sus kunais listo para atacar naruto asi que comenzaría una nueva pelea para dejar agotado a naruto

 **Continuación de la historia**

Naruto estaba observando a las tres kunoichis ya que sakura utilizaría la cabeza para pensar, ino podría controlar la mente de su rival y tenten es una experta en armas ninjas así que primero tendría cuidado con tenten ya que es la más fuerte de las tres kunoichis, porque si lo pensaba bien podría hacer pelear a sakura e ino, así que estuvo pensando cómo hacerlas pelear hasta que se le ocurrió una idea lo primero que hizo fue hacer tres clones para confundir a sus amigas, hasta que hablo ino.

Otra vez naruto – dijo ino ya con fastidio de ver tantos clones – ya estoy harta de tus clones naruto – ino aventó unos kunais a los clones, para los clones de naruto era difícil de esquivarlos kunais pero no debía de bajar la guardia, pero lo que no vio es que otros kunais pero estos fueron arrojados por sakura que dieron a un naruto del clon haciendo desaparecer mientras que los otros se fijaron en el original que si le llego a dejarle un hilo de sangre en la cara esto sorprendió al naruto original ya que sus clones debían de proteger al original pero llego otro kunai pero esta vez lo dirigió al piso donde estaban los clones y vio el que aventó el kunai y no era más que tenten y naruto hablo.

Fallaste tenten – dijo naruto en forma de burla cuando se fijó que ella estaba sonriendo – porque sonríes tenten si fallaste el kunai – hasta que hablo ella.

Quien dijo que falle naruto – naruto observo muy bien el kunai que arrojo tenten y vio bien que tenía un papel bomba que la activo sakura con su chakra haciendo explotar el papel bomba que estaba cerca de los clones haciéndolos desaparecer detrás de una cortina de humo hasta que grito tenten – sakura atácalo ahorra,

Cuando sakura atravesó la barrera de humo que había dejado la bomba para destruir los clones se sorprendió al no encontrar a naruto hasta que se dispersó el humo.

Ya ves frente de marquesina te tardaste mucho – dijo ino enojada porque se les escapo a naruto – ahorra tendremos que buscar a naruto.

No fue mi culpa ino cerda – dijo sakura con enojo por haber fallado un plan perfecto que idearon las tres – además yo casi lo iba a matar.

Como dijiste ibas a matarlo en tiempo pasado – dijo ino ya comenzando una pelea entre amigas – además le hiciste un rose en la mejilla y con eso no es lo suficiente.

Ya basta las dos – dijo tenten ya molesta por escuchar sus peleas – no se quien haya tenido la culpa pero no hay que desviarnos de nuestro objetivo – miro ambas que estaban apenadas por su comportamiento – ustedes fueron amigas desde la academia verdad – ambas se sorprendieron que ella supiera de su amistad iban a preguntar pero tentent se les adelanto – hinata me lo dijo que ustedes fueron amigas y hay que hacer esa amistad vuelva para que trabajen en equipo y no haiga más discusiones – esto lo dijo tenten sonriéndole a las dos.

Ambas sonrieron por las palabras que les dijo tenten y tenía razón no debían pelear por algo tanto así que trabajarían en equipo, así que comenzaría a buscar a naruto.

Mientras tanto lee, sai y los cuatro del sonido van en camino para ver si no tuvieron problemas con el jinchuriki, no muy lejos de ahí lee diviso a uno de sus compañeros.

¿Qué sucede lee? – pregunto sai a su compañero pero lee no respondió cuando vio que se desviaba del camino – lee te estas desviando del camino

Lo siento sai creo que vi uno de mis compañeros – dijo lee serio y los demás lo siguieron para ver si era cierto lo que decía – es shino – dijo acercándose a su compañero.

Déjalo ahí será un estorbo para la mision – dijo kidomaru mirando seriamente a lee – además de que nos sirve tu amigo si esta noqueado – esto lo dijo mirando que no reaccionaba.

No voy a dejar aquí a un amigo – dijo lee con seriedad mirando a kidomaru pero sintió que shino se estaba moviendo lee no tardo en preguntar - ¿shino te encuentras bien? Y ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Si lee estoy bien adamas un poco mareado por el golpe que me dio naruto – sai noto que no estaban los jóvenes shinobis iba a preguntar pero shino se les adelanto – naruto utilizo un plan para separarnos y engaño el byakugan escondiéndose bajo tierra además con la herida que le hicimos lo disperso su olor en los clones logrando confundir a kiba y akamru – sorprendiendo a lee ya que sai y los cuatro del sonido no conocían como es el jinchuriki – fue muy astuto de que naruto tuviera un plan

Así que los separo a cada uno de ustedes verdad – dijo sai sin ninguna emoción mirando a lo que shino asintió – creo que ustedes tuvieron la culpa por separarse y no atacarlo juntos como equipo, cada quien tuvo sus propósito para matarlo

Lo admito yo si sabía dónde estaba naruto – dijo shino serio mirando a los demás que no concia pero luego hablaría – pero no es todo le deje uno de mis insectos en su ropa

Como nos va ayudar un bicho que está en su ropa – dijo jirobo serio – además hay tantos insectos que se podría perder entre esta vegetación.

Creo que te entendí chico – dijo kidomaru porque ya entendía el plan – será fácil rastrearlo al jinchuriki – lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad jirobo no lo entendió muy bien, pero kidomaru se adelantó – jirobo como te dijo el niño insecto el dejo un bicho pero no cualquiera si no una hembra y será fácil de rastrearlo por las feromonas.

Shino los siguió observando pero luego fijo su vista hacia lee que estaba igual de serio que no debían de bajar y de no bajar la guardia, shino una vez desatado les dijo que él los iba guiar todos aceptaron y se fueron de la zona algo que se percató shino es que le falta herramientas ninjas como somníferos, pensó que naruto se los quito cuando estaba noqueado pero no le importo ya que debían de concentrarse en buscar a naruto ya que por eso fue la debilidad al separarse asi que mandaría sus insectos a los demás para avisale que el naruto originalque nunca se fue.

Mientras tanto un naruto estaba huyendo ya que escucho la conversación de las kunoichis sería difícil ya que su plan era separarla y hacer pelear entre ellas pero ya no podía porque tenten les dijo que trabajaran en equipo para vencerlo así que decidió ocultarse en una cueva para recuperar fuerza ya que estaba demasiado agotado por crear clones para su defensa y de señuelos pero se quedó dormido.

Shino guiaba a los shinobis que venían detrás y eso que les mando un mensaje a sus compañeros por medio su insecto ya que deberían de trabajar en equipo y no solo por su cuenta cuando estuvieron cerca del rio shino fijo su vista en tres kunoichis que se estaban preparando para avanzar hasta que escucharon la voz de lee

SAKURA, TENTEN, INO – grito lee ya que ellas voltearon a ver distinguieron a shino y a él pero no distinguieron a los cinco que venían detrás de ellos – ESPERENOS YA SABEMOS DONDE ESTA NARUTO – las tres kunoichis se detuvieron ya que lee les menciono donde estaba naruto y no dudadaroin en preguntar

Ustedes saben dónde está naruto – dijo tenten algo molesta – porque no lo mataron si saben su ubicación – pero eso no calmaba su ira sobre lee – además tu lee deberías estar en el hospital.

Lo se tenten pero tenía que venir – dijo lee algo preocupado porque si conocía muy bien a su compañera lo regañaría así que le explico - me dieron de alta tenten no hay que preocuparse, además vine con un anbu de danzou – sama – señalando al chico de cabello negro y piel palida así que los presento – él es sai y los que viene son subordinados de orochimaru.

Las tres kunoichis miraron a los cuatro del sonido ya que ellos presenciaron la muerte del tercer hokage y no dejaron pasar además sakura conocía muy bien lo que quiere orochimaru así que debía de tener de cuidado con los del sonido, pero salieron de sus pensamientos por una voz.

No hay que separarnos – dijo sai sin expresión – ya que el jinchuriki conoce cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por eso no hay que separarnos – dijo shino serio mirando a sus compañeras – además tengo su ubicación gracias a uno de mis insectos – ellas sintieron un escalofrió al mencionar uno de sus insectos pero continuo shino – pero hay que esperar a los demás para planear bien las cosas, por eso mande un mensaje a los demás.

Así que decidieron esperar a los demás para planear muy bien su estrategia para matar de una vez por todas a naruto mientras el grupo esperaba a los demás ino observo al anbu que estaba dibujando en su cuaderno y luego miro a los cuatro del sonido que estaba en su grupo hablando entre ellos, ella sintió una mano en su hombro fijo su mirada en unos ojos color verde y supo de quien se trataba.

Sakura – dijo ino con preocupación ya que los del sonido querían a sasuke miro a su amiga que tenía esa preocupación –te preocupa sasuke verdad – ella asintió – no sabemos que pasara cuando naruto muera pero sé que una persona sufrirla pero hay que hacerlo por él – ino sabía de quien hablaba.

Lo se ino – dijo sakura igual de preocupada – además hay que hacerlo por sasuke el sufrió desde niño como su propio hermano mato a todo su clan por la reputación que los uchiha tenían – pero vieron que se acercaba tenten.

Chicas también presiento algo malo va suceder – dijo tenten mirando a los del sonido – después de que termine esta misión no hay que bajar la guardia por que los chicos también lo presiente que algo va pasar de esto – ambas asintieron hasta que escucharon un ruido todos voltearon de dónde provenía el ruido fijaron su vista en los árboles y distinguieron a los otros shinobis restantes.

Los del sonido reconocieron a sasuke ya que orochimaru lo quería así que seguirían con el plan de matar al jinchuriki porque les dijo que el vendrá solo por el poder luego vieron que ya estaban todos

Una vez reunidos todos se fijaron en los shinobis del sonido y también del anbu que estaba ahí incluso sasuke no le quito de vista en los shinobis del sonido, todos no se quitaban de vista es como si desconfiara hasta que escucharon hablar uno de los del sonido.

Se lo que piensa – dijo ukon mirando a todos seriamente – pero no se desvíen de su misión aunque nosotros estemos aquí puede que desconfié de nosotros – dijo seriamente, sorprendiendo a los demás – pero nosotros tenemos un sello que bloqueara la salida del zorro de las nueve colas que quedara sellado en el cuerpo del jinchuriki para siempre – todos estaban sorprendidos que el zorro de las nueve colas se quedara en el cuerpo de naruto – sería como matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Y como lograremos para atraer a naruto – dijo kiba – el creara clones para confundirnos como lo hizo.

Note preocupes kiba, naruto ya no huira – dijo shino – además él puede engañar la vista y el olfato pero nunca a mis insectos.

Que estamos esperando – dijo sasuke serio y con su sahringa activo – hay que acabarlo pronto antes que se aleje

Note preocupes sasuke – kun – dijo sakura a sasuke ya que todos pensaba que no hay nada de preocuparse iban a preguntar porque no hay de qué preocuparse pero sakura – naruto debe estar agotado salió de la explosión con algunos rasguños, además utilizo clones de sombra – iba a continuar cuan do se fijó en el rostro de shino que tenía un moretón – además si naruto peleo con uno de nosotros debe estar cansado.

Esto dejo a hinata preocupada y a los demás sorprendidos por la teoría que dijo sakura hasta que alguien hablo

Que estamos esperando – dijo kiba avanzado pero se dio vuelta que nadie lo seguía – que les pasa aprovechemos esta oportunidad para matarlo.

No atacaremos así por sorpresa – dijo neji mirando a todos – tenemos que idear un plan.

Un plan – dijo kidomaru con su sonrisa de superioridad – es mejor tenderle una trampa – todos escucharon atentamente lo que tenía en mente el del sonido decidieron escucharlo – sería fácil si el viene a nosotros haciendo que se preocupe por uno de sus amigos.

Eso no se va poder – dijo sasuke – porque no va confiar en nosotros.

Si va confiar en nosotros – dijo shino mirando a todos que estaban sorprendidos por lo que dijo shino – él dijo que quería hablar con nosotros y lo va hacer porque él no nos quiere lastimar.

Entonces si tiene sentimientos hacia ustedes – dijo ukon – será fácil de atraerlo adamas hay que poner la carnada – los shinobis de la hoja iban a responder pero ukon se les adelanto – su amigo estará desconfiado si sabe que es un clon o una transformación, por eso quiero que sea una persona

Los shinobis de la aldea de la hoja estaban indeciso quien iba a ser la carnada pero alguien hablo – yo lo…ha…re – dijo una hinata decisiva pero nerviosa, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la decisión de la kunoichi

Estas segura hinata – dijo tenten algo sorprendida porque sabía de los sentimientos hacia su amiga – hinata no es necesario que tú seas la carnada podemos ser alguien.

No se preocupen si es para atraer a naruto – kun seré yo – dijo mirando a todos que estaban sorprendidos por la valentía que tenía hinata – además el confiara en mí, porque si los ve él no confiara porque intentara noquearlos y escapara otra vez.

Todos estaban de acuerdo si naruto los ve él nunca los soltara y escaparía otra vez cuando iba hablar kiba fue interrumpido por tayuyá – bien está decidido – dijo seriamente mirando a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban hecho furia por que la carnada iba ser una de sus compañeras continuo hablando tayuyá – bien guíanos chico insecto donde se encuentra el jinchuriki.

Shino guio a todos donde se encontraba naruto, para eso debían apresurar su paso suponiendo lo que dijo sakura el debería estar descansando en algún lugar y de no confiarse en los jutsus de naruto asi que debían acabar con el de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto en la cueva un naruto dormido que se veía muy triste por la traición de sus amigos pero escucho la voz de alguien en particular

¿Qué tienes mocoso? – dijo el kyubi con su voz aterradora pero naruto no le molesto que le hablara de ese tono maligno, pero naruto no le hizo caso porque él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no le puso atención al kyubi eso le molesto al zorro de las nueves colas – si no vas hablar entonces lárgate de mí vista – lo dijo en furia pero vio como naruto se iba del lugar pero antes que se fuera el zorro de las nueve le dijo algo – tus amigos te mataran intenta no bajar la guardia porque tarde temprano ellos te buscaran – esto dejo a un naruto paralizado el zorro preocupado por el

Porque me aconsejas kyubi – lo dijo el naruto que mostraba la tristeza y su enojo hacia el zorro de las nueve colas se giró para verse cara a cara con la bestia de nueve colas y lo que vio el kyubi fue su odio – todo es por tu culpa si no hubieras destruido la aldea, yo ya hubiera tenido una familia, mis amigos no me intentara asesinar seria respetado por la aldea – dijo soltando una lagrima – pero mira soy tu contenedor tuve que sufrir mucho por tu culpa estúpido zorro –el kyubi se molesto

Cállate mocoso tú que sabes del odio – dijo el kyubi con enojo sorprendiendo a naruto – yo he visto tanto odio hacia mí por ser una criatura temida ese odio lo he acumulado durante los años shinobis, y tú no sabes que este odio lo tengo porque nos han considerado armas e incluso nos han controlado – esto último lo dijo con tristeza pero miro a naruto que estaba sorprendido pero le respondió con un grito – ASI QUE LARGATE DE MI VISTA Y TOMA MI CONSEJO ENSERIO PORQUE EL ODIO QUE TE TIENE TUS AMIGOS NUNCA DESAPARECERA TE CONSIDERA COMO UN MONSTRUO – este grito saco a naruto de su sueño y de sus pensamientos.

Naruto odiaba que le digieran un monstruo pero si tomaría en cuenta el consejo del zorro cuando fijo su vista hacia la cueva Lo que vio naruto fue una especie de dibujos pero debajo de los jeroglíficos se podía ver un mensaje oculto que desconocía

Qué clase de dibujos son estos – dijo naruto con curiosidad por saber que eran esos dibujos y luego dirigió su vista hacia la inscripción – que significara este tipo de letra porque nunca nos enseñaron este tipo de letra pero a juzgar de los dibujos puedo ver que algunas personas peleaban contra un ser pero que significara esas tres puertas – dijo con más curiosidad que eran esas puertas la primera era maracada con puertas de oro que se ocultaba en las nubes, la segunda era parecido a las puertas corredizas japonesas y la última puerta se veía dos esqueletos pegados en la puerta y se fijó que cada brazo estaba sujetando el marco y se veía también unas cadenas, pero cuando iba a pasar su vista al siguiente jeroglífico.

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH – naruto se percató del grito y supo de quien es.

Ese grito es de hinata – dijo naruto pero recordó que estaban detrás de él pero no les daría la espalada a sus amigos, así que decidió ir a ver que le paso a su amiga si estaba bien o estaba en peligro, salió de la cueva con paso apresurado donde escucho el grito – el grito de hinata se escuchó muy cerca debo apresurarme.

Naruto siguió su paso hasta que llego una zona descubierta sin arboles pero diviso a hinata que estaba bien lastimada y amarada por una clase de laso naruto se acercó y saco un kunai para cortar el laso pero lo que noto naruto es que estaba pegajoso hasta que hablo naruto

Hinata estas bien – dijo un naruto preocupado, mientras que hinata se sentía mal por lo que le iba hacer ella tenía un una oculto dentro se las mangas de su sudadera hasta que la saco de sus pensamientos – hinata quien te hizo esto.

Los del sonido naruto – kun – dijo hinata pero algo que noto naruto es que ella ya no tartamudeaba pero su voz sonaba triste hasta que sintió algo filoso que atravesaba en su brazo – y perdóname naruto – kun

Naruto intento gritar pero se fijó que hinata tenía la cabeza gacha intento saltar pero cuando quiso salir de ahí para ver bien a hinata pero no se movía hasta que escucho una voz.

Bien hecho hinata – dijo sasuke mirando que hinata no se movía de su lugar – veo que caíste en la trampa dobe tu nunca darias la espalda a nosotros – naruto estaba sorprendido como cayó en una trampa y vio a todos sus amigos quiso hacer un jutsu hasta que sintió unos golpes en el hombro, naruto no se percató que hinata estaba atrás y bloqueo los puntos de chakra.

Hi…na…ta hinata porque lo hiciste – hinata tenía el byakugan activo pero estaba cubierto por su pelo que lo ocultaba hasta que escuho la voz de otros que no eran sus amigos

No lo sabes jinchuriki – dijo kidomaru saliendo con los tres del sonido naruto los vio por su banda ninja que era del sonido kidomaru saco un poco de telaraña de su boca y lo convirtió en laso sacando a hinata del lugar hasta que hablo – buen trabajo hyuga ahorra nosotros prepararemos el ritual del sello – naruto ya no tenía escapatoria cayo en la trampa de sus ex amigos y los enemigos del sonido ahorra ya no tenía salida

 **CONTINUARA**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI: El sello aplicado y el recuerdo de un capitán

 **En el capítulo anterior**

No lo sabes jinchuriki – dijo kidomaru saliendo con los tres del sonido naruto los vio por su banda ninja que era del sonido kidomaru saco un poco de telaraña de su boca y lo convirtió en laso sacando a hinata del lugar hasta que hablo – buen trabajo hyuga ahorra nosotros prepararemos el ritual del sello – naruto ya no tenía escapatoria cayo en la trampa de sus ex amigos y los enemigos del sonido ahorra ya no tenía salida

 **Continuación de la historia**

Naruto estaba rodeado por sus ex amigos y los enemigos del sonido además no tenía donde escapar porque sus pies estaban pegados en el suelo y no podría hacer jutsus ya que fue bloqueado sus puntos de chakra en los hombros para que no tuviera oportunidad así que iba a sacar unos kunais pero fue detenido por una voz.

Es imposible que cortes mi jutsu escupida de telaraña – dijo kidomaru que estaba viendo aun naruto sorprendido – no te funcionara cortando mi escupida de telaraña ya que es una tela muy resistente que nadie lo puede cortar por cierto mi nombre es kidomaru – lo último lo dijo con orgullo.

Bien creo que ya es hora que empecemos – naruto distinguió a otro del sonido que cargaba traía el pelo gris que cubría un ojo y vio los labios que estaban pintados de turquesa vestían de turquesa y su vestimenta era una túnica y pantalos negro y cuerdas moradas atadas a la cintura, naruto iba a responder como se llaman pero fue respondido – me llamo ukon jinchuriki no perdamos el tiempo

Al fin conozco al jinchuriki quien se enfrentó al otro jinchuriki – naruto vio a una kunoichi que traía un sombrero negro con vendas a los lados además de su cabellera es roja y su vestimenta lleva una túnica color marron unos pantalones negros, se decidió presentar – mi nombre es tayuyá bien ya no puedo esperar para hacerte sufrir.

No te importa si puedo devorar su cahkra – naruto fijo su vista hacia último que tiene tres mechones de cabello naranja y su vestimenta consistía en unos calentadores en los brazos y piernas y un pantalón negro y una túnica sin mangas – bien como todos se presentaron yo soy jirobo.

Naruto no sabía que hacer su primera idea era cortar pero cuando le dijo que su telaraña era imposible cortar fijo su vista hacia sus amigos que lo miraban seriamente y no hacían nada para ayudarlo y luego fijo su vista hacia los del sonido que se estaban posicionándose en cada esquina formando un cuadrado, naruto que nadie lo ayudaría hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Bien jinchuriki así que prepárate para el ritual – dijo kidomaru con su sonrisa de superioridad, dejando a un naruto confundido y kidomaru hablo de nuevo – este ritual es para sellar el espíritu del zorro dentro de tu cuerpo y alma para siempre.

Naruto estaba sorprendido como iban a sellar el espíritu del zorro si él estaba dentro de su cuerpo, pero no era el único que lo estaba escuchando dentro de su cuerpo el kyubi se sorprendió al saber que nunca saldría del cuerpo de naruto y no eran ellos quien escuchaba había alguien que estaba cerca que nadie lo presintió pero siguió escuchando.

Esto es muy interesante – dijo un hombre de cabellera verde que estaba en un árbol adamas se veía el rostro – no lo crees zetsu blanco.

Si lo creo – dijo la otra parte que estaba ahí viendo todo lo que decían los shinobis del sonido – hay que observar que hace este ritual e informárselo al líder, no lo crees zetsu negro – esto lo dijo el zetsu blanco.

Decidieron observar cómo iba a ser el ritual delos del sonido mientras que un naruto no salía del shock de lo que dijieron sellar al kyubi dentro de su alma y cuerpo hasta que una voz la llamo dentro de su cabeza.

Mocoso despierta a hora – dijo el kyubi en tono molesto y de forma diabólica naruto salió del shock tenía que hacer algo rápido porque no quiere estar unido con el zorro para siempre, hasta que tuvo una idea y le hablo al zorro ya que estaba en la jaula y mirándose frente a frente.

Oye zorro cuanto tiempo puedes sanarme – pregunto naruto hacia el zorro, que lo desconcertó por un momento pero decidió escuchar lo que tramaba – se cómo librarnos de esta pero debemos de trabajar juntos ahorra respóndeme cuanto tiempo me puedes sanar.

El zorro se molestó cuando dijo que tenían que trabajar juntos pero él tenía razón debían trabajar juntos salir de esta rápido así que le respondió – depende del daño que recibas si es cortada será rápida, pero si es una bomba será lenta la curación si es que sobrevivimos – esto último lo dijo con tono de burla pero con su tono de odio demoniaco.

Bien porque esta batalla será muy explosiva – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, y el kyubi lo noto pero lo último sospechaba que iba ser algo explosivo, una vez afuera de su mente naruto fijo su vista hacia sus amigos que los miraban seriamente pero el en vez de mostrarle el odio sonrió hacia los demás, sus amigos lo notaron incluso los del sonido.

Porque sonríes jinchuriki – dijo tayuyá molesta porque le molestaba que sonriera – sonríes por tu muerte o por estar listo de aceptar al zorro dentro de tu cuerpo.

No lo creo chica rara – dijo naruto para molestar a la peliroja y esta la hizo enfadar mientras que kidomaru reía por dentro pero los que si notaron es que naruto estaba sacando unos cuatro kunais que traían unas bombas las arrojo a su alrededor suyo sus amigos se cubrieron para no salir afectados y los del sonido dieron un salto atrás para que fueron afectados cuando miraron los kunai no era para ellos ni los del sonido, pero se sorprendieron cuando naruto los arrojo un poco cerca de el – espero sobrevivir.

Todos se sorprendieron que los kunais que aventó naruo estuvieran tan cerca de, el cuándo naruto hizo la posición de manos para activar las bombas todos pensaron que era inútil porque hinata bloqueo sus puntos de chackra pero sintieron el poder del zorro delas nueve, colas todos se atemorizaron de ver el chackra del zorro incluso se podía sentir el instinto asesino cuando fijaron su vista hacia naruto se podía ver el chackra rojo que cubría el cuerpo de naruto incluso vieron como sanaban sus heridas rápidamente pero para hinata lo primero que sintió era miedo pero cuando levanto su vista hacia naruto lo que vio es su sonrisa cautivadora y sus ojos azules, ella sabía perfectamente que tarde temprano iba perder el control hasta que su primo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Que crees que vas hacer naruto con las bombas cerca de ti – dijo neji con su byakugan activo que miraba a naruto y veía como su red de chackra es de color rojo, pero naruto no respondió adamas estaba sonriendo hasta que hablo otra vez neji – piensas suicidarte naruto

No lo creo neji – dijo naruto que no perdió su sonrisa – suicidarme es de cobarde es como una escapatoria fácil, sin antes de pelear pero para mí es como una escapatoria alterna – cuando iba decir alguien más las bombas se activaron dejando todos aturdidos de la explosión cuando se despejo el humo no vieron a naruto si no un gran hoyo en la tierra.

Se suicidio naruto – dijo ino al ver el tamaño del hoyo que estaba pero algo llamo su atención – eso no es sangre – ino vio el rastro de sangre que se dirige al bosque.

Si lo es ino, ese rastro de sangre dirige al bosque – dijo sakura seria viendo el lugar por donde se fue naruto – naruto debe estar muy herido.

Es porque nadie puede sobrevivir a esta explosión – dijo tenten analizando el cráter que estaba – pero a comparación de naruto, él tuvo que utilizar las bombas para librarse la rede de telaraña – pero todos no le entendieron lo que se refería – lo que digo es que naruto utilizo las bombas como un propulsor.

Hay que seguir adelante – dijo tayuyá molesta aun como le dijo naruto – si no lo atrapamos el sanara sus heridas y se enfrentara a nosotros.

Todos asintieron y siguieron el rastro de sangre que se dirigiría al bosque, mientras tanto un naruto lastimado iba de un lado se veía que tenía quemaduras en los brazos pero no era lo único quemado sino su chamara que ya no tenía mangas incluso su pantalones también estaban quemados hasta las rodillas pero tenía rasguños pero si estaba sangrando de sus hombros y que escurrían en sus brazos dejando un rastro de sangre, pero su curación es muy lenta.

El…. Zor…ro si te…nía razón es…to tar….dara en sana…rme – dijo con dificultad por lo aturdido ya no le quedaba chackra para pelear su única opción es pelear con kunais y mano a mano – tarde temprano ellos me encontraran – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa de tristeza

Hasta que escucho un ruido en los arboles naruto levanto la vista y vio que era hinata la que estaba en el árbol naruto quiso sacar un kunai con su brazo pero cuando intento moverlo, él se quejó por el dolor pero hinata lo vio cómo se quejaba ella bajo del árbol hasta que hablo naruto

Si quieres matarme hazlo rápido hinata – esto lo dijo con tristeza y enojo, vio como ella se acercaba hacia él para darle con su puño suave para matarlo de una vez por todas cuando estuvo frente a frente, naruto cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe final pero lo que sintió fue un pañuelo que le limpiaba la cara naruto abrió los ojos que estaba sorprendido así que hablo – porque no me matas hinata así se libran de mí y cómo fue que me encontraste

No lo hare naruto – kun – dijo hinata que escondía sus ojos debajo de su flequillo cuando lo vio con las quemaduras que tenía en los brazos y el rastro de sangre que escurría dejando un rastro de sangre en el camino – te encontré por el rastro de sangre que fuiste dejando y eso que te vi salir volando por la explosión naruto – kun – naruto se fijó que detrás de ella había un camino de sangre fijo su vista de nuevo pero él no veía su ojos ella estaba sacando unas vendas de su equipo ninja que lo estaba vendando los hombros y parando la sangre hasta que hablo naruto de nuevo.

Porque me ayudas hinata – dijo naruto algo sorprendido pensaba que ninguno de sus amigos lo iba ayudar pero se equivocó pero no tuvo respuesta y volvió hacer otro tipo de pregunta – o dime quien les dijo que yo soy el jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas – hinata se tensó al escuchar la segunda pregunta no quería responderle la primera pero la segunda pregunta tampoco le respondería, así que hablo de nuevo

No te responderé las preguntas que me hiciste naruto – kun – dijo hinata sin cambiar su tono de tristeza y sin levantar la vista y naruto noto su voz quiso preguntar pero siguió hablando – te diré una cosa naruto – kun quiero que huyas de aquí cuando te termine de curar.

Naruto se sorprendió por las palabras de hinata de que huyera él pensaba que tomaría esa decisión pero en vez de eslo quería hablar con sus amigos y aclararía las cosas así que le respondió a hinata

No huiré hinata si es lo que piensas de mi – dijo naruto serio sin mirar a hinata para seguir adelante – hay modos de resolver este problema hinata si son mis amigos – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, hinata estaba sorprendida por sus palabras pero no podía matarlo pero recordó lo que habían dicho sobre el ataque del zorro y ella no quería que nunca volviera a suceder ese hecho, así que tomo una decisión y naruto estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió que alguien lo intentaba golpear por la espalda, pero se apartó adamas sintió como le rozaba el hombro fijo su vista quien lo había hecho y se sorprendió que era hinata la misma que lo curo y le dijo que huyera de ahí y ahora lo intentaba matarlo a traición, pero algo que no vieron es que ahí cerca había un sello antiguo que comunica a otros mundos.

En otro lugar que separa al mundo humano y de la sociedad de almas donde se encuentran los grandes shinigamis que equilibran el mundo espiritual pero en una de las divisiones se encontraba una persona entrenando con su teniente.

Esta vez lo venceré capitán general – dijo el joven teniente que iba atacar al capitán general con su zanpaku-tō, mientras que el capitán general la bloquea con sus manos y dándole una patada a su teniente que mando a su teniente chocando contra un muro, el capitán general al ver lo que hizo fue a ver lo que paso hasta que vio que era un falso y el verdadero lo iba atacar – capitán general nunca baje la guardia cuando es un combate – esto lo dijo como un regaño a su capitán, pero el joven teniente no noto cuando se movió su capitán general – pero que hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Eres demasiado astuto yamamoto pero tampoco debes avisar a tu contrincante – esto lo dijo el capitán general a su teniente que era nada menos que Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai que era todavía un joven cabello negro piel bronceada y con un poco bigote que se notaba – pero debo admitir que serias un buen capitán – esto lo dijo el capitán general con una de sus sonrisa.

Yamamoto asintió ya que él le gustaba seguir las reglas pero sonrió ante el cumplido del capitán general – lose capitán general pero – cambio su aptitud por una más seria a yamamo le encantaba convivir con los demás tenientes de otras divisiones pero lo que no le gustaba eran los capitanes que daban miedo a su división y no dejaba que nadie tomara su lugar y el capitán general lo noto – capitán general sé que usted confía en los demás tenientes o alguno de los shinigamis que están aquí para que venzan a los capitanes y tome su puesto y den esa confianza otra vez, pero general capitán ryuk usted ha visto esos capitanes se creen arrogantes y dominadores de sus divisiones que nadie se atreve a retar por miedo a morir.

Ryuk sabía perfectamente que yamamoto tenía razón ningún capitán iba dejar su puesto en las divisiones, ya que ryuk fue ascendido por ser uno de los más respetados de la sociedad de almas y también por ser uno de los shinigamis más fuertes de la sociedad ya que se notaba un poco de canas en su cabellera castaña pero su condición física no estaba mal a pesar de los años que había vivido pero lo que si lo caracterizaba de los demás capitanes son sus ojos amielados que mostraba la pureza hacia los demás shinigamis y los tenientes de otras divisiones por eso respetaban al capitán general pero algo que los shinigamis era su pasado ya que lo veían solo en la noche mirando la luna.

Yamamoto quiere que descanses hoy – dijo el capitán general ryuk hacia su teniente, él se quedó sorprendido por las palabras debes en cuando su capitán general le daba días libres hasta que hablo de nuevo ryuk – además tienes que ir a la cuarta división para que te cure y aparte tengo que hacer papeleo así que tomate este día.

Yamamoto sabía que tenía razón su capitán general, mientras que ryuk iba ara su escritorio miro a yamamoto como se iba del lugar donde entrenaron, cuando llego a su oficina vio los papeleos que eran unos pocos así que tomo su silla para ver que contenía el papeleo pero antes de firmar recordó al niño que conoció en el bosque pero debía admitirlo si lo extrañaba cuando vio esa sonrisa que lo calmaba pero no podía ir al mundo humano ya que él es de alto rango así que se dedicó a ver lo que tenía de papeles. Pero ese día cambiaria para ambos mundos.

Regresando al mundo humano vemos a un naruto agotado con algunos puntos de chakra bloqueado ya que hinata lo había golpeado en los brazos porque no quería matarlo ella misma se sentiría culpable matar alguien que admiro, que lo apoyo en los exámenes chunin, pero lo más importante es que lo amara, no iba ser ella que lo matara le dijo que huyera pero no quería quería convencer a sus amigos que podría controlar el poder del kyubi si lo apoyaran a entrenar porque él no lo podría hacerlo solo por eso necesitaba a sus amigos para que lo apoyaran hasta que quedo arrinconado cerca de una roca que tenía uno de los sellos que separaba a los mundos, naruto vio la oportunidad así que aventó el kunai que tenía en la mano hacia el rostro de hinata.

Hinata se fijó del kunai que aventó naruto ella no podría esquivar así que cerro losojos para recibir el golpe, pero escucho un ruido de otro kunai chocando con la de naruto fijo su vista hacia atrás eran sus amigos que la habían salvado del kunai de naruto y no estaba solo venía con los shinobis del sonido, naruto ya no tenía escapatoria no podía utilizar su chackra su única opción que le quedaba era la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo porque ya no tenía suficientes kunais ni shurinkes así que se puso en guardia hasta que lee lo vio que aun quería pelear.

Piensas seguir peleando naruto – dijo lee algo sorprendido al ver que naruto aun quería pelear y huir de allí – no piensas rendirte naruto estas herido no tienes chackra, no tienes kunais ni shurinkes y aun así quieres seguir peleando con nosotros.

Si cejotas no me rendiré fácilmente – esto lo dijo con voz seria y agotado – porque yo seguiré adelante no me importa a quien me enfrente seguiré adelante.

Esto dejo sorprendidos a todos exceptuando a los shinobis del sonido ya que ellos no le importaban ya que no era nadie especial pero si para sus amigos eso es lo que pensaba naruto, miro a sus amigos pero lo que vio es que ya no tenía esa conexión de compañerismo así que no tenía otra opción que pelear contra sus amigos miro por última vez a sus amigos pero vio a hinata con una expresión triste pero la cambio a una más seria, así que estaba listo no se iba a rendir ante nadie pelearía hasta el final.

Niño tonto – dijo jirobo adelantándose para golpearlo naruto intento atacarlo con su puño él lo esquivo con tanta facilidad que incluso le dio una patada en el estómago y lo mando contra la roca que estaba el sello que dividía a los dos mundos ellos no notaron el sello que estaba ahí, cuando vieron a naruto levantarse jirobo grito – aviente un kunai

Sus amigos salieron de su asombro al ver que naruto no se iba a rendir ni menos con ellos que el mismo los consideraba como su primera familia pero el ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos, cuando grito jirobo sasuke avento el kunai mientras que un naruto intentaba apoyarse en la pared sintió como el kunai le atravesó la mano quiso dar un grito por el dolor, pero se aguantó no quería dar debilidad por un grito con su otra mano intentaba sacar el kunai que lo tenía incrustado pero luego sintió tres kunais en su ante brazo quiso gritar de nuevo así levanto su vista de quien había arrojado los tres kunais y se sorprendió que era choji, shikamaru y kiba, naruto ya no tenía escapatoria no le quedaba chackra , una mano estaba enterada en la piedra y su antebrazo herido no se podía sacar ninguna de los kunais que tenía incrustados y su cuerpo adolorido y agotado. Hasta que escucho una voz.

Bien prepárenlo para el ritual – dijo kidomaru hacia los shinobis de la hoja ellos lo vieron que no se acercaría hacia el pero el anbu se acercó hacia naruto quien lo vio directamente y kidomaru hablo para sacarlo de trance – hey tu anbu porque te quedas ahí mirándolo anbu – dijo kidomaru pero vio que nadie de los shinobis de la hoja lo ayudaba pero vio como sus amigos se posesionaban en cada lado del jinchuriki – que hacen ustedes – dijo kidomaru molesto al ver que sus compañeros ya estaban cerca del jinchuriki hasta que hablo unkon

Tenemos que hacerlo rápido kidomaru – dijo serio unkon al ver que kidomaru se molestó ya que él se estaba divirtiendo con el jinchuriki, y lo miro como cerraba los ojos ya que su cuerpo estaba pesado pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando unkon lo llamo – rápido kidomaru no tardara en sanarse o peor que libere el zorro para que nos mate

Kidomaru no le quedo más opción que hacerle caso así que se prepararon el ritual así que tomaron a naruto y lo arrojaron al piso con todo los kunais los del sonido se posicionaron a cada lado de naruto para hacer el sello y sus amigos iban hacer testigos que sellaran el espíritu del zorro en el cuerpo y alma de naruto para siempre, mientras que un naruto lo veía todo desde el piso vio a sus amigos que no hacían nada para ayudarlo vio como los del sonido estaban haciendo una posición de manos hasta que escucho a los del sonido el tipo de sello

Arte ninja sello del alma permanente – dijeron al mismo tiempo los del sonido naruto y sus amigos vieron que en el estómago de naruto aparecían unas marcas extrañas como una estrella boca abajo.

Para naruto este sello lo quemaba si no por dentro incluso al mismo kyubi que liberaba todo su poder por medio del cuerpo de naruto pero por fuera se veía el manto rojo del kyubi que sorprendió a todos como estaba tomando forma de zorro pero ese poder lo libero no solo a ellos incluso llego afectar el sello que estaba en la roca. pero se sorprendieron cuando el poder del zorro logro soltar un inmenso poder que afecto a los shinobis que estaban cerca

En la sociedad de almas algunos shinigamis sintieron ese poder que incluso algunos capitanes lo notaron pero no quisieron ir averiguar ya que no les incumbia mientras que algunos tenientes si lo sintieron fueron dar aviso al capitan general.

yamamoto lo sentiste - dijo una teniente de cabello azul, con ojos verdes y llevaba su vestimenta de shinigami y lleavaba su zanpakuto en la cintura, mientras que yamamoto asentía, - vamos tenemos que avisarle

los tenientes se apresuraron al ver que el capitán general salia de allí y vieron como se apresuraba hacia la puerta que conectaba al mundo humano cuando los tenientes llegaron ala mima zona donde estaba el capitán general

capitan general ryuk - dijo yamamoto agotado ya que su capitán es demasiado rápido y ryuk lo noto - piensa ir usted solo

ryuk asintio les dijo - este poder lo sentí una vez cuando estaba en una misión de reconocimiento y se de quien es - yamamoto y la teniente de cabello azul se sorprendieron como el capitán general de quien era le dueño de ese poder hasta que los saco de sus pensamientos - no tardo así que no me esperen - con esto ultimo el capitán general atraveso la puerta, pero lo que no sabia es que iba a cumplir su promesa a naruto

 **CONTINUARA**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII: la muerte de naruto y el comienzo

 **En el capítulo anterior**

ryuk asintió les dijo - este poder lo sentí una vez cuando estaba en una misión de reconocimiento y se de quien es - yamamoto y la teniente de cabello azul se sorprendieron como el capitán general de quien era el dueño de ese poder hasta que los saco de sus pensamientos - no tardo así que no me esperen - con esto último el capitán general atravesó la puerta, pero lo que no sabía es que iba a cumplir su promesa a naruto

 **Continuación de la historia**

Naruto estaba sintiendo todo el dolor del sello que se estaba aplicando en su cuerpo incluso el kyubi sentía como el ardor del agua y como aparecían cadenas que lo unirían dentro del cuerpo de naruto, mientras que afuera tayuyá estaba sonriendo como sufría el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, pero el grupo de traidores estaba viendo todo lo que sucedía como naruto aguantaba las ganas de gritar pero los del sonido lo disfrutaban

No se distraigan – dijo unkon serio ya que él también le gustaba disfrutar pero lo primero era encerrar al biju dentro de su cuerpo para que no interfiriera con los planes de orochimaru – si no completamos uy bien el sello se podrá escapar ya sea en espíritu o en carne y hueso

Todos escucharon atentamente lo que decía pero aparte de ellos había cierta planta que escuchaba todo en el árbol mientras que los jóvenes shinobis no se dieron cuenta de su presencia todavía

No crees que es ahorra de intervenir – dijo la mitad blanca a la otra mitad negra de su cuerpo – ya hemos tenido suficiente información

Lose sigue esto arruinara nuestros planes de juntar a todos lo bijus – dijo la mitad negra fijando su vista hacia al jinchuriki de las nueve colas – tendremos que impedir que el sello no sea completado – esto último lo dijo con seriedad antes de meterse en el árbol.

Mientras que los demás seguían viendo como su ex amigo que le dio batalla todo este tiempo incluso se ha librado de la muerte pero esta vez él tendría su final junto al espíritu del zorro que ahorra estaba dentro de su cuerpo para siempre.

Creo que este sera el final de naruto definitivamente – dijo seriamente choji mientras comía sus papas nadie dijo al respeto – porque no nos vamos de aquí ya que ellos se encargue de el

No podemos hacer eso – dijo sai quien aún tenía su máscara de ANBU algunos se sorprendieron de que no se quería ir pero otros tenía la razón – hay que llevar pruebas de que murió en combate y que no se ha encontrado su cuerpo

Que problemático pero concuerdo con el ANBU si no llevamos algo de naruto la quinta hokage preguntara como murió narutto – dijo shikamaru analizando los problema si le preguntara si decía que fue un nuevo enemigo – que les parece si le decimos que fue de otra aldea.

Jajajajajaja van a mentir que ustedes lo traicionaron para deshacer de el – dijo una voz desconocida para los shinobis, incluso los shinobis estaban sorprendidos incluso, los shinobis del sonido también escucharon la voz pero no despegaron su vista del sello – que patéticos son ustedes – todos fijaron su vista de dónde provenía la voz y se fijaron que provenía de la roca donde estaba el sello, donde aparecía un humanoide que tenía dos extensiones de atrapamoscas pero lo que les sorprendió era las mitades que tenía en el cuerpo la mita es negra y la otra blanca pero lo que tenía el traje de akatsuki que es negro con las nubes roja – déjenme presentarnos – dijeron al mismo tiempo – mi nombre es zetsu

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver al humanoide se podría decir que era la mitad de una planta o de que su cuerpo estuviera dividido en dos hasta que sai y sasuke lo reconocieron por la vestimenta que traía hasta que hablo sasuke.

Oye dime dónde está mi hermano – dijo sauske con odio viendo al tipo traía la misma vestimenta que su hermano itachi pero no tuvo respuesta haciéndolo enfadar mucho y que activara su sharinga incompleto – dime dónde está mi hermano – esto lo dijo de orden, pero fue tranquilizado por sus amigos

Yo no estoy para darte información niño – dijo zetsu a sasuke quien lo miraba seriamente – he venido aquí para interrumpir el sello ya que afectaran nuestros planes mocosos – dijo zetsu a punto de atacar a los shinobis del sonido quien ya estuvieron de terminar hasta que hablo kidomaru

Oigan ustedes shinobis de la hoja no se queden parados ahí deténgalo – lo dijo como una orden cuando los shinobis de la hoja quisieron moverse pero sintieron que sus cuerpos no se movían hasta que se fijaron su vista hacia al suelo y vieron que estaba sujeto por raíces que avanzaban hasta sus brazos que impedía moverse, pero los shinobis del sonido escuchaban los ruidos hasta que kidomaru hablo – que les pasa no puede detener aun shinobi. – pero se calló cuando vio la al humanoide con forma de planta salir de la roca que tenía el sello

Hasta que jirobo retrocedió por ver el enemigo salir de la roca todos se sorprendieron al ver que uno de los del sondo retrocedió pero se fijaron en el jinchuriki que aun aguantaba el dolor pero cuando se retiró jirobo el sello que lo estaban aplicando fue cancelado incluso los mismos shinobis del sonido se retiraron hasta que hablo tayuyá

Gordo ya ves lo que haces – dijo tayuyá molesta por ver como una parte del sello ya casi estaba completo y que retrocediera fuera por reflejo –ya casi estaba completo el sello, además me encantaba verlo como retenía sus gritos de dolor – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que incluso hinata tenía ganas de matarla por humillar aún a su amor casi imposible hasta que escucho al shinobi que retrocedió

Retrocedí porque es un miembro de akatsuki tayuyá – esto lo dijo jirobo serio mirando a su contrincante, pero tayuyá y kidomaru se quedaron con la duda de la palabra akatsuki o que era akatsuki, o que es akatsuki, además los que sabían de esta información son sankon, unkon y jirobo ya que kabuto les conto sobre akatsuki asi que decidio compartírselo a los demás incluso a los shinobis – akatsuki es una organización criminal donde están los shinobis renegados de clase S.

Dejando sorprendido a los demás shinobis de que se iban a enfrentar a un renegado de clase S los shinobis del sonido estaban listos para atacar al enemigo que incluso jirobo y sankon activaron la marca de maldición hasta que hablo sankon

Kidomaru tayuya vayan soltando a los shinobis de la hoja – dijo sankon como orden mientras que veían como zetsu se acercó al jinchuriki que estaba aún en la roca con el kunai que tenía atravesado en la mano – que crees que haces zetsu deja nuestra presa ahí donde esta aun no terminamos con él.

Pero zetsu no le hizo caso asi que le quito el kunai que tenía enterado más lo del antebrazo así que respondió y se fijó que aun respiraba con dificultad así que se lo llevaría a la cueva para extraer al biju antes que el jinchuriki muriera con el zorro, giro su vista y vio que los shinobis de la hoja ya estaban sueltos de sus raíces

Porque no nos divertimos – dijo la mitad blanca, a la mitad negra que no respondió – tomare tu silencio como afirmación – así que zetsu se preparó para la pelea que iba tener con los shinobis del sonido y de la hoja

Una vez que los shinobis de la hoja ellos prepararon sus kunais en la mano incluso sasuke, neji y hinata tenían activos sus kekegenkai mientras que los shinobis del sonido tenían activaban su sello maldito nivel 1 incluso sakura vio las marcas que tenía los del sonido era similar la marca que tenía sasuke, pero no le importo adamas tenía que matar a naruto y llevarle la prueba a la quinta hokage de que el murió en batalla, así que comenzó la batalla entre zetsu.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraba ryuk corriendo sobre los arboles porque al principio sintió de quien era el poder que sintió pero fijo su vista aun cráter que estaba allí así que decidió analizar lo que paso ahí

Veo que hubo una batalla – dijo ryuk analizando el cráter que se encontraba rastros de telaraña y vio los cuatro kunais que estaban quemados – veo que utilizo los kunais como propulsor para salir de la telaraña pero tuvo consecuencias – dijo viendo todo a su alrededor hasta que vio unas manchas de sangre – aún está vivo pero con heridas – se notaba su sonrisa de que estuviera vivo pero también de preocupación – ahorra que lo noto perdí su rastro de poder, creo que utilizare el lazo espiritual para encontrarlo más rápido – lo dijo así que concentro su poder para que aparecieran los lazos espirituales que aparecieron ya que eran tiras blancas, se tomó su tiempo para ubicar al niño que se encontró algunos años, agarro una tira – te encontré – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa así que utilizaría su paso flash

La pelea se volvió intensamente se veía que las kunoichis estaban agotadas de peleas contra un criminal de rango S pero tenía que acercarse a naruto para que siguieran con el ritual del sello pero era imposible acercarse ya que zetsu utilizaba las raíces como escudo para que no se acercaran, hasta que hablo ino

Como nos acercaremos a naruto si zetsu no lo dejan además esas raíces que tiene como escudo – dijo ino ya agotada de pelear y de perseguir a naruto pero tenían que traer a naruto para concluir con el ritual así que intentaron ir por naruto otra vez pero zetsu utilizo las raíces para que retrocedieran – no puede ser no nos deja pasar

Los shinobis del sonido se le dificultaba mucho ya que zetsu se metía en los arboles pero los atacaba por diferentes lados hasta que hablo kidomaru

No lo puedo atacar con mi telaraña – dijo kidomaru molesto ya que quería ver cuánto aguantaba, pero algo llamo su atención – veo que el bellos durmiente se despertó de su tortura

Esto lo dijo en voz alta lo que llamo la atención a todos cuando dirigieron su vista hacia donde estaba naruto, sus amigos se sorprendieron como seguía de pie, pero lo que vieron lo sorprendió sus heridas no sanaban, pero lo que si le costaba era respirara tranquila mente su ojos le pesaban

"tengo que huir de aquí antes que sigan con el ritual" – lo dijo entre sus pensamientos asi que se movio adentrándose al bosque para esconderse y descansa, ya que sentía los ojos pesados para ver lo que sucedía – te…te…ten…go… q…que… hu…ir…d…de…a…q…aquí – con esto último se adentró al bosque dejando desconcertado a sus amigos, hasta que fueron sacados de sus pensamientos

Que hacen ahí parados – dijo tayuyá igual de sorprendida al ver que el jinchuriki aun tenia fuerza para seguir adelante después que se aguantó del dolor del sello lastimado por las bombas pero ella no le importo adamas tenía que seguir ordenes de lord orochimaru que era de sellar para siempre al zorro dentro del cuerpo del jinchuriki - vallan por el mientras que nosotros nos encargamos de zetsu y si lo encuentra mátenlo ya que también el zorro morirá junto con el – dijo tayuyá en orden mientras que los shinobis de la hoja asentía

Vamos por naruto – dijo sasuke con su sharinga activo dando órdenes a sus amigos ya que ellos no podían con un criminal de rango S, pero tarde temprano el sacaría la información a zetsu una vez acabada la misión de matar a naruto – no lo vallan a matar porque tengo preguntas de donde está mi hermano – esto último se lo dijo a los shinobis del sonido

No se los permitiré – dijo zetsu al ver que los shinobis de la hoja iban por el jinchuriki, así que preparo un jutsu de clon de sombra, fue interrumpido por una shurinke pero esta era sólida que incluso corto un poco dela parte de la atrapamoscas – pero qué demonios – fijo su vista a los shinobis del sonido

Nunca pensé que utilizaría mi shurinke de oro pegajoso – dijo kidomaru sacando un poco de oro pegajoso y moldeándolo para convertirlo en kunai – pero esto sera divertido a ver cuánto duras zetsu

Zetsu se fijó a los otros shinobis del sonido vio que la chica sacaba una flauta, el gordo estaba listo con un jutsu, y al pelo gris se veía como salía otra persona de su cuerpo, ahorra zetsu se iba enfrentar a cinco shinobis pero ahorra ellos tenían su sello de maldición nivel uno pero cuando dirigió su vista a donde estaba los shinobis de la hoja que ya no estaban si perseguía a los de la hoja perdería la vida, pero si se quedaba a pelear con los del sonido perderá al jinchuriki , así que decidió pelear con los cinco del sonido

Mientras tanto en otro lugar cerca de la batalla de los del sonido contra uno de los miembros de akatsuki, se encontraba un naruto bien lastimado apenas si podía moverse, pero tenía que apresurarse por que tarde temprano ellos lo encontraría, así que decidió avanzar sin importar el dolor no le importaba si se encontraba con otro shinobi de la aldea adamas esperaría su muerte, hasta que choco con alguien naruto no quiso levantar la cabeza.

Naruto – dijo una voz femenina, pero esta voz se escuchaba triste, naruto había escuchado esa voz, hasta que levanto la cabeza encontrándose a una señora joven ya que la veía de cerca traía un mandil verde pero lo que si le llamo su atención era su cabello rojizo, ya que parte de su cabello cubría sus ojos, hasta que escucho la voz de la mujer - ¿Qué te paso naruto? – para naruto esa voz era tranquilizadora incluso se le notaba unas lágrimas ella le mostro una sonrisa triste así que lo abrazo y le dijo unas palabras en su oído antes de desaparecer.

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de aquella mujer se sintió un poco tranquilo asi que siguió adelante sin mirar atrás, hasta que escucho unos ruidos en los árboles, así que decidió irse un poco más rápido si se quedaba ellos lo llevarían otra vez para terminar el sello y matarlo ya que escucho toda la conversación desde que le aplicaron el sello hasta la llegada del miembro de akatsuki; ya que él tenía tres enemigos los primeros sus amigos, luego los del sonido y por ultimo akatsuki todo por el espíritu del zorro de las nueve colas; naruto avanzo todo lo que tenía de fuerza hasta llegar a un precipicio y los ruidos de los árboles se escuchaban cada vez más cerca así que estaría preparado para la pelea.

Es…t…..t…e este será mi final – dijo naruto sacando todo el aire que tenía y olvidando que seu cuerpo esta lastimado asi que preparo sus últimos kunais a la mano – si voy a morir moriré como todo un shinobi – esto lo dijo serio pero a la vez con tristeza, hasta que distinguió unos kunais acercarse, así que se aventó al suelo provocando que sus heridas del antebrazo y de su mano le dolería más, pero el no dio el grito, así que se puso de pie vio a todos sus amigos con la misma expresión que lo veía en la aldea

Veo que aquí termina naruto – dijo sasuke con su sharinga activo y con odio asu mejor amigo – no sé cómo te libras de la muerte naruto te has salvado de kunais, kunais con bombas y el ritual aun quieres pelear todavía por tu vida naruto

Naruto no dijo nada incluso no se podía notar sus ojos ya que eran cubiertos por la sombra que hacia su cabello, sus amigos lo notaron así que decidieron atacarlo el primero fue choji quien ya estaba haciendo jutsus en las manos.

Arte ninja jutsu multi tamaño – naruto reconoció ese jutsu así que intento ser más veloz ya que su jutsu es un poco lento, naruto necesitaba moverse pero sintió que no lo hacía, dirigió su vista, hacia el suelo y vio su sombra como era conectado por shikamaru, naruto conocía este tipo de jutsu si alguien lo golpeaba el mismo recibiría el golpe así que no tenía que preocuparse, hasta que hablo choji – shikamaru suéltalo ya.

Ok choji es todo tuyo – dijo shikamaru serio ya que ellos habían planeado esta estrategia, shikamaru se fija en su mejor amigo de la infancia que no le pasara nada vio como golpeo a naruto casi votándolo a un metro del precipicio – bien choji adamas tenemos que matarlo

Bien es mi turno, verdad akamaru – dijo kiba viendo cómo se levantaba naruto pero no mostraba sus ojos – vamos akamaru hay que acabarlo para que ya no sea una amenaza más para la aldea – con esto ultimo akamaru se posiciona en la espalda de kiba ambos concentran chackra haciendo un jutsu que naruto lo reconoció – jarte ninja jutsu clon hombre bestia – transformando akamaru en el clon de kiba y naruto sabia que seguía después – espero que recibas daño naruto arte ninja jutsu colmillo sobre colmillo – dijeron los dos kibas formando unos torbellinos que se dirigían a naruto, ya que sus movimientos son rapidos y para naruto como estaba lastimado tendría que recibir los golpes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en la pelea de los sonidos y el miembro de akatsuki estaban parejos ya se sentía agotados hasta que hablo zetsu

Son demasiado fuertes lo que veo – dijo zetsu viendo como sus oponentes sonreían de que un miembro de akatsuki supieran lo fuerte que son, pero siguió hablando – pero aun no demuestran su verdadero poder – esto dejo sorprendido a los del sonido, hasta que hablo jirobo

Si deberás quieres que liberemos nuestro poder estas equivocado – lo dijo seriamente hacia zetsu que lo miraba – pero si deberás quieres que te mostremos nuestro poder – esto lo dijo con voz divertida mostrando su sonrisa – asi que prepate para morir

Zetsu ya se estaba preparando para la batalla hasta que sitié algo diferente a su alrededor que incluso los del sonido no lo percibieron hasta que zetsu vio una sombra cerca de los árboles, empezó hablar de nuevo.

Aquí termina nuestra batalla – dijo zetsu algo asustado por lo que vio a lo lejos no le gustaría que interviniera en sus planes – nos volveremos a ver shinobis del sonido por este momento me retiro.

Esto dejo desconcertado a los shinobis del sonido ya que estaban listo para liberar el sello de maldición nivel 2, pero vieron como zetsu se metía debajo de la tierra ya que su pelea iba a subir otro nivel pero tenían una duda ¿Por qué zetsu se retiraba? Y la respuesta más obvia seria refuerzos de los shinobis de la hoja o que un nuevo enemigo se acercara hasta que hablo kidomaru

Supongo que me quede con las ganas de matar a ese miembro de akatsuki – esto lo dijo con enojo ya que su diversión se había terminado – ahorra que esta batalla se terminó hay que ir ayudar esos de la hoja en matar al jinchuriki ya que si el enemigo que viene nos matara sea uno de la hoja o de diferente aldea.

Cuando ya se fueron del lugar fueron en busca del jinchuriki y los shinobis de la hoja, pero no se percataron que alguien se aproximaba a gran velocidad los shinobis del sonido se retiraron del lugar, pero cierta persona había llegado en la zona de batalla, lo analizo con cuidado lo que había pasado, pero se dirigió a la roca donde estaba el sello

Veo que el sello aún sigue – dijo analizando el sello que separaba el mundo espirtual con el mundo humano pero noto que había rastro de sangre en ese lugar – aún sigue con vida – dijo esto con la esperanza de que estuviera con vida hasta que recordó su palabras

Flashback

 _Ryuk se percató de esto le dice algo – naruto espera mejor te acompaño hasta donde llegue el bosque – naruto sonríe así que los dos se van (nota ryuk ya tiene su espada en la cintura) cuando llega al final del bosque ve la aldea ryuk se detiene y naruto lo ve con duda y le dice – naruto aquí ya no te puedo acompañar espero que lo entiendas – naruto lo ve con cara de tristeza pero ryuk se percata y le dice un último consejo – naruto nunca te rindas hay sueños que puedes cumplir por ti mismo – naruto se queda dudando hasta le pregunta_

 _Pero yo no tengo un sueño ryuk – sama – lo dice entono de tristeza que ryuk lo nota se inca ante él le dice._

 _Naruto tu estas vivo porque tienes un sueño que lo puedes cumplir y ese sueño debe ser algo que te motiva a seguir adelante y no rendirte – naruto se sorprende las palabras que le dice, naruto iba articular una palabra hasta que ryuk menciona algo – todos tenemos una vida para vivir al límite naruto si esa vida se desperdicia no cumplirás lo que tú quieras sueños, propósitos por eso quiero que me prometas que cumplirás tu sueño y que vivas al límite._

 _Naruto asiente y le da un último abrazo al shinigami por lo feliz de conocerlo pero algo le llama la atención pero ryuk se percató y le dice – que tienes naruto no te noto algo dudoso – naruto le empieza a decir algo_

 _Si muero de joven sin cumplir ningún mis sueños – ryuk sonríe pero lo dejo continuar por que naruto ya sabía cuál era su sueño se lo dice al shinigamop – yo quiero ser hokage ryuk – sama que me reconozcan y me respeten pero ese es mi temor que no llegue cumplirlo – ryuk le dice algo a naruto_

 _Mira naruto si mueres y no cumples tu sueño yo mismo vengo por ti para que te conviertas en un shinigami te parece – naruto se le hicieron brillos a los ojos pero antes de continuar con su conversación ryuk escucha alguien que se acerca así que ya era el momento de despedirse – creo que ya es hora de irme naruto adamas cumple tu promesa de no decir nada – naruto asiente antes que le shingami se fuera le dijo alg a naruto – por cierto naruto no llames sama me siento viejo dime capitán ryuk_

Fin del Flashback

Al recordar esto ryuk se le formo una sonrisa sincera pero vio el rastro de sangre que se dirigía al bosque así que utilizaría su paso flash para ver si se encontraba bien.

Un naruto bien lastimado que apenas si podía agarrar su kunai en la mano ya que había sido lastimado por sus amigos recibió golpes de kiba con su jutsu colmillo sobre colmillo, que lo alejo del precipicio dejándolo cerca de un árbol, luego le toco a lee utilizando su taijutsu dejando a naruto bien lastimado dejándolo con los huesos rotos de sus costillas dejando un hilo de sangre en su boca, luego fue atacada por ino, tenten y sakura ya que ellas lo atacaron con kunais dejándolo con más heridas en su cuerpo ya que su ropa era un desastre incluso su chamara ya no tenía sus mangas incluso neji utilizo rotación bloqueando sus puntos de cahckra, shino utilizaba sus insectos para comerse su chackra que le quedaba.

Bien es mi turno – dijo sasuke preparando su chidori y viendo como naruto se levantaba ya que no estaba cerca del precipicio pero si estaba en un árbol ya que ino, sakura y tenten le encajaron sus kunasi en las manos para que no escapara – aquí termina todo naruto – esto último dijo sasuke clavándole su chidori en el hombro – pero aún falta dos personas para que te den el golpe de gracia naruto

Esto lo dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan el anbu (sai), adamas se acercó para quitarle la banda a naruto, cuando estaba cerca él estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos mostraba tristeza, se le acercó al odio y le dijo esto – tus amigos tuvieron miedo al ver todo ese poder, pero no te preocupes serán unos anbus perfectos pero serán unas herramientas – esto dejo perplejo a naruto quien quiso levantar la cabeza pero recibió una espada que le atravesó el estómago – haciendo escupir sangre

La que seguía era hinata, pero ella no quería lastimarlo peroel anbu le dijo que si no lo hacía estaba traicionando a su aldea, pero sus amigos se acercó para decirle que no era justo que la llamaran traidora, hasta que hinata se acercó a naruto para matarlo ya tenía su byakugan activo, hasta que hablo de naruto

Hi…na…ttt…a….ttt…en – pero su palabras no llegaron a hinata porque ella lo golpeo en el corazón dándole la muerte segura, pero ella estaba destrozada por matarlo con sus propias manos, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llegaron los shinobis del sonido.

Mmm veo que lo mataron – dijo unkon viendo como quedo al jinchuriki pero se pusieron serios – hay que irnos de aquí no sé porque zetsu se fue – sasuke iba a contestar porque dejaron ir a zetsu pero unkon siguió hablando – pero lo que viene creo que es un shinobi de la hoja o de la aldea asi que vayámonos de aquí – con esto último los shinobis de la hoja y del sonido se separaron pero la utima en irse fue hianta

Ella se acercó a naruto – lo siento naruto – kun – esto lo dijo con tristeza antes de irse le dio un beso a la boca – espero que estés en un mejor lugar – con esto último se fue derramando una lagrimas

Cuando se fue hinata algo ilumino a naruto levantando su cara y lo que vio eran unas puertas con ángeles que se estaban abriendo, pero naruto sentía que ya se podía mover su cuerpo él se fijó en su cuerpo que estaba lastimado y muerto, al principio se asustó mucho pero al ver la puerta se sentía la tranquilidad, cuando iba a dar un paso alguien lo toma del hombro impidiendo su paso, naruto giro al ver quien era que lo detenía pero sonrió al ver la persona que lo sujetaba

Capitán Ryuk – dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que riyuk estaba triste por ver que naruto murió, pero feliz al ver que no solio la puerta del infierno pero si la del cielo – vino por mi verdad capitán ryuk.

Si naruto vengo por ti – dijo algo de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza, naruto se fijó como se cerraban las puertas del cielo y se abrían otras puertas – vamos naruto porque aquí comienza tu nuevo camino – con esto último naruto y el capitán ryuk se metieron a la puerta que dirigía a la sociedad de almas.

 **Continuara**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: la llegada de naruto hacia la sociedad de almas

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Capitán Ryuk – dijo naruto con una sonrisa mientras que riyuk estaba triste por ver que naruto murió, pero feliz al ver que no solio la puerta del infierno pero si la del cielo – vino por mi verdad capitán ryuk.

Si naruto vengo por ti – dijo algo de felicidad pero a la vez de tristeza, naruto se fijó como se cerraban las puertas del cielo y se abrían otras puertas – vamos naruto porque aquí comienza tu nuevo camino – con esto último naruto y el capitán ryuk se metieron a la puerta que dirigía a la sociedad de almas

 **Continuación de la historia**

Cuando cruzaron la puerta naruto se quedó impresionado por ver cómo es la sociedad de almas ya que nunca se imaginó que había tantas casas pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el capitán general ryuk

Bienvenido a la sociedad de almas naruto – dijo ryuk sonriendo de ver la expresión de naruto que estaba asombrado, pero se fijó en su ropa y las heridas que traía pero sus heridas debieron de sanar hasta que le hablo – oye naruto – lo llamo de forma amigable – vamos que te curen tus heridas y que te cambies la ropa,

Naruto asintió pero agacho la cabeza de tan solo recordar su pelea contra sus amigos pero sentía feliz de que el capitán ryuk lo haya recogido como lo Prometeo así que se subió a la espalda de ryuk

Mientras tanto algunos tenientes se estaban reuniendo de cada división, hablando sobre lo que sintieron en ese momento y si regresaría con bien el capitán general hasta que hablo yamamoto.

El regresara con bien no hay de qué preocuparse – esto se lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - pero tengo la duda ¿Cómo sabe el capitán general ryuk sobre ese poder?

Todos asintieron con lo que le dijo el teniente yamamoto, ya que ellos conocían muy bien a l capitán general incluso, los tenientes lo consideraban como un padya que sus capitanes maltrataba a su escuadrón a ellos mismo ya que sus capitanes no los dejaban ascender como capitanes adamas el rango que llegaba es ser teniente incluso algunos se enfrentaron a sus capitanes pero tuvieron un precio, los tenientes salieron de sus pensamientos cuando sintieron la presencia del capitán general ryuk. Hasta que hablo el teniente de la división ocho a la peli azul de ojos verdes que es de la cuarta división.

Oye princesita de agua ve a ver cómo está el capitán general – esto le molesto a la teniente de la cuarta división queriéndolo matar, ya que odiaba que le dijieran princesa del agua, pero el teniente de la octava división hablo antes de ser asesinado porque sus amigos sabían que si se metían con la teniente de la cuarta división iba ser su peor pesadilla así que hablo rápido – para que lo cures rápido, ya sabes cómo es tu capitán – la teniente de la cuarta división iba sacando su zanpakuto con una sonrisa sádica, pero cuando le dijo de su capitán guardo su espada.

Esto aún no termina kyo – se lo dijo de forma amenazante al teniente de la octava división, ya que él era un joven de cabellera verde, es alto que los demás tenientes y sus ojos son de color ámbar, se dio la vuelta antes de irse le dijo a todos – el próximo que me llame princesa de agua yo misma seré su peor pesadilla, pero tú no te libras de esta kyo

Al escuchar esto los demás tenientes excepto yamamoto ya que él no le decía princesa adamas la llamaba por su nombre pero los demás siempre la molestaba e incluso ella misma los ha lastimado que incluso a uno de los tenientes le rompió la costilla pero también lo ha curado asi que le dijo – cuando termine de curar al capitán general vendré por ti kyo

Kyo trago en seco por saber que iba ser lastimado por una de las tenientes ya que es la mejor peleadora de cuerpo a cuerpo y la mejor en pelea de largo alcance, los tenientes de las otras divisiones le temían, pero ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para quitar a sus capitanes del puesto, cuando la teniente de la cuarta división se fue a su división para recibir al capitán general kyo suspiro de alivio

Te pasas kyo sabes que ella no le gusta que la llamen princesa del agua – le dijo el teniente de la tercera división – bueno más al rato iré a ver cómo está el capitán general y además tengo preguntas que hacerle sobre ese poder que fue liberado – lo dijo en tonalidad serio viendo a los demás tenientes que también los veía serios – porque no seré el único que quiere respuesta si no me equivoco – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad – bueno los dejo tengo que checar algo en la división más al rato iré a ver al capitán general.

Ryuk había llegado a la cuarta división donde fue recibido por la cuarta división, mientras que un naruto lo veía todo con asombro incluso veía tantas personas que llevaban sus espadas pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una shinigami se acercó a ryuk

Capitán general – dijo la shinigami muy feliz al ver al capitán general – que lo trae por aquí capitán general, si busca a mai esta con los demás tenientes hablando sobre el tema de lo que sintieron – paro de hablar cuando distinguió algo en la espalda del capitán ryuk vio que era un niño de trece o doce años pero lo que le llamo la atención fue los vendajes, las heridas y lo que más le llamo la atención era su ropa de shinobi – capitán general puedo hablar con usted a solas – esto lo dijo en un tono indiferente

Claro – lo dijo con una sonrisa pero antes de irse bajo a naruto de su espalda, lo dejo en una de las sillas y le dijo – naruto no te muevas de aquí no tardo mucho.

Naruto asintió y se quedó en la silla, mientras que ryuk y la shingami de la cuarta división iban a otro lugar más alejado para que nadie lo escuchara menos naruto hasta que hablo ryuk

De qué quieres hablar péqueña – dijo el capitán general a la shinigami pero ella lo ve con enfado – porque me miras de esa mane… - pero fue interrumpido por la shinigami

Primero capitán general odio que medigan pequeño y segundo porque trajo a un shinobi – lo dijo con enojo y rencor hacia el shinobi que trajo el capitán general – además ellos causaran problemas aquí en la sociedad de almas – pero se fijó de nuevo al joven shinobi, luego miro al capitán general que estaba serio pero siguió hablando – usted sabe muy bien que si alguno de los capitanes sabe que hay un shinobi aquí cerca lo maltratara como lo hacen en todo en el seireitei ya que una parte de la población pertenece casi shinobis – esto lo dijo con enojo – ademas sabe muy bien lo qu…. Pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que provenía de la sala la joven shinigami iba ir a ver pero fue detenida por el capitán general

Sé que es un shinobi pero no se me olvida lo que sucedió ese dia – esto lo dijo muy serio que incluso la shingami sintió el miedo – pero no sabes lo que le ocurrió a ese niño, además ese niño estará bajo mi cuidado y estará en una de las divisiones – esto sorprendió a la shinigami pero iba hablar pero ryuk hablo de nuevo – además tengo que hablar con los tenientes y capitanes de cada división – con esto termino la discusión

Minutos antes

Naruto estaba observo como el capitán ryuk se iba con una shinigami pelinegra de ojos grises y de baja estatura mientras que el ve como se iban, veía tantos shinigamis atendiendo o hablando, quiso levantarse para ir al baño cuando cae al suelo provocando la mirada de los shinigamis de la cuarta división, los shinigamis notaron sus heridas pero cambiaron su mirada una seria por ver la vestimenta del shinobi, naruto levanto la cabeza y vio como los shinigamis lo miraban y naruto conocía esa mirada

" _esa misma mirada la conozco me odian" –_ pensó un naruto triste hasta que vio su mano que aún tenía la herida que le clavo sasuke y luego miro las demás heridas de su brazo – " _que raro porque el zorro aún no ha curado mis heridas y ademas hace tiempo que no escucho su voz tenebrosa"_

Salió de su pensamiento se quiso levantar otra vez pero sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse levanto la cabeza y miro a una shinigami de cabello azul, con ojos verdes y algo mayor que él se podría ver que tenía un busto mayor pero no se notaba por su traje de shinigami, hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Estas bien – le pregunto ella a naruto, ya que el asintió con la cabeza, pero ella nota los vendajes y las heridas de su cuerpo incluso noto su shinobi, pero no le importo si es shinobi o no ella lo curara, se levantó y llamo a un shinigami – quiero que me traigas una camilla – el shinigami asintió y se fue por lo que le pidió – no te preocupes yo te cur… pero no termino su oración porque alguien todos se tensaron al ver a uno de los capitanes más temerosos y egoísta, hasta que hablo.

¿Dónde está el capitán general? – lo dijo con voz autoritaria, nadie dijo nada naruto sabía que él era capitán, ya que él era más alto y llevaba su espada en la cintura y lo que caracterizaba era una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo era de pelo es castaño y sus ojos negros como la oscuridad, naruto veía como todos no hablaban adamas estaban callados miro a la shinigami que la ayudo, lo que vio naruto en sus ojos es miedo volvió hablar el capitán – respondan ¿Dónde está el capitán general? – dijo el capitán pero vio a su teniente que estaba con naruto pero él no le importo al niño si no a su teniente – ya veo mira quien está aquí si es mi querida teniente – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa sádica – teniente Mai kazuki.

Ca…ca…capitán – dijo mai con miedo viendo cómo se acercaba su capitán hacia ella, luego fijo su vista hacia naruto quien lo miraba serio a su capitán, antes que se le acercara su capitán le susurro algo a naruto – no te levantes ni te metas en esta conversación.

Cuando naruto iba a protestar ya estaba cerca el capitán y vio como agarraba a la teniente mai de sus cabellos mientras que ella aguantaba el dolor todos de la división lo veían como agarraba a la teniente hasta que hablo – dime fenómeno donde está el capitán general – lo dijo con odio al ver que su teniente no le respondía la quiso azotar contra el piso hasta que escucho una voz

Detente maldito – dijo naruto en tono furioso de ver como un escuadrón no ayudaba a su teniente a ser rescatada, el capitán se detuvo antes que la teniente mai fuera azotada en el piso y miro hacia el niño – si buscas al capitán general por que no me lo sacas de mi

El capitán miro al niño que le llamo maldito, asi que dejo a la teniente en el piso uno de los shinigamis fue ayudarla, pero el capitán no le importo que le sucediera, así que se acercó al niño que tenía enfrente de él y lo miro de cerca – veo que eres nuevo en este mundo mocoso – lo dijo muy cerca de, el mientras que naruto lo miraba seriamente, el capitán vio esos ojos de determinación pero no le intimido se fijó bien que si apenas se podía levantar pero se fijó en su vestimenta que era de shinobi y esto molesto al capitán – eres un shinobi cierto mocoso – esto lo dijo en voz alta para que escuchara todo el escuadrón – sabes mocoso a ti te matare otra vez porque eres un shinobi.

Naruto estaba listo para su batalla ya que estaba herido y por las batallas que tuvo con sus amigos pero él no le importo si saliera lastimado, él iba a defender a una teniente que fue la primera en ayudarlo para que lo curara, así que se preparó con un con una posición de manos, los shinigamis vieron que no se iba a poder realizar ningún jutsu, hasta que escucho la risa del capitán

Jajajajajajaja – el capitán se estaba riendo de naruto porque él sabía que si un shinobi entraba a la sociedad de almas el tendria que renunciar a su chackra – mocoso no te servirá tu jutsu aquí pero te dejare que lo intentes

Naruto lo miro que se confiaba mucho le dijo – te confías mucho – se lo dijo al capitán quien aún no liberaba su zanpakuto y lo miraba con superioridad, hasta que hablo – justus clones de sombra – cuando dijo esto sorprendiendo a todos incluso al capitán y la teniente ya que todos los shinigamis sabían que ningún shinobi podría tener chackra ya que esto fue decretado por su rey, pero se equivocaron porque vieron a tres naruto – prepárate para pelear – se lo dijo al capitán ya que el primer clon ataco al capitán mientras que el segundo clon y el original se quedaron atrás hasta que hablo el capitán,

Mocoso insolente no eres nada – se lo dijo ya que el primer clon fue destruido en segundos y se fue acercando hacia naruto lentamente pero se sorprendió al ver que uno de los clones estaba formando una esfera en la palma del original, esto desconcertó al capitán que incluso se apresuró a sacar su zanpakuto pero vio cómo se acercaban entre ellos hasta que escucho la voz de los dos mocosos

RASENGAN – dijeque ron al mismo tiempo su técnica, pero no contaba que el capitán había sacado su zanpakuto, a tiempo antes de impactar su tecnica contra su cuerpo, mientras que un naruto tenía los ojos cerrados para ver si tuvo éxito, cuando los abrió vio que su técnica impacto contra la zampakuto – imposible – fue lo que dijo el naruto original mientras que el clon aún estaba en shock al ver que no le hizo nada a él y a su espada, pero vio como desaparecía el clon por el golpe que le hizo el capitan.

Me sorprendes cada vez más mocoso – dijo el capitan viendo el piso que si lo movio unos centímetros – si no hubiera sacado mi zanpakuto me hubieras lastimado – el capitan golpeo a naruto con el manco de su zanpakuto mandándolo contra la pared, dejándolo aun lastimado e inconsciente hasta que se acercó el capitan con su zanpakuto – sabes mocoso no eres rival para mí ni para los otros capitanes, si con trabajos me pudiste mover con tu tecnica por eso no te dejare vivir – esto lo dijo con odio acercándose hacia naruto y poniendo zanpakuto cerca de su corazón, cuando la iba clavar, otra zanpakuto se atravesó para evitar que mataran a naruto , el capitan levanto su vista y se fijó de quien es el dueño de la zanpakuto que se interpuso en su propósito, vio que era el capitán general ryuk.

Haciendo desastre de nuevo capitán kosashi marusei – dijo ryuk serio mirando al capitán kosashi, ya que él capitán también lo veía de manera amenazante hasta que hablo ryuk – necesito hablar con los capitanes y los tenientes – esto lo dijo como orden luego se fijó hacia naruto – no te preocupes por naruto el estará bajo mi cuidado – el capitán kosashi guardo su zanpakuto en su funda y se fue del lugar dejando a todos tranquilos ya que vieron la pela que tuvo su capitan ante el shinobi pero fueron sacado de sus pensamientos

Teniente mai – dijo la shinigami quien estuvo con el capitán general ryuk, se fijo al shinobi que se encontraba con en el piso inconsciente, pero dirijo su vista hacia la teniente para ayudarlo – se encuentra bien teniente mai.

Si estoy bien yuna – dijo la teniente hacia la shinigami pero ella se fijó como todos los shinigamis se preocuparon por ella, pero ella dirigió su vista hacia el suelo viendo al inconsciente shinobi pero vio que el capitán general lo cargaba en los brazos hasta que hablo la teniente – necesito la camilla que pedí para el shinobi – esto lo dijo como orden y los shinigamis no dudaron en ir por la camilla para el shinobi, la teniente se acercó al capitán general y le dijo – no se preocupe capitán general él está en buenas manos – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara, el capitán general no dudo darle a naruto.

Te lo encargo mai – dijo el capitán general a la teniente, cuando llego la camilla enfrente de ellos la teniente puso a naruto para que lo llevaran a checar sus heridas si no se abrieron cuando se iba ir la teniente a curar al shinobi la voz del capitán general hablo – te esperare a ti y con los demás tenientes – esto lo dijo con un tono feliz.

Cuando la teniente iba decir una palabra vio que el capitán general se iba con tranquilidad pero vio que no tenía heridas, así que decidió atender primero al shinobi ya que su condición es de lo peor.

En otro lugar apartado de las divisiones se veían doce sombras entre ellos se encontraba el capitán de la cuarta división kosashi que estaba dando la información sobre el shinobi que trajo el capitán general hasta que hablo una de las sombras.

Dices que ese niño utilizo chackra – dijo la sombra refiriéndose a kosashi mientras que el asentía – es raro que haya iga un shinobi que utilice chackra.

Entonces hay que cuidarnos de ese niño – dijo una voz femenina llamando la atención de todos – pero no sabemos si su chackra es temporal o si es uno del clan que ayudo al rey.

Pero no sabemos si es del clan – dijo una voz aterradora que escuchaba la conversación – si es del clan hay que eliminarlo antes que arruine nuestro planes

Eso no se va poder – dijo kosashi llamando la atención de todos los capitanes, cuando iba preguntar los capitanes kosashi se les adelanto – porque el capitán general dijo que estará bajo su cuidado

Entonces no podremos hacer nada si el capitán general lo tiene a su cuidado – dijo otra capitana que estaba mirando sus uñas pero si estaba escuchando la conversación, pero si le llamo la atención del niño que tiene el chackra en la sociedad de almas – pero no hay que preocuparnos adamas lo vamos amenazar al muchacho para que no nos quite el puesto y que no interfiera en nuestros planes.

Cuando otro capitán iba decir algo fue interrumpido por una mariposa del infierno y la voz del capitán general que lo estaba comunicando por su kido

A TODOS LOS CAPITANES Y TENIENTES DE CADA ESCUADRON PRESENTARSE EN LA PRIMERA DIVISION – con esto los capitanes que estaban hablando se retiraron del lugar para presentarse en la división.

Una vez dado el mensaje adamas esperaría la llegada de los capitanes y tenientes de cada división mientras pensaba que si le decía quién era cuando lo conoció no reconoció su apellido ya que es el más famoso en la sociedad de almas, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando llego la teniente mai de la cuarta escuadrón, al igual que el capitán general ella estaba dentro de sus pensamientos ya que tuvo informe muy raro hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Veo que eres la primera en llegar cierto mai – dijo el capitán general, viendo el rostro de la teniente quien tenía dudas sobre el shinobi hasta que pregunto el capitán general - ¿Qué tienes mai? O ¿Por qué esa ca…- pero fue interrumpido por la teniente mai.

Capitán general quien es el – lo dijo de forma seria viendo que el capitán general no sabía si contarle, pero siguió halando la teniente – porque el informe que me llego es muy raro

A que te refieres raro mai – dijo el capitán general muy serio mai estaba pensando decírselo hasta que el capitán general hablo de nuevo – porque no me lo dices mai

Bueno capitán general le contare el informe.

 _Flashback_

 _Se encontraba naruto en la sala de cirugía cuando alguien entro los shinigamis fijaron su vista hacia la teniente que acaba de entrar hasta que hablo._

 _Ya está vamos a ver qué tipo de herida llego aquí y checar si con los golpes no se abrieron las heridas – esto lo dijo con seguridad para los shinigamis que ya estaban preparando el material – lo primero necesitamos cortar las vendas que tiene su cuerpo, así que páseme las tijeras._

 _Ok teniente mai – dijo yuna mirando al shinobi como estaba lastimado, pero le tenía respeto ahorra que él se arriesgó a proteger a la teneinete aunque ella lo desprecio al principio por ser un shinobi incluso la cuarta división se ganó su respeto, le dio las tijeras a la teniente para cortar los vendajes, una vez cortado los vendajes se sorprendió como las heridas del shinobi se estaban curando por algo rojo incluso las quemaduras se estaban sanando hasta que hablo yuna – imposible – esto lo dijo sorprendida al igual que todos los shinigamis que lo acompañaban_

 _Como es posible que sus heridas se estén curando – lo dijo la teniente con asombro ya que ella también tenía un poder pero pocos lo sabían – será mejor comentárselo al capitán general, esto se quedara clasificado entendieron – los shinigamis asintieron ante la orden de la teniente_

 _Cuando uno de los shinigamis iba decir algo llego una mariposa de la muerte y ellos sabían lo que quería decir hasta que escucharon la voz del capitán general - A TODOS LOS CAPITANES Y TENIENTES DE CADA ESCUADRON PRESENTARSE EN LA PRIMERA DIVISION – con este aviso la teniente se retiró para presentarse ante el capitán general así que hablo - nadie comente sobre esto al capitán entendieron – los shinigamis volvieron asentir – y por ultimo lleven a nuestro paciente a una habitación – con esto último se fue la teniente_

 _Fin del flashback_

Eso es todo el informe que me le tengo – dijo la teniente un poco dudosa a lo que iba responder el capitán general pero se escuchó a alguien dentro

Así que es todo el informe que tienes verdad mai – dijeron una voz reconocible para mai y para el capitán general ryuk levantaron la vista hacia arriba y vieron que eran los tenientes quienes escucharon todo lo que dijo la teniente desde el principio

Veo que escucharon todo el informe – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa ellos ya habían perfeccionado su ocultamiento para no ser ubicados, pero como escucharon todo así que hablo de nuevo el capitán general – pueden bajar del techo eso te incluye a ti también yamamoto – aunque el capitán los sintió su presencia desde el principio pero no dijo nada, ryuk vio como bajaba cada teniente de cada división hablo de nuevo – quiero que lo mantenga esto en secreto de este poder porque este es el poder que sintieron hace unas horas.

Esto dejo sorprendido a todos los tenientes pero cuando iba decir una palabra escucharon unos pasos a la entrada, los tenientes tomaron su lugar donde correspondía, escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron como entraba los capitanes se posicionaba en sus lugares pero en ellos se le mostraba el odio hacia el capitán general.

Para que nos hablaste ryuk kinomoto – dijo uno de los capitanes, ya que es piel morena cabello negro ojos de color anaranjado, ya que se sus músculos están perfeccionados, traía su zanpakuto en la cintura – si para hablar del muchacho que aún tiene su cahckra aquí no me interesa – con esto último dejo desconcertado a los tenientes como sabia del shinobi que aún tiene chackra, fijaron su vista hacia el capitán general quien sonreía.

Veo que el capitán kosashi se los dijo – dijo con seriedad viendo a los demás capitanes y continuo – antes que nada el estará b ajo mi cuidado y estará en una de sus divisiones y esto te lo digo a ti capitán takeshi – ya que el capitán de la doceava división no quería ningún teniente además le tenía desprecio al capitán general.

Sabes que a mí no me gusta tener ningún teniente – esto lo dijo con odio ya que él es de tez blanca ojo grises y cabello su rubio, su zanpakuto lo lleva en la espalda ya él una vez tuvo un teniente pero cada vez que avanzaba le iba quitare el puesto de capitán por eso lo mando en una misión pero se sabe que nunca regreso por eso nadie quería ser teniente de la doceavo escuadrón – además que tiene de especial ese niño – respondió el capitán como si no le importara.

Como veo que no te interesa quien es el shinobi que traje a la sociedad de almas – esto llamo la atención de los capitanes y de los tenientes – y vieron que era el único que tiene chackra y en este mundo – todos los capitanes asintieron al igual que los tenientes siguió hablando – adamas hay un clan que tiene permitido utilizar chackra en el sereitei y que peleo a lado de nuestro rey – esto dejo sorprendido a los tenientes ya que ellos no conocía la historia de la sociedad de almas, pero los capitanes si conocían esa historia adamas querían confirmar sus sospechas en cuestión del mocoso pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el capitán general dijo su nombre completo – su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el único clan que tiene permitido utilizar su chackra en el sereitei – con esto dejo sorprendido a los tenientes, pero no tanto a los capitanes ya que si él lograba convertirse en capitán arruinaría sus planes ahorra tenían que cuidarse del uzumaki y de los tenientes.

 **CONTINUARA**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: La pesadilla de naruto y el agradecimiento

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Como veo que no te interesa quien es el shinobi que traje a la sociedad de almas – esto llamo la atención de los capitanes y de los tenientes – y vieron que era el único que tiene chackra y en este mundo – todos los capitanes asintieron al igual que los tenientes siguió hablando – adamas hay un clan que tiene permitido utilizar chackra en el sereitei y que peleo a lado de nuestro rey – esto dejo sorprendido a los tenientes ya que ellos no conocía la historia de la sociedad de almas, pero los capitanes si conocían esa historia adamas querían confirmar sus sospechas en cuestión del mocoso pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el capitán general dijo su nombre completo – su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki el único clan que tiene permitido utilizar su chackra en el sereitei – con esto dejo sorprendido a los tenientes, pero no tanto a los capitanes ya que si él lograba convertirse en capitán arruinaría sus planes ahorra tenían que cuidarse del uzumaki y de los tenientes.

 **Continuación del capítulo**

Al siguiente día después de que el capitán general ryuk le explicara quien es el shinobi, los tenientes se sorprendieron que fuera un uzumaki, ya que es muy raro encontrarse con ellos porque no se ven muy seguidos, pero cierta teniente tenía curiosidad sobre el uzumaki ¿De cómo se pudo recuperar el mismo sin ayuda médica?, cuando llego a la habitación de naruto ella vio como que había tantos shinigamis en el cuarto, hasta que diviso a su alumna yuna

Yuna – dijo mai llamando la atención de la pequeña shinigami y ella la recibió con una sonrisa que fue correspondida y le pregunto – que pasa aquí yuna – dijo mai seriamente viendo al grupo de shinigaimis.

Bueno teniente lo que pasa – dijo yuna algo tímida al ver como cambiaba la expresión a seria, pero ella ya tenía su respuesta porque los shinigamis del cuarto escuadrón están reunidos enfrente del cuarto donde se encontraba naruto, así que decidió hablar – adamas están esperando que despierte para agradecerle de que la defendiera del capitán kosashi – la teniente se quedó impresionada como naruto se ganó el respeto de su escuadrón, se dirigió hacia donde están los shinigamisy hablo.

Deberían estar haciendo sus deberes – esto lo dijo en voz alta llamando a todos, sorprendiendo a todos cuando todo los shinigamis fijaron su vista hacia la teniente pero ella sonreía – no se preocupe yo le daré las gracias lo que hizo ayer, asi que vuelvan a sus deberes – con esto último los shinigamis asintieron y volvieron a sus deberes, mientras que la teniente mai entro a la habitación de naruto para checarlo una vez adentro lo vio dormido, así que decidió checar los análisis que mando hacer, mientras que revisaba cuidadosamente los análisis no se percató de naruto ya que él está teniendo un sueño que tarde temprano se convertiría en pesadilla

 _Sueño de naruto_

 _Naruto caminaba por la aldea feliz ya que se dirigía a la torre del hokage donde se encontraba el tercer hokage, pero no se percató de una presencia oscura que lo seguía, siguió su camino pero se detuvo porque diviso ciertas personas que estaban en la entrada de la torre del hokage vio que eran sus amigos de konoha que estaban sonriendo, naruto dudaba pero hasta que kiba hablo._

 _¿Qué pasa naruto? – Dijo kiba mostrando su sonrisa de superioridad - ¿vamos el tercer hokage nos espera quiere hablar con nosotros? – naruto dudaba pero vio que se acercaba hinata quien le toma la mano para dirigirlo con los demás, naruto se percató que hinata estaba toda roja así que le pregunto_

 _¿Hinata te sientes bien? – dijo un naruto preocupado por hinata, ya que ella asentia pero ocultaba sus ojos, pero naruto se detuvo en seco y le pregunto otra vez, - datebayo no te sientes mal hinata – hasta que respondió hinata_

 _Es…tt….toy bi…en naruto – kun – dijo hinata con su voz tímida, naruto iba preguntar pero fue interrumpido por la voz de hinata de nuevo – no te preocupes naruto – kun estas con nosotros – al decir esto último, naruto sonrió así que se adelantó porque hinata le dio de nuevo esa confianza, cuando entraron a la torre del hokage, pero la presencia oscura lo seguía._

 _Naruto iba deprisa para visitar al tercer hokage y entrar como siempre pidiendo una misión, aplicarle su jutsu harem, pero su mente se procesó en algo como es posible que el tercer hokage siguiera con vida si el murió peleando con orochimaru, se detuvo enfrente de la puerta pregunto de nuevo a sus amigos dándole la espalda_

 _Pero si el viejo murió cuando peleo con orochimaru – dijo naruto con voz seria, cuando se dio la vuelta se fijó que sus amigos ya tenían las kunais en sus manos, pero vio en sus ojos esa mirada de odio hacia él y volvió a preguntar – por qué me ven con ese odio que les hecho yo para que me maten – nadie respondió a las preguntas de naruto, ino y sakura aventaron los kunais con el papel bomba, naruto lo noto así que entro a la oficina del hokage para evitar que lo golpeara con el kunai con la bomba pero una vez adentro se encontró en el lugar de su muerte. Fijo su vista atrás vio a sus amigos vio que tenía una mirada de odio en sus ojos pero vio que también estaba el anbu entre ellos pero este portaba una aura oscura._

 _Luego vio que del bosque salían los shinobis del sonido que lo lastimaron y le pusieron el sello en su cuerpo hasta que una voz muy reconocida lo saco de sus pensamientos._

 _Naruto siempre seres un débil a nuestro lado – dijo neji con su tono de odio con sui byakugan activo mirando a naruto – como dije el destino es algo decidido desde el nacimiento y sin importar lo que se intente las personas no lo pueden cambiarlo - esas palabras le recordó en la pelea de hinata pero cuando iba decir neji siguió hablando – así fue tu destino al convertirte en el jinchuriki de la nueve colas por esa razón debes morir junto con el zorro de las nueve colas._

 _Esto dejo sin palabras a naruto ya que él era un jinchuriki y nadie lo sabía adamas el que conocí su secreto era la gente de la aldea por eso nadie se le acercaba adamas sus amigos no lo sabían cuando iba decir algo. Lo interrumpe otra vez,_

 _Siempre supimos que ibas a ser un estorbo naruto – esto lo dijo ino con su tono de odio dejando a un naruto perplejo por las palabras que le dijo ino pero siguió hablando – no sé por qué fuimos tus amigos naruto._

 _Cada palabra lo estaba hiriendo en su corazón así que cerró sus ojos para escucharlos demás comentarios que hacia sus amigos pero de repente sintió algo de maldad a su alrededor así que abrió de nuevo los ojos ya estaba en el árbol donde lo mataron y vio lo a su alrededor buscando la presencia oscura y lo que vio era sus amigos como se turnaban para golpearlo y hacer lo sufrir más bajo su vista de nuevo no quería verlos de nuevo hasta que escucho una voz familiar, levanto la vista de nuevo quería saber de dónde provenía la voz fijo su vista en cierta peliazul que miraba abajo no quería verlo naruto pensó que se estaba riendo, agacho su cabeza de nuevo pero noto que donde estaba hinata se veía algo húmedo naruto creyó que se estaba riendo pero se equivocó ella estaba triste y llorando pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se acercó el anbu con los demás shinobis de la hoja y del sonido naruto sintió la aura oscura en cada uno de ellos pero sintió que uno estaba al parejo como las demás se fijó de nuevo en hinata ya que ella no tenía esa mirada de odio sino de arrepentimiento y tristeza quiso hablar naruto pero no podía, hasta que hablo el anbu_

 _Serás un tonto jinchuriki tus amigos tuvieron miedo al ver todo ese poder, pero no te preocupes serán unos anbus perfectos pero serán unas herramientas muy útiles – naruto se le hervía la sangre al escuchar esas palabras quiso decir algo pero no podía, sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en el pecho, de nuevo era hinata quien lo mato escucho las palabras del anbu – serás un monstruo para todos de la aldea y para tus amigos._

 _Naruto odiaba mucho que le digieran monstruo así que levanto la vista para encararlo pero lo que le sorprendió era ver un espejo pero no veía su reflejo si no del zorro se tallo los ojos para no creerlo pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido aún vio que sus manos eran las patas del zorro y se fijó de nuevo al espejo y se quedó en shock al ver que él, era el zorro de las nueve se volteo vio como sus amigos le daba la espalda y se iban cada uno quiso decir algo pero algo le impedía vio a hinata como ella era la última antes de irse con el anbu hablo hinata_

 _Naruto – kun seré un anbu para convertirme en una herramienta – naruto se quedó como piedra al escuchar esas palabras quiso hablar pero si voz no salía hasta que escucho de nuevo la voz de hinata – así que adiós naruto._

 _Naruto levanto la mano quiso detenerla antes de irse pero se alejaba pero su cuerpo no podía respondia quería gritar pero no le salía ninguna palabra hasta que escucho una voz que le fue muy familiar_

 _ **Despierta mocoso – estas palabras le resonaron en su mente y era la voz del kyubi con su odio – si no despiertas de tu sueño morirás aquí y serás atrapado por el sello igual que a mí – esto lo dijo como advertencia y naruto no lo veía se preguntaba dónde estaba pero siguió hablando el zorro – la única manera de comunicarme es por telepatía así que despierta antes que te atrape el sello.**_

 _ **Pero como lo hago – se sorprendió naruto al saber que ya podía hablar, el kyubi estaba pensando como lo sacaría de su propio sueño hasta que naruto sintió la presencia – rápido zorro la presencia oscura no tardará en llegar por mí – dijo naruto algo asustado el kyubi también lo noto así que hablo.**_

 _ **Te sacare de aquí antes que te atrape la presencia oscura – dijo el kiuby algo temeroso incluso naruto lo noto quiso preguntar pero el kyubi se adelantó – naruto quiero que salgas de aquí para mí ya es demasiado tarde este es el verdadero odio incluso él se enfrentó a mí pero al sentir su poder le tuve tanto miedo que me quede paralizado pero cuando está cerca del sello del cuarto no puede hacer nada – naruto quedo en shock al saber que el zorro de las nueve colas le tuvo miedo a una presencia oscura – la única manera de tener mi poder es matándote así tendrá control de tu cuerpo naruto – naruto se sorprendió mucho pero nunca se dio cuenta de que el kiuby preparo un genjusus – perdona por esto naruto – fue lo último que escucho del zorro hasta que entro en un getjusu.**_

 _Naurto se encontraba en el bosque se fijó de nuevo donde se fue hinata pero se quedó sorprendido como el anbu sujetaba a hinata por la cintura, mientras que él le daba consuelo naruto quiso acercarles pero no podía moverse sintió como unas cadenas lo atravesaban para impedir que se moviera el anbu lo noto y le susurro al odio de hinata ella asintió y lo miro, naruto vio que no tenía sentimientos hasta que hablo_

 _Naruto yo ya soy un anbu gracias a ti – esto lo dijo como su tono frio, que dejo en shock a nartuo pero ahorra veía a todos sus amigos con el traje de anbus cada uno se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda hasta que hablo hinata – ahorra soy más respetada naruto así que adiós – naruto quería gritar para que se detuviera pero sintio como las cadenas lo arrastraban a la oscura soledad, hasta que grito_

 _HINATA – grito a todo pulmón naruto no quería que sus amigos se convirtieran en herramientas y menos a hinata que le dijo que huyera él no se lo permitiría pero lo que no not es que alguien lo esperaba no para recibirlo con una sonrisa si no un golpe_

 _Fin del sueño de naruto_

Cierta teniente vio como naruto tenía unas pesadillas incluso pidió ayuda médica eso incluyendo su amiga yuna para ayudarla a sostener a naruto pero no podían controlarlo se retorcía mucho por la pesadilla incluso la teniente intento agarrar el brazo de naruto, pero lo que no se esperaba es que cuando naruto grito el nombre de hinata estirando el brazo tocando uno de los senos de la teniente, los shinigamis se asustaron al saber que alguien cruzo el límite, la teniente no sabía si golpearlo en la cabeza o matarlo hasta que decidió golpearlo en lacabeza

MALDITO PERVERTIDO – grito la teniente mai dándole un gran golpe en la cabeza sacando a naruto de la pesadilla que estaba o mejor dicho en el gentjutsu que estuvo, pero fue sacado por un golpe en la cabeza donde se empezó a sobar la cabeza hasta que una voz lo llamo – para que aprendas a respetar el cuerpo de una mujer – esto lo dijo con enojo mientras que un naruto no entendía lo que decía y la teniente lo miro de no entender hasta que hablo de nuevo – me tocaste mi pecho pervertido – esto se lo dijo en la cara, pero la teniente estaba roja por decírselo, naruto bajo la cabeza no quería mirarla a los ojos

Perdón – dijo naruto para que lo escucharan los demás él no quería comenzar de esta manera y menos comenzando a ser un pervertido pero siguió hablando – y gracias por despertarme por mi pesadilla – esto lo dijo naruto con tristeza porque no quería que sus amigos no fueran herramientas sin sentimientos.

Creo que fue un accidente no cree teniente – dijo yuna mirando a naruto ya que ella lo interpreto mal por ser un shinobi además en sus ojos se veía la tristeza que se podía ver, mai escucho las palabras de su amiga es cierto que fue un accidente y eso que también noto lo triste que estaba naruto, yuna siguió hablando – además teniente debería comenzar por las preguntas que le iba hacer cuando despertara.

Creo que lo pasare por alto esta vez – dijo la teniente mai ya que yuna tenía razón ella quería preguntarle cómo se curaba por si solo sin ayuda médica – bien naruto te hare unas preguntas y quiero que me respondas con la verdad – naruto asintió pero seguía con la cabeza agachada – adamas los únicos que sabremos es los que están en esta habitación – ya que ahí se encontraba cinco shinigamis ahí dentro eso incluyendo a yuna y la teniente mai.

Naruto volvió a sentir pero sus pensamientos ya tenían en mente que es lo que querían saber – " _sabía que iba suceder esto, mejor se los digo no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la misma historia"_ – la teniente se sentó cerca de naruto mientras que los otros shinigamis están parados para escuchar.

Bien esto no tardara tanto tiempo así que comenzaremos – dijo la teniente ya con sus preguntas a la mano – tu nombre es naruto uzumaki – naruto asintió y continuaron con las preguntas, ya naruto le estaba tomando confianza a la teniente mai adamas le preguntaba su edad, donde vivía, como era su vida, aque se dedicaba, hasta que llego una pregunta que lo desconcertaría – bien naruto adamas respóndeme esta pregunta ¿Cómo moriste? Y ¿Cómo te puedes sanar sin ayuda médica? – Dijo mai seria ya que quería hacer esas preguntas cuando despertara, pero cuando se fijó en naruto que estaba tenso inclusos los demás shinigamis lo notaron hasta que hablo la teniente – mejor te cambio la preg...

Me mataron mis amigos de la aldea – dijo naruto interrumpiendo a la teniente, pero esto dejo en shock a todos incluyendo a la teniente que se quedó con la boca abierta lo que le conto es que él tenía amigos que era su primera familia pero ahora ya no lo eran lo traicionaron, pero su pregunta era ¿Por qué lo traicionaron?, su respuesta fu contestada por naruto –me mataron por ser el jinchuriki del kyubi – ellos se quedaron con la duda de que era un jinchuriki y además que era el kyubi o quien es el kyubi, cuando naruto iba contar su historia fue interrumpido por que alguien toco la puerta, yuna fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con la mirada del capitán general ryuk., quien escucho como lo mataron pero él conocía que era un jinchuriki y era mejor que se lo comentara a los tenientes ya que su los capitanes de cada escuadrón lo sabían utilizaría como arma, así que se presentó pero traía un regalo para naruto.

Bien naruto veo que te sientes un poco mejor que ayer – dijo el capitán general ryuk con su mejor sonrisa ya que los shinigamis que estan dentro de la habitación lo recibieron con una sonrisa y en señal de respeto, la teniente se fijó que traía el regalo incluso yuna también lo noto iba preguntar pero se adelantó – mira naruto te he traído un regalo

Naruto no se esperaba del regalo que le había traído el capitán general ryuk, con esto le saco una sonrisa que los demás shinigamis lo notaron – gracias – dijo naruto recibiendo su regalo asi que lo abrió vio que era la ropa de los shinigamis lo que era su shihakusho, naruto quería soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad

Eres un shinigami naruto – dijo ryuk mostrando su sonrisa ya que los demás shinigamis también están sonriendo por el regalo que le dio, y continuo hablando – por cierto naruto te inscribí en la academia que comenzaras mañana – esto lo dijo con su tono de felicidad mientras que naruto ponía los ojos como plato los demás le dieron gracia y siguió hablando tyuk – y tus tiempos libres vas entrenar conmigo o con los tenientes – esto no se lo dijo a damas a naruto si no a la teniente que se le fue la risa por que ahorra ella iba tener doble trabajo pero no le importaba ya que si iba entrenar a naruto. – bien eso es todo y teniente mai me puede seguir yo quiero hablar con usted y los demás tenientes de cada escuadrón – pero cuando iba a, salir por la puerta, pero antes de salir dirigió su vista hacia naruto y casi se le pasaba algo – naruto hoy te presentare con los tenientes cuando termines con tu recorrido que te lo dar a yuna – esto lo dejo sin habla a yuna cuando iba decir algo el capitan general ryuk salió.

Creo que aquí termina nuestra entrevista naruto – dijo la teniente mai mirando a naruto como sostenia su shihakusho, que le dio el capitán general pero se le veía que quería llorar de felicidad – es la primera vez que alguien te da un regalo – naruto asintió y mai sonrió al ver la respuesta de naruto – bien naruto te dejamos para que te cambies y para que yuna te dé del recorrido por el seireitei – esto último lo dijo para salir del cuarto acompañado por los otros shinigamis.

Mientras tanto un naruto se estaba cambiando de ropa pero se sentía feliz al recibir su shihakusho pero recordó algo que le dijo el kyubi dentro de su cabeza donde un ser predominaba dentro de su cuerpo que incluso atemorizo al kyubi que lo ayudo sacar de su pesadilla a lo mejor tendría que cuidarse para que no lo tomara control de su cuerpo, ya que su cuerpo lo vio que se curó ya no tenía las quemaduras y tampoco tenía las heridas de los kunai, y por último se fijó en su estómago donde se veía el sello que le puso de los del sonido que era un estrella boca abajo, no le dio importancia, así que se visto. Cuando salió de la habitación vio como todos los shinigamis de la cuarta división esperaron a que saliera y giro a lado vio a yuna sonriendo.

He hice algo mal – dijo naruto desconcertado por ver como todos los shinigamis de la cuarta división agachaban la cabeza en señal de respeto, le iba a preguntar a yuna que hizo, pero fue interrumpido por los shinigamis.

GRACIAS POR DEFENDER A LA TENINETE MAI – dijeron todos los shinigamis dejando a un naruto sorprendido, mientras que yuna se reía por dentro, por tomar de sorpresa a naruto mientras el rascaba la cabeza por lo nervioso, hasta que hablo yuna.

Vamos a comenzar con tu recorrido naruto – dijo yuna viendo como los demás shinigamis regresaban a sus labores – como no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es yuna kyoya soy la mejor amiga de la teniente mai – dijo sonriéndole mientras que naruto le correspondía. Así comenzaron el día con el recorrido de naruto por el sereitei.

Mientras que el capitán general ryuk llamo a todos los tenientes él les iba a contar todo sobre lo que eran los jinchuriki y los bijus ya que él vivió durante toda el tiempo y aún recuerda la confrontación que tuvo sus amigos durante su infancia y vio cómo se mataban entre ellos cuando eran adultos. Así que les contaría lo que era un jinchuriki pero comenzaría que es le biju. Hasta que escucho como entraban por la puerta los doce tenientes de cada escuadrón.

Para que nos llamó capitán general – dijo kyo ya que se le veía que estaba descansando pero no perdía su auto estima – porque si fuera algo importante nos reuniría con nuestros capitanes – esto lo dijo con desprecio ya que al igual con los demás tenientes odiaba a sus capitanes ya que eran arrogantes y orgullosos por su puestos, pero se fijó que el capitán general ryuk estaba serio – es algo importante verdad capitan general.

Estas en lo correcto kyo – dijo el capitán general muy serio, se fijó en mai que ella ya también fue llamada adamas le dijo que fuera a llamar los tenientes ella personal que no quería ningún capitán – les contare por que naruto se sana solo sin ayuda médica pero quiero que me escuchen perfectamente lo que es naruto y lo que tiene dentro de su cuerpo – esto llamo la atención de los tenientes y más de mai como él podría sanarse, asi que pondría atención a la historia.

 **CONTINUARA**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: La Biblioteca Uzumaki

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Estas en lo correcto kyo – dijo el capitán general muy serio, se fijó en mai que ella ya también fue llamada adamas le dijo que fuera a llamar los tenientes ella personal que no quería ningún capitán – les contare por que naruto se sana solo sin ayuda médica pero quiero que me escuchen perfectamente lo que es naruto y lo que tiene dentro de su cuerpo – esto llamo la atención de los tenientes y más de mai como él podría sanarse, así que pondría atención a la historia.

 **Continuación del capítulo**

Entonces qué es lo que tiene dentro del cuerpo de naruto capitán general – dijo yamamoto quien también estaba interesado por saber que era lo que tenía dentro del cuerpo de naruto así para poder ayudar a controlar o para enfrentarse lo que tenía dentro de su cuerpo – si va entrenar con nosotros necesitamos que nos cuente que es lo que tiene en el cuerpo de naruto así para ayudarlo – ryuk vio como los tenientes de cada división vio su determinación a cuidar a naruto y entrenarlo.

Veo que todos ustedes lo quieren proteger a naruto – dijo ryuk sonriendo por la determinación que tiene sus tenientes, pero si le contaba que eran los jinchuriki y los bijus ellos cambiarían de idea así que decidió continuar – para comenzar se los diré de la misma manera que los capitanes, naruto está bajo mi protección y estará bajo mi supervisión – esto lo dijo con seriedad fijándose como los tenientes no retrocedían por la advertencia del capitán general y continuo hablando – lo que tiene naruto es un biju – dijo ryuk que vio la expresión que pusieron los tenientes al no tener conocimientos de los bijus cuando iba preguntar el capitán general se adelantó en contestarle – los bijus son consideradas bestias con colas ya que existen nueve de estos bijus incluso son capaces de destruir aldeas y la única manera de detenerlo es sellándolo dentro del cuerpo de un humano ya sean bebe, niño, adultos y viejos pero – dijo ryuk recordando cuando sus amigos se pelearon por una voluntad que habían escrito en una piedra, pero se fijó como los tenientes estaban escuchando atentamente lo que decía continuo hablando – pero esto tiene dos precios mayor – hasta que hablo uno de los tenientes

Cual era ese precio capitán general – dijo un teniente de cabellera negra su piel es morena sus ojos negros llevaba su zanpakuto en su cintura incluso se podía decir que son una de las personas más serias que se toman muy bien su posición de teniente en el escuadrón dela sexta división y el más respetado por su división, el dirigió su vista a sus compañeros que también quería saber cuál era el la respuesta que tenía el capitán general pero el bajo la mirada y el teniente lo entendió – ya veo cual era el destino de naruto,

Y cuál es la respuesta shiro kuchiki – dijo otro teniente que traía un casco que ocultaba su rostro adamas que lo caracterizaba era su tamaño y el pelaje que se veía en su cuerpo y su zanpakuto lo llevaba en su cintura al igual es uno de los tenientes de la octava división ya que él también es respetado por sus compañeros y su división, pero el teniente de la octava división hablo – si no los dices shiro mejor díganos capitán general cual es el precio que tiene que pagar naruto – esto lo dijo el teniente de la octava división.

El precio que tienen que pagar naruto, son dos teniente ren komamura – dijo ryuk mirando como algunos tenientes si entendía y otros no entendía a qué es lo que se refería el capitán general siguió continuando – naruto es un jinchuriki y el pago por serlo es saber odiado por la gente de su aldea por tener a una de los bijus incluso he visto como los convierten en armas sin sentimientos – esto lo dijo con tristeza al saber el destino de los bijus os tenientes no sabían que ese era su destino como portadores de las bestias pero si ese es el primer pago por ser un jinchuriki, cuál iba ser el segundo, mai quería saber cuál es el segundo precio pero ryuk se le adelanto – el segundo precio es la muerte.

Esto dejo sorprendido a los tenientes de cada división como podrían morir si ellos se curaban por si solos, hasta que entro algo en sus pensamientos que no podía ser verdad, incluso mai tenía ese presentimiento hasta que hablo.

Los traicionan – dijo con voz neutra ya que no sabía si expresarse por tristeza o enojarse, ya que ella al igual que naruto la traicionaron desde niña además los tenientes y el capitán general Ryukk conoce su historia de lo que paso, pero siguió hablando – como es posible que gente sigan traicionando a sus compañeros a sus amigos desde una temprana edad – pero al decir lo último se quedó en blanco al saber que los niños y bebes eran asesinados por tener a un biju no sabía que decir algunos tenientes no sabían que decir al respecto sobre ese tema y otros se mantenía callados agachando la cabeza en forma de respeto, mai iba continuar pero fue interrumpida por el capitán general.

No solo es asesinado por su propia aldea mai, ellos sufren por la soleada que los mismos aldeanos los deja a un lado para que no se acerquen a sus hijos – esto lo dejo aún más sorprendido a los tenientes, mai recapacito todo lo que le había dicho naruto durante la enfermería él era aislado de los demás niños pero le dijo que el tenía amigos incluso senseis que lo apoyan pero al saber esta información se sintió un poco feliz porque su vida no era nada comparada a la suya pero ahorra que le contaba esto se sintió mal como eran las vidas de los jinchuriki – es por eso que nadie los quiere porque ellos tienen a los bijus que destruyeron a su aldea y mataron a sus familiares por eso es el rencor hacia los jinckuriki.

Como sabe de esto capitán general – dijo kyo ya que ellos no sabían nada sobre los jinchuriki o los bijus incluso en la academia no sabía nada de esta nueva información que les está contando, por eso el quería saber de dónde saca la información – así que díganos todo lo que sabe capitán general – dijo serio kyo y todos se quedaron asombrados por la forma de hablar de kyo al capitán general, ya que ellos lo conocían por molestar a mai y también por ser uno de los que busca respuestas, ryuk sonrió al ver que uno de los tenientes lo estaba desafiando, así que le conto.

Esta información es porque yo vi como la esposa de un amigo se convirtió en el contendor de uno de los bijus – esto dejo más sorprendido a los tenientes ya que el capitán general nunca mencionaba su pasado pero ahora ya lo estaba contando pero siguió hablando – no es todo hay más información y esta se encuentra en la biblioteca de los uzumakis donde se puede encontrar cualquier tipo de información – ryuk se fijó en los tenientes que estaba confundidos por saber que había otra biblioteca a parte la de la sociedad de almas – esta biblioteca fue hecha por el clan uzumaki ya que en esa biblioteca hay diferentes tipo de información histórica, jutsus de la básico hasta los prohibidos, contratos, incluso hay información de diferente clanes tanto en el mundo humano como en la sociedad de almas – esto último llamo la atención de shiro y de ren ya que ellos son uno de los clanes más respetados de toda la sociedad – la información que tengo es de mi amigo, porque la biblioteca uzumaki se encuentra bajo un sello especial que se puede abrir por medio del chackra uzumaki – los tenientes entendieron perfectamente por qué el sello y que adamas se abría por el chackra de naruto por ser un uzumaki para mantener seguro esa información ya que si caía en manos peligrosas sería un completo destrucción tanto en el mundo humano como para la sociedad de almas, el capitán general vio como los tenientes entendieron lo del sello pero ahorra él tendría que abrir su pasado para que sepan cómo inicio estos de los jinchuriki y bijus – ahorra les contare como se de esta información pero quiero que lo piense bien y decidan si apoyaran a naruto o no – esto último lo dijo con seriedad mientras que los tenientes también lo veía serio esto iba decidir si ayudaba o no lo ayudaban para ser un shinigami.

En otro lugar se encontraba yuna explicándole a naruto los lugares del sereitei y como están formados y quienes son los responsables en mantener esta orden y también le explico que cada división tiene un deber así siguieron con su recorrido por todo el sereitei hasta que naruto le pregunto.

Etto yuna – dijo naruto algo dudoso por lo que le iba a preguntar, yuna lo miro con curiosidad así que o dejo que continuara – crees que aquí pueda encontrar a mis padres – yuna estaba dudando en decírselo, se fijó en la mirada de naruto que le decía que estuvieran aquí hasta que hablo.

No sé cómo decírtelo naruto, pero a lo mejor no estén aquí – esto dejo aun naruto decepcionado ya que él quería ver quiénes eran su familia, pero yuna se adelantó en contestar – pero hay una posibilidad de que estén aquí o que hayan entrado por las puertas del paraíso – esto último dejo aun naruto confundido siguió hablando yuna – mira naruto hay diferentes mundos espiritual hay tres puertas la primera son las del paraíso donde los grandes héroes y que no hicieron un pecado mortal en sus vidas entran aquí y tiene el descanso eterno, la siguiente puerta es el donde estamos nosotros la sociedad de almas ya que aquí están los shinigamis los que estamos a cargo de equilibrar el mundo espiritual además este es como un segundo paraíso para las personas que vienen y por ultimo tenemos las puertas del infierno ahí están los asesinos que cometieron los pecados más fuertes – naruto se asustó lo último que le dijo yuna, pero siguió hablando – hay otra dimensión este no tiene puerta más bien es una boca, y ese lugar es el hueco mundo ahí se encuentra los hollows, pero no quiero arruinarte tus estudios naruto ya que mañana entras a la academia- naruto asintió ya que si quería ser un shinigami tendría que aprender mucho.

Siguieron con su recorrido donde naruto vio una mansión yuna le explico que en el sereitei hay clanes le menciono al clan kuchiki es una de las cuatro familias nobles que hay en la sociedad de almas, el clan komamura no se sabe de ellos ya que es un clan exiliado, el clan ise es la familia de los sacerdotes compuestos por mujeres pero también se cuenta que hay una maldición eso se lo dijo yuna a naruto, el siguiente clan es shihoin este clan no se sabe mucho pero pertenece a las cuatro familia y el clan shiba es una de las familias que al igual que el clan kuchiki y shinoin naruto no sabía que decir pero a lo mejor se llevaría bien si se presentaba alguna vez así que siguieron con su recorrido naruto nunca pensó que la sociedad de almas fuera tan grande.

Cuando iba terminar el recorrido naruto sintió algo de chackra que tomo una ruta yuna iba por delante giro para ver si naruto lo seguía así que regreso para buscarlo, lo encontró girando en una esquina, así que yuna le grito.

NARUTO ESPERAME – esto lo dijo a todo pulmón para que lo escuchara naruto se fijó que yuna le grito así que espero para que llegara, cuando llego le pregunto - ¿Por qué te alejaste naruto? – esto último lo dijo con preocupación

Es que sentí un chackra en esta parte yuna – esto desconcertó a yuna ya que sabía si un shinobi muere y llega a la sociedad de almas pero para entrar tiene que renunciar a su chackra pero naruto era diferente era como si conservara su chackra, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de naruto – y cada vez que me acerco se siente más fuerte el chackra y quiero saber de dónde proviene – yuna lo miro que decía la verdad no sabía que hacer pero si es cierto lo que decía a lo mejor tendría que decírselo a los tenientes y al capitán general así que opto para seguir a naruto.

Guíame naruto hacia donde tenemos que ir – esta vez naruto iba ser el guía para que yuna la siguiera de donde provenía la presencia de chackra siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, yuna y a se sentía mareada por dará tanta vuelta hasta que hablo – naruto estás seguro que aquí sientes la presencia de chackra.

Si yuna la presencia es muy cerca en esta zona – dijo naruto con total seguridad buscando la presencia – debe estar por aquí yuna porque esta presencia se siente muy fuerte – a yuna no le quedó otra opción que ver a naruto lo que hacía que ella no sentía el chackra que naruto percibía hasta que hablo

No crees que ya es un poco tarde naruto – esto se lo dijo ya que ella ya se estaba aburriendo – además te tienes que presentar ante los tenientes de cada división.

Lose yuna pero este chackra están fuerte – esto lo dijo como si estuviera lo suficiente seguro lo que decía – además no importa si llegamos tarde – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa, yuna pensó en un momento que naruto tenía la misma actitud que el teniente kyo así que se levantó se dirigió hacia donde esta naruto.

Sabes te pareces mucho al teniente kyo con esa actitud despreocupante – esto se lo dijo porque ella conocía como es el teniente kyo despreocupado para llegar, siempre molesta a mai pero es uno de los más respetados de su división – dime naruto donde sientes más chackra para ubicarlo – naruto le indico que provenía en una de las paredes así que yuna toco la pared donde señalo naruto pero al sentirlo sintió algo incluso lo golpeo y sonó hueco del otro lado

Naruto apártate – naruto le hizo caso y se apartó mientras que yuna sacaba su zanpakuto y acumulaba su poder espiritual para crear un poco de viento para cortar la pared que tenía enfrente y la corto dejando un gran humo que cubría el lugar – estas bien naruto – esto lo dijo con preocupación mirando a naruto que estaba tosiendo, cuando se dispersó el humo se sorprendieron al ver una puerta muy antigua incluso yuna conocía muy bien los rincones del sereitei pero nunca supo de esta puerta pero la pregunta que es lo que había atrás de esa puerta – naruto esto es lo que sentías – naruto asintió, yuna quiso abrir la puerta pero no se podía, incluso utilizo su zanpakuto para cortarla de nuevo pero la puerta no tenía ningún rasguño hasta que naruto la detuvo.

Déjame a mi abrirla yuna – dijo naruto poniéndose enfrente de la puerta como si el supiera lo que hacía, así que se acercó a la puerta y puso sus manos en la puerta para abrirla pero sintió algo raro pero no le importo quería saber qué es lo que había detrás de la puerta así que la empujo pero se sorprendió que se moviera un poco lo que dejo sorprendida a yuna quien ella no pudo hacerlo pero si naruto pero algo detuvo a naruto – que raro ahora la puertano se mueve – dijo un naruto muy confuso

A ver naruto déjame ayudarte abrir la puerta – dijo yuna acercándose junto a naruto para abrirla pero cuando puso sus manos en la puerta – ahhhh – grito yuna porque sintió una corriente eléctrica que las aparto de inmediato preocupando a naruto le dijo – oye naruto no sentiste una corr…. – naruto se preocupó por yuna ya que ella caía inconsciente pero fue sostenida por naruto y la puso en la pared para que se recuperaba la dejaba para ir a la puerta para abrirla.

Así que naruto intento abrirla de nuevo pero esta vez escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza que pensó que era la voz del kyubi pero no, si no está voz es muy tranquila a diferencia del kyubi, no le importo la voz así que decidió abrirla pero de nuevo escucho la voz pero esta vez se escuchaba molesta así que no le importo a naruto si la voz estuviera enojado, pero escucho la voz de nuevo claramente en su mente

Detente mocoso insolente – esto detuvo a naruto a parar la puerta porque su mente fue traspasado a la puerta mientras que su cuerpo está congelado como si fuera estatua, mientras que dentro la puerta naruto vio a una persona pero este tenía cabello rojizo y su vestimenta blanca sus ojos son negros, naruto iba preguntar quién era pero fue interrumpido - ¿Quién te crees niño para abrir esta puerta? – Esto lo dijo con tono de enfado mirando a naruto de pies a cabeza y hablo – me sorprende que un niño abriera un poco la puerta, adamas los uzumakis tienen partido entrar – dejando a un naruto sorprendido hasta que el hablo.

No sé quién seas pelirrojo – llamándolo así a la persona que estaba enfrente mientras que el frunce el ceño por la forma de hablar – no sé porque dices esas palabras para que te lo aprendas mi nombre es naruto uzumaki – esto último lo dijo con orgullo su nombre dejando sorprendido a la persona ya que el reconocía como era su clan y lo caracterizaba por ser los pelirrojos y por su chackra especial hasta que hablo

Es raro ver a un uzumaki pelirrubio y de ojos azules – lo que desconcertó a naruto le iba a decir algo pero la persona se acercó a naruto y toco su frente para sentir su chackra cuando quito la mano sonrió y le dijo – eres un uzumaki niño ya que tu chackra es muy especial y el único que puede utilizarlo en la sociedad de almas – naruto quedo sorprendido ante lo último lo que le dijo iba continuar pero fue interrumpido por naruto.

Entonces soy el único que puede utilizar chackra en la sociedad de almas – la persona asintió, pero naruto tenía una pregunta – oye ¿Por qué dijiste que adamas los uzumakis pueden entrar por la puerta? Y ¿Cómo puedes saber quién es un uzumaki? – la persona lo miro con una sonrisa y le respondió

Te lo diré por que los uzumakis pueden entrar – esto llamo la atención de naruto así que le puso – bien naruto lo que hay detrás de esta puerta es una biblioteca donde contiene la información de cada clan, incluso también se encuentra todo tipo de jutsus y contractos – esto dejo más sorprendido a naruto que lo dejo continuar – y lo segundo que me preguntaste, ¿Cómo puedo saber quién es un uzumaki? – naruto asintió – como sabrás yo soy un uzumaki que está encargado de cuidar y proteger esta biblioteca, ya que contiene información valiosa es por eso que adamas los uzumakis pueden entrar y para eso tengo dos modos de identificarlo ya sea por su color de cabello que son del tipo pelirrojo y también por su cahckra especial – naruto entendió porque yuna recibió esa descarga y el no pero lo último que le llamo la atención es que el tenía un cahckra especial hasta que hablo naruto.

Oye entonces eso quiere decir que uno de mis padres puede ser pelirrojo verdad – el uzumaki asintió, pero en ese momento naruto recordó a la señora joven que traía su mandil verde y lo que le dijo, no sabía quién era pero algo que si estaba seguro es que iba hacer alguien importante pero tenía que comprobarlo así que lo dejaría al final así que investigaría la final pero decidió hacerle una ultimas preguntas – oye por cierto cómo te llamas y dime cómo puedo abrir esta puerta

Mi nombre es tamaki uzumaki – esto se lo dijo a naruto con una sonrisa, mientras que él le correspondía – y para abrir la puerta naruto se necesita un poco de chackra ya que los uzumakis tiene permitido entrar aquí, pero también puede entrar algunas personas ya sea con tu consentimiento – naruto entendió bien lo que tenía que hacer adamas tenía que salir de la mente de la puerta le iba a preguntar a tamaki pero él se adelantó – antes que te saque naruto te voy a pedir un favor – naruto asintió quería saber qué es lo que le iba pedir – naruto cuando salgas de la biblioteca quiero que cierras la puerta ya que mi poder es más fuerte pero cuando las puertas son abiertas mi poder disminuye a la mitad y no podre retener a las personas que entra sin tu consentimiento – esto último lo dijo con seriedad dando entender a naruto que se debe hacerse responsable de cerrar la puerta – espero que entiendas que esto es muy importante para los uzumakis ya que nuestros antecesores reunieron esta información para el bien de nuestro clan – esto último lo dijo con orgullo y con una sonrisa – ya es hora para que abras la puerta naruto espero volvernos a ver – con esto último tamaki se despidió de naruto sacándolo del trance de la puerta.

Naruto despertó del trance que estaba y se fijó en yuna que aún no se recuperaba se acercó para despertarla pero aun recordaba las palabras de takami que detrás de esas puertas estaban una información muy valiosa, así que decidió despertar a yuna.

Yuna despierta ya se cómo abrir la puerta – se lo dijo con voz calmada pero ella no respondía, a naruto se le ocurrió una idea – yuna se nos hace tarde para que yo me presente ante los tenientes – esto se lo dijo el oído para hacerla despertar y funciono despertó como si la hubieran llamado para emergencia

Naruto porque no me despertaste que se nos hace tarde – dijo yuna algo preocupada ya se estaba imaginando la regañada que le daría el teniente yamamoto por traer tarde a naruto y la teniente mai mostraría su sonrisa nerviosa e igual recibiendo su regaño, pero fijo su vista hacia naruto quien estaba aguantando su risa como si estuviera haciéndole un chiste – que paso naruto y porque esa sonrisa traviesa – esto último lo dijo con seriedad, hasta que naruto exploto

Jajajajajaja – esto molesto a yuna, ella pensaba que se parecía al teniente kyo por su actitud de travieso pero se veía muy tierno como se reía pero hasta que hizo un sonido para llamarle la atención, naruto paro de reír y se fijó que yuna tenía el ceño fruncido, yuna iba decir algo pero naruto se adelantó – antes que me digas algo yuna ya se cómo abrir la puerta – esto dejo un poca sorprendida a yuna porque no podía abrir la puerta además ella recibió una descarga eléctrica que la dejo inconsciente no sabe por cuantos minutos estuvo y ahorra sale que naruto conoce el modo de abrir esta puerta, así que escucharía a naruto atentamente – se cómo abrirla yuna adamas dame un segundo.

Naruto se apartó un poco de yuna así que puso sus manos para acumular chackra yuna lo miro un poco dudosa por la pose que hacia naruto, ella nunca vio como los shinobis acumulaban chackra ya que ella no tenía experiencia en prácticas adamas los únicos que tenía eran los tenientes así que vería por primera vez como acumularía chackra un shinobi, naruto acumulaba su chackra en las manos ya que tamaki le dijo que la puerta se habría por el chackra pero no cualquier chackra si no chackra uzumaki para abrir esta puerta, puso sus manos en la puerta ya con sus manos en chackra y lo que sucedió es que dejo a yuna más sorprendida ahorra la puerta estaba abierta como si naruto hubiera sido la llave todo este tiempo hasta que hablo naruto.

Vamos yuna – dijo naruto entrando ya que el recordó las palabras ya que si alguien entraba a la biblioteca sin su consentimiento lo dejaba paralizado, así que lo invito a pasar a la biblioteca donde sus antecesores recolectaron todo tipo de información, yuna entro a la biblioteca lo primero lo que vio fue tantos libros, pergaminos todos clasificados por orden alfabético incluso había un estante que los caracterizaba, yuna recordó un rumor acerca de una biblioteca donde contenían valiosas información pero nadie sabía dónde se ubicaba esta biblioteca: hasta que hablo.

Naruto me sorprende que hallas descubierto la biblioteca – dijo yuna muy feliz ya que ella le encantaba leer mucho, pero escucho el rumor de la biblioteca perdida donde contenía mucha información, naruto le iba decir algo pero yuna lo interrumpió – yo me tarde mucho en buscarlo ya que esta biblioteca contiene información muy valiosa incluso tienen libros médicos esto nos beneficiaria a cuarto escuadrón – esto lo dijo muy animada ya que con esta información podría convertir en su división en los mejores y también podría ayudar ascender a la teniente para que fuera la capitana de su división, pero fijo su vista hacia naruto que estaba viendo todo, yuna se acercó hacia naruto le dio un gran abrazo y le dijo – gracias naruto siempre he querido encontrar esta biblioteca para que mi división aprenda las mejores curaciones de todo el sereitei – esto lo dijo con felicidad.

Yuna – dijo naruto serio que desconcertó a yuna – lo siento pero los libros se quedan aquí no podrán salir de aquí lo dijo con seguridad, que incluso yuna se apartó de naruto para mirarlo fijamente ya que él decía la verdad "porque dices eso naruto" pensaba yuna por las palabras, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos – lo siento yuna pero esta información se queda aquí por seguridad – esto lo dijo con seguridad pero se le ocurrió algo – yuna te prometo cuando sea capitán de una de las divisiones te dejare que te lleves unos libros médicos para tu división – esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a yuna – te voy a decir lo que me dijo la tamaki mientras vemos los pergaminos y libros – dijo naruto viendo a yuna que estaba confundida pero le pareció bien la idea ver los libros y pergaminos que tenía la biblioteca,

Creo que no importara si llegamos un poco tarde – dijo yuna sonriendo por ser cómplice de naruto pero ya tenía en mente la regañiza pero valía la pena – vamos naruto mientras que me cuentas todo lo que sucedió cuando estaba inconsciente – naruto asintió y así comenzaron por su recorrido.

CONTINUARA


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo XI: el contracto de los dragones

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Creo que no importara si llegamos un poco tarde – dijo yuna sonriendo por ser cómplice de naruto pero ya tenía en mente la regañiza pero valía la pena – vamos naruto mientras que me cuentas todo lo que sucedió cuando estaba inconsciente – naruto asintió y así comenzaron por su recorrido.

 **Continuación del capítulo**

Naruto y yuna estaban con su recorrido por la biblioteca ya que ellos tenían mucha curiosidad de conocer que tipo de información que recolectaron los uzumakis ya que naruto le dijo que esta biblioteca le pertenecia ya que sus antecesores lo hicieron con el propósito de reunir cada informacion de clanes, jutsus y contratos ya que también le explico que la puerta se puede abrir por un uzumaki y el modo de que otra persona pueda entrar es con el consentimiento de un uzumaki, si no habría consecicuencias si una persona no tenia el consentimiento de un uzumaki o forzaba las puertas, entonces yuna recordó lo que paso hace un rato y le hizo una pregunta a naruto.

Oye naruto cuales son esas consecuencias – dijo yuna ya que ella queria saber cual era la consecuencia y que tipo de efecto para estar prevenido si alguien lo intentaba abrir

No se yuna ya que tamaki dijo que cerrara las puertas cuando saliera ya que esta informacion es muy valiosa – esto lo dijo naruto, ya que le conto sobre tamaki que es el guardian de esta biblioteca

Entonces no sabes lo que podría hacer tamaki a parte de darme una corriente eléctrica – dijo yuna recordando de lo que le paso cuando intento abrir la puerta, ademas se avergonzó porque naruto le hizo una broma, pero mirando a naruto de forma asesina.

Ehhh yuna porque me miras asi – dijo naruto algo asustado como yuna lo miraba incluso sentía que en cualquier momento ella sacaría su espada, hasta que se le ocurrio una idea – oye yuna que te parece si buscas un libro medico mientras que yo veo que hay para leer – dijo naruto viendo a su lado pero no encontró a yuna ya que ella tomo una ruta distinta pero se viea completamente feliz – será mejor que la deje sola mientras que veo.

Naruto se dirigio donde estaban los pergaminos de jutsus agarro uno al azar y se sorprendio de ver este jutsu, se entretuvo viendo el pergamino, mientras que yuna estaba en la sección medica viendo que pergamino estaba para llevar y enseñárselo a su teniente si lo aprobava ya que ella queria probar cualquier tratamiento medico para ayudar a las doce divisiones y a las demás personas del sereitei y tomo uno que es de curaciones rapidas pero vio un pergamino grande pero no decía nada adamas tenia un dije de un dragon.

" _¿que será esto?, o ¿Por qué no tiene un titulo que lo pueda identificar?" –_ esto lo estaba pensando yuna ya que sentía curiosidad por saber que contenia adentro de ese pergamino – será mejor que me diga a naruto para que me diga que es este pergamino.

Asi que tomo el pergamino medico y el que tenía con el sello de dragon para llevárselo a naruo para que le explicara que es lo que contenia ese pergamino ais que fue a buscar a naruto en la biblioteca, mientras tanto un naruto se estaba emocionando de ver un jutsu sorprendente.

Nunca pensé que habría un jutsu que te permite adaptarte al ataque de tu enemigo – dijo naruto leyendo la inscripción asi que leyó el nombre del jutsu – arte ninja fisiología ambiental – dijo naruto emocionado pero se asusto al ver cuanto tiempo era para ser perfeccionado – no puedo creer que este jutsu tome mas de 40 años para que sea perfecionada.

Naruto escuho los pasos apresurados de yuna lo que significaba que ya era de irse asi que tomo el pergamino del jutsu de fisiología ambiental pero cuando vio que se acercaba se fijo que traía un pergamino grande y uno pequeño ya que el grande lo noto que lo cargaba en su espalda y el pequeño lo traía en la boca asi que decidio ayudarla; asi que se acerco y le ayudo con el pergamino grande.

Gracias naruto – dijo yuna algo aliviada quitándose el pergamino chico que tenia en la boca – ese pergamino si pesa debe de tener informacion valiosa porque no se ve que tenga el titulo que deben tener en los pergaminos – dijo yuna sonriéndole a naruto.

¿Cómo que no tiene titulo yuna? – dijo naruto examinando el pergamino de todo los costados buscando alguna posibilidad de que tenga un titulo pero no lo encontró adamas encontró un dije de un dragon.

Por eso lo traje para que me digas que tipo de pergamino es este – dijo yuna mirando a naruto quien estaba con la misma duda, pero vio que naruto tenialas inteciones de abri el pergamino hasta que hablo – naruto piensas abrir el pergamino que tal si es una trampa que dejaron tus antecesores – esto preocupo a naruto ya que si era cierto lo que decía yuna si es una trampa para destruir la biblioteca esto le hizo recordar cuando paticipo en los examens chunnin cuando estaba en le bosque de la muerte, cuando el y sakura intentaron abrir el pergamino de cielo pero gracias a kabuto que llego en el momento justo le dijo que era una trampa pero gracias a el participaron en la siguiente ronda, pero en estos momentos tenia que tomar una decisión.

Yuna si algo me pasa corre avisale al capitán ryuk lo que paso – dijo naruto serio mirando el pergamino donde tenia el dije del dragon, yuna lo miro con serieda a naruto que si hablaba en serio

Estas loco naruto – dijo yuna enojada por la decisión de naruto – mejor no lo habras naruto ya conoces ese reflan que dice la curiosidad mato al gato – esto ultimo lo dijo para convencerlo y dejara el pergamino ademas era su responsabilidad de cuidar a naruto durante su recorrido – ademas tu eres mi responsabilidad.

Yuna pero de que otra manera sabre que hay dentro de este pregamino – dijo naruto con seriedad – ademas que tal si hay cuaraciones que nos has visto – dijo naruto para converse a yuna – ademas tu también eres mi responsabilidad porque te insiste a ver la biblioteca.

Yuna miro a naruto que tenia razón el le insistió para entrar ademas ya deberían de estar alla con el capitán general pero dejarlo solo eso nunca ya que aquí ningún shinigami se queda.

Entonces me quedare estamos juntos en esto – dijo yuna dándole confianza a naruto, quien sonrio al darle ese apoyo de compañerismo asi que naruto suspiro y agarro la parte inferior del pergamino para abrirlo, asi que naruto lo tiro fuerte de un solo golpe lo que causo que ambos cerraran los ojos para esperar lo que pasaba pero no paso nada, el primero en abrir los ojos fue naruto lo que vio fue muy gracioso que se empezó a reir.

Jajajajajaja – su risa de naruto llamo la atención de yuna quien aun tenía los ojos cerrados, asi que los abrió para ver lo que paso, asi que se fijona a su alrededor y no había pasado nada, luego fijo su vista hacia naruto quien se estaba riendo esta la hizo enojar.

¿De que te ries naruto? – dijo algo molesta por no saber de que se estaba riendo y naruto señalo el pergamino que abrió y yuna se fijo en el pergamino y lo que vio eran nombres y las huellas dactilares y la escritura era marcada por sangre que ya tiene años, hasta que hablo naruto.

Esto es un cotracto – dijo naruto ya que se calmo de su ataque de risa, yuna tenia dudas de que era un contrato pero naruto le respondio – es un pergamino que se utiliza para firmar con cualquier animal u objeto – esto dejo sorprendida pero tenia sus dudas sobre la marca de sangre.

Oye naruto porque la marca de sangre en este contrato – dijo yuna ya que ella no tenía experiencia sobre los shinobis, ya que en su vida pasada tuvo una experiencia mala con un shinobi que la hizo sufrir mucho, pero fue sacada de su recuerdo.

¿Por qué tantas preguntas yuna? – dijo naruto mirando a yuna quien agachaba la cabeza pero se notaba el odio que tenia en sus ojos lo cual naruto identifico ya que el vio ese tipo de sentimiento en su infancia y con sus amigos – no debi preguntar – dijo naruto con tono de tristeza de ver ese mismo sentimiento de odio, asi que cambio de tema – mejor te explico porque se tiene que firmar con sangre –esto ultimo llamo la atención de yuna la cual asintió – para hacer este contracto es necesario utilizar la sangre para firmar y poner tu nombre y tus huellas dactilares y asi puedes hacer un jutsu de invocación – ahorra con esta informacion yuna lo entendio perfectamente

Ya entendí naruto lo que tu me dices es que si una persona no hace un contracto puede invocar al animal, estoy en lo correcto naruto – esto se lo dijo a naruto quien el asentia, pero a yuna se le ocurrio una idea – oye naruto puedo ver como puedes invocar un animal con este pergamino – dijo yuna mirando a naruto que se veia un poco dudoso incluso se quedo pensando en la ideas de yuna

" _Hacer otro contracto pero si tengo uno_ " – dijo en sus pensamientos ya que el hizo un contracto con los sapos lo que hizo recordar a ero – sennin ya que el lo iba entrenar – " _creo que ero – sennin ya se ha percatado que ya no estoy vivo al igual con los senseis pero a lo mejor la aldea ya se sienta bien sin mi presencia" –_ continuo naruto divagando en sus pensamientos, pero luego observo a yuna emocionada por ver que invocaba en el pergamino – " _tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que tipo de contracto es, ademas le debo una disculpa a yuna por hacerle esa pregunta"_

Con este ultimo pensamiento tomo su decisión hacer el contrato para sastifacer lo que yuna pedia, asi que se mordio el dedo pulgar de su mano lo cual dejo sorprendida a yuna por ver que se mordio el dedo pulga pero se alivio que adamas fue en la huella dactilar, pero observo como naruto se inclinaba y escribia su nombre completo en el pergamino pero ella noto la sangre que lo escribia de su dedo pulgar y luego con ese mismo pulgar marcaba su sangre en las huellas dactilares y lo marcaba en el pergamino hasta que hablo naruto

Bien ya esta todo lo del contracto yuna – dijo naruto ya que termino de hacer el contracto asi que empezó acumular chackra y comenzó hacer la posición de mano hasta que grito naruto –JUTSU DE INVOCACION – yuna veia como salieron una s marcas del suelo pero también el humo que desprendia del lugar donde estaba naruto pero cuando se disperso el humo naruto estaba seguro que saldría algo pequeño como esa vez que lo intento con ero – sennin que siempre salía renacuajos, pero ya en el suelo no salio nada que incluso yuna se le fue la emocionada mirando a naruto con enfando si se trataba de otra br oma, pero el tenia la cabeza gacha con la mirada triste.

" _porque siempre ma pasa esto"_ – decía naruto en sus pensamientos es cierto lo que decía sus amigos cuando vivía incluso las podía escuchar " _ **ríndete naruto", "¿Por qué desperdicias tu vida en convertirte en shinobi?", "todas las personas nacemos a destinadas a algo, pero todos compartimos u mismo destino: la muerte", "ese niño no deb ser un shinobi"**_ naruto sentía que esas palabras nunca se iban ir de su cabeza, pero sintio una mano sobre su mano vio a yuna.

Tranquilo naruto no te desanimes lo volverá a intentarlo de nuevo – dijo yuna dándole confianza lo cual saco una sonrisa a naruto hasta que vio el atardecer – _"creo que me van a regañar, pero me la pase bien viendo la biblioteca será mejor que regresemos" –_ pensó yuna por lo que le iba a decir el teniente yamamoto asi que le hablo – oye naruto vámonos antes que se haga mas tarde – naruto aisintio asi que los dos tomaron su pergamino y salieron de la biblioteca y cerraron la puerta.

Pero cuando ellos se fueron algo que ellos no se percataron eran las palabras escritas en el pergamino y de allí empezaron a brillar los nombres de cada persona que hicieron este contracto dándole aviso que se ha integrado un nuevo integrante.

Cuando el capitán general termino de contarle acerca de sus amigos algunos tenientes quedaron sorprendidos lo que le había dicho el capitán general ryuk. Dándoles entender como daba de ejemplo sus amigos y con el poder de los bijus que es capaz de destruir una aldea y ahorra que lo pensaba bien con ese poder dentro del jinchuriki serian capaces de convertirlo en herramientas sin senimientos pero también el rencor que tenía las personas sobre los jinchuriki por tener un biju y que ellos harian cualquier cosa para proteger a sus familas de tal amenaza hasta que hablo una teniente

Como es posible que los traicionen – dijo la teniente de la decima segunda división una morena de cabello corto que le llegaba hasta los hombro de color morado estatura baja pero un busto normal su zanpaku-tō lo traía en su cintura – es injusto ellos deben ser reconocidos como los héroes ya que tienen una gran responsabilidad – esto lo dijo con enfado

No te alteres shihōin – dijo otra teniente de la séptima divisiónde estatura mediana pelo castaño cabello largo ondulado ya que ella estaba viendo como se ponía de furiosa la teniente de la decima segunda división ya que ella era mas simpática y traviesa pero cuando se enojaba es la mas temida de todo los tenientes – están cegados por el miedo y el rencor que le tienen sobre los bijus y por eso agarran a los jinchurikis como los mas débiles para desquitarse de ellos – con este ultimo comentario dejo a todos los tenientes en silencio hasta que hablo el capitán general

¿Qué piensa hacer con naruto acerca de que les dije? – esto llamo la atención de todos, volvió hablar – se los volveré a repetir no es una obligación lo que les estoy pidiendo es algo que ustedes deben considerar – esto lo dijo con seriedad mientras miraba a los tenientes – aceptare su decisión pero como se los dije a sus capitanes, naruto estará bajo mi cuidado – esto se lo dijo de la misma forma que a sus capitanes, pero alguien hablo.

Yo lo ayudare capitán general – dijo una voz reconocida que llamo la tencion de todos de los que estaban adentro se trataba de la teniente mai quien tenia la mirada hacia el capitán general, mientras que el capitán general sonreía por la decisión que había tomado la teniente de la cuarta división – ademas quiero que se acostumbre a estar aquí en el seretei – pero se escucho una risa demoniaca ellos sabían de quien era el dueño.

Jajajajajaja asi que la teniente de la cuarta división entrenara al shinobi – esto lo dijo el teniente de la decima tercera división ya que el era mas alto de cabello marron pero lo que le caracterizaba es la cicatriz de su pecho que era un corte diagonal ya que habían escuchado que su capitán le había hecho un corte por desafiarlo, pero esa cicatriz se convirtió en un sádico – seria interesante que yo también lo entrenara con el ya que me gustaría saber cual es el verdadero poder del biju – esto lo dijo seriamente hacia el capitán general con esa sonrisa sadica.

Estas loco shinobu no sobreviviría un dia – dijo el teniente de la novena división ya que se veia un niño de pelo anaranjado viendo a los demás tenientes pero se dirigio al capitán – yo también lo apoyare en su entrenamiento – lo dijo de forma directa.

Que opinan los demás tenientes – dijo el capitán general viendo como la mitad de los tenientes lo apoyaría ya que tenía el apoyo de los tenientes de la cuarta división, decima tercera división y el teniente de la novena división y luego se fijo en el teniente de la sexta quien asentia y luego al teniente de la quinta división quien asentia de igual forma hasta que hablaron las tenientes de la séptima división y decima segunda.

Yo también lo apoyare – dijieron unisono ya que la teniente de la segunda divison mostro su sonrisa traviesa y la teniente de la septima una sonrisa sincesara que se podía notar incluso los otros tenientes le tomo gracia.

Veo que todos quieren aydarlo – dijo el teniente kyo sonriéndole al capitán general ya que supo lo que queria y pensó en las palabras del capitán general asi que tomo la decisión – yo también me unire capitán general – esto ultimo lo dijo como si fuera lo mas normal posible y se fijo a los otros teniente de cada división les pregunto – ustedes queren ayudarlo verda

Veo que nos conoces muy bien kyo – dijo el teniente de la tercera divison un pelo rubio algo flaco pero se veia lo muscoloso en sus brazos – tengo mucha curiosidad hasta donde llegara con mi entrenamiento – esto lo dijo al capitán general si podría tener su permiso a lo que el asintió – que opinas yamamoto, yumiko y serika piensa ayudarlo – esto se lo dijo a los tres ultimos tenientes quien estaban pensando ya que la teniente de la decima segunda dio su afirmación con asentimiento los demás tenientes sonrienron al saber de la decisión de la teniente de la decima segunda división

Yo también me unire – dijo la teniente de la decima división una peliazul de ojos de color chocolate que se podía notar que es una de las personas mas sabias e inteligentes del sereitei y se fio en el teniente de la priemra división – y tu yamamoto que piensas te unes o estas fuera de esto – esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sabes que siempre he estado en contra de los shinobis – esto se lo dijo a todos dándole entender que no lo iba entrenar pero siguió hablando – pero lo que nos dijo el capitán general y de que ustedes lo van ayudarlo a entrenar – esto lo dijo viendo a los demás ya sabia cual iba ser su punto de yamamoto – asi que lo ayudare ya sea para que lo aydemos a controlar el poder del biju ya que en el mundo humano lo consideraron como un monstruo y una amenaza para sus familiares – esto hizo pensar a los demás tenientes quien tenia razón que a lo mejor era comenzar con el biju – por ecer eso hay que fortalecer su cuerpo y su mente ya que nosotros no podemos meternos a su cuerpo y hacer que libere su zanpaku-tō – algunos no se sorprendiron ya que el esla mano derecha del capitán general ryuk.

Bien creo que han tomado sabiamnete su decisión – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa viendo el tiempo y vio que era tarde – " _que raro ya debieron llegar antes mientras les hablaba sobre los bijus y jinchurikis, no les habrá pasado algo_ " – pero fue sacado derdearon sus pensamientos cuando hablo la teniente de la cuarta división.

Ya se tardo demasiado yuna y naruto en llegar – dijo con tono de preocupación viendo que no llegaba.

A lo mejor se perdió el shinobi – esto lo dijo kyo con su tono de despreocupado que obtuvo las miradas de los demás – ademas si esta con yuna debe estar en la biblioteca matando al pobre shinobi de aburrimiento – pero al decir esto ultimo sintio una mirada asesina de cierta teniente incluso trago en seco.

Mejor seras que te calles kyo – dijo el teniente de la novena división pero algunas veces la ayudante de la teniente mai siempre se pierde en la bilbioteca leyendo o buscando informacion para curar.

Jajajajaja ya dejen de molestar a la ratona de biblioteca – esto lo dijo de burla el teniente de la decima tercera división ya que se escucho una risa por parte de kyo pero sintieron la mirada asesina de la teniente mai – puedes intimidar al baka de kyo o los demas pero a mi no intmidas princesa de agua – esto si hubo un momento de silencio porque sabia cual iba ser la reacción de mai.

Etto…. mai te sientes bien – dijo la teniente de la decima división dudando que le respondiera un "si estoy bien yumiko" pero no obtuvo respuesta hasta que empezó caminar hacia el teniente de la decima tercera quien tenia una aura amenazadora incluso no le importaba si estaba el capitán general viendo – detente mai –por que ella conocía las intenciones pero le dijo con voz amenazadora.

Yumiko te recomiendo que me sueltes o si no tu también seras afectada por defenderlo – esto lo dijo en tono de amenaza incluso los tenientes también tenia intnesion de detenerla pero cuando escucharon sus palabras se quedaron inmovilizados, asi que yumiko la solto por que no queria salir lastimada – asi que no te intimido shinobu, te crees que eres el sádico de aquí – al decir esto iba aumentando su paso – pero hay dos cosas que no tolero la primera odio que insulten a mi división y mas si es yuna a la que están insultando – al decir esto empezó a subir su velocidad pero siguió hablando – la segunda es que odio que me digan pirncesa de agua – dijo ya desapareciendo de la vista del teniente de la decima tercera división quien el estaba sonriendo.

Crees que tu velocidad te ayudara princesa del agua – dijo sonriendo viendo por donde atacar, hasta que vio a mai dándole una patada en su cabeza pero el teniente la detuvo con su mano – crees que soy igual que el baka de kyo que no puede ver una simple patada tuya, ya que he escuchado rumores que nuncas utilizas tu zanpaku to – esto si era nuevo para los tenientes y el capitán general.

Asi que sabes de mi secreto por que no te enseño lo que soy capaz de hacerte – esto se lo dijo otra vez desapareciendo de la vista del teniente de la decima tercera división y apareciendo detrás de el para darle una patada piente pero el teniente se movio del lugar.

Tus patadas son muy fuerte pero tu velocidad es débil – esto se lo dijo a la teniente de la cuarta división quien lo esquivaba sin ver – ademas si te quieres desquitar con alguien – dijo con una sonrisa macabra agarrando al teniente de la octava división que estaba cerca ya que el se había acercado para deterlo por que sabia cual era la reacion que tendría el teniente de la decima tercera división – bien ten a este inútil princesa de agua – con esto ultimo que dijo shinobu avento a kyo hacia mai ella no dudo en atacarlo asi que le dio la patada en el aire lo cual acerto incluso quedaron mas sorprendidos como la patada de mai rompió la barrera del viento, ella nunca se fijo que lo dirigio hacia la puerta principal causando un gran escombro y luego fijo su vista hacia el teniente de la decima tercera divison quien estaba sonriendo con superiodidad hasta que hablo el capitán general.

TENIENTE MAI Y TENIENTE SHINOBU – esto hizo parar a los dos tenientes ya que suvoz se oia molesta – tengo que hablar con ustedes de nuevo – esto se lo dijo a los dos tenientes, fijo su vista a su teniente y al de la novena división – yamamoto, gen quiero que saquen al teniente kyo de los escombros – a los que ellos asintieron, fijo su vista hacia la entrada vio un cuerpo parado ahí y lo reconocio –yuna llegaron un poco tarde de lo debido – dijo mirando a yuna que se podía notar que esta nerviosa no encontró a naruto a su lado - ¿Dónde esta naruto yuna? - todos los tenientes (execto kyo) fijaron su vista hacia yuna quien estaba señalando hacia los escombros, algunos quedaron sorprendidos hasta que mai reacciono.

NARUTO – fue más rápida que yamamoto y gen en llegar para sacar a kyo de los escombros – _"como puede ser que no lo haya visto" –_ pensó mai pero se detuvo en algo que la desconcertó – _"pero debieron tocar la puerta cuando llegaron"_ –pero cuando iba a pregunatar alguien se le adelanto.

Dime yuna porque no tocaron la puerta – dijo la teniente de la decima segunda división con su mirada seria.

Bueno es que naruto queria sorprenderlo – dijo yuna algo avergonzada recordando lo que paso asi que decidio contárselo

FLASH BACK

Naruto y yuna caminaban por los pasillos de la primera división ya que se habían atrasado mucho pero cuando iban caminando naruto se estaba rascando la mano donde tenia la cicatriza en la que le había dejado sus amigos y yuna lo noto asi que hablo

Naruto déjate de rascarte – esto lo dijo de forma preocupante ya que el todavía tenia las vendas adamas cubria la palma de sus manos y lo descubierto era sus dedos hasta que lo tomo de la mano – dejame ver que es lo que tienes en la mano – esto se lo dijo agarrando la mano y quitándole la venda para checarlo que es lo que tenia pero observo su mano y no tenia nada adamas una cicatriz de un kunai pero no tenia nada – que raro no tienes nada naruto pero tienes esta cicatriz y las quemaduras – con este comentario hizo que naruto recordara la tracion que tuvo bajara la cabeza pero yuna cambio de tema – pero no te preocupes sanaremos tus heridas – esto se lo dijo para sacar una sonrisa la naruto lo cual lo logro.

Asi que caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta donde los esperarían los tenientes de cada división pero se detuvo naruto enfrente de la puerta yuna lo vio ahí parado hasta que hablo naruto.

Yuna como son los tenientes de cada división – si el iba conocer a cada teniente tenia que saber como eran que atitudes, la primera teniente que concio fue mai y la vio como una persona amable, que ayuda a los demás y no le da la espalda a nadie, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando hablo yuna.

Mejor quieo que los conoscas naruto tu sabras como son los tenienetes – esto lo dijo porque sabía como eran ellos pero sonrio al saber porque tienen eses puesto – hay una cosa que si te dire naruto ellos son buena gente y son muy respetados por su división – lo que hizo sonreir a naruto asi aque iba abrir la puerta como si nada y yuna lo noto – espera Naru… - no pudo terminar la oración porque vio como la puerta era destruida en pocos segundo llebandose un gran susto.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo avergonzada por no detener a naruto incluso algunos tenientes se querían reir otros tenían la sonrisa porque algunos entraban asi sin tocar la puerta, hasta que hablo el capitán general.

No fue culpa tuya yuna – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa para calmarla pero tampoco castigaría a la teniente mai y a shinobu adamas los regañaría – digamos que fue un accidente – hasta que hablo la teniente mai.

Lo encontré – dijo esto con alegría llamando la atención de todos asi que se acercaron y vieron como estaba naruto de inconsinete pero también encontraron al teniente kyo que estaba igual pero el si se veia dañado por el golpe que le dio mai asi que los checo a los dos vio que sus signos vitales estaban bien y se dirigio asi al capitán general para avisarle lo que tenían – están bien capitán general adamas naruto esta inconsiente por el golpe que recibió y kyo esta noqueao pero esta bien – esta se lo dijo a su capitán para que no se molestara con ella.

Pensé que naruto debería conorcelo pero será otro dia – dijo el capitán general decepcionado por no presentarle a naruto y dercirle como iniciaría sus clases de mañana – bueno mai te puedes llevar a tus pacientes para que los cures –mai asintió hablo yuna antes de que mai se llevara al teniente kyo y a naruto.

Espere teniente mai encontré este pergamino de curación rápida – dijo yuna mostrándole el pergamino que trajo de la biblioteca, algunos tenientes dieron en el clavo que a naruto lo llevaron con la blbioteca pero siguió hablando yuna – lo lei antes y es muy útil ya que este pergamino contiene una técnica que se púede utilizar en cualquier lugar – mai tenia dudas pero el capitán general vio muy bien el pergamino y tenia la insignia del remolino que era muy reconocido para el asi que hablo.

Intentolo mai – dijo el capitán general muy seguro de sus palabras para mai no estaba muy convencida de lo que decía pero siguió hablando el capitán general – mai ese pergamino es muy útil y confiable te ayudara mucho – fueron las palabras del capitán general dándole una sonrisa para que tuviera confianza

Ok capitán lo intentare – dijo mai algo dudosa pero tenia confianza en el capitán general – yuna préstame el pergamino que trajiste y si fallo quiero que vallas por dos camillas – yuna asintió asi que mai abrió el pergamino y vio lo que decía el pergamino, lo cual se aprendio de memoria los pasos – bien creo que lo tengo espero que funcione – todos se sorprendieron viendo como mai aumentaba su presión espirtual y se fijo en kyo en primero asi que lo tomo de paciente hasta que dijo – hado 564 pureza del agua – con esto vio un manto azul que cubria el cuerpo del teniente kyo algunos se sorprendieron como la curación del teniente kyo iba muy rápido hasta que abrió los ojos con esto la teniente mai vio como kyo se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ese golpe si me dolio incluso sentí como me sacaste el aire – esto se lo dijo ya reprochándole a mai, a lo que ella no iba a discutir asi que se dirigio hacia naruto y repitió el mismo procedimiento pero lo que no sabia ellos es que naruto estaba teniendo un sueño peligroso de nuevo ya que la sombra corto la comunicación que tendría con el kyubi, pero lo que no sabia la que afuera de su mente en la mano donde tenia la cicatriz estaba brillando.

CONTINUARA


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo XII: conociendo a mi dragon y confrontando a mi demonio

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Ese golpe si me dolio incluso sentí como me sacaste el aire – esto se lo dijo ya reprochándole a mai, a lo que ella no iba a discutir así que se dirigió hacia naruto y repitió el mismo procedimiento pero lo que no sabia ellos es que naruto estaba teniendo un sueño peligroso de nuevo ya que la sombra corto la comunicación que tendría con el kyubi, pero lo que no sabia la que afuera de su mente en la mano donde tenia la cicatriz estaba brillando.

 **Continuación del capitulo**

Mientras que la teniente mai intentaba curar al inconsciente naruto pero no respondía al intentar incluso con la técnica que apenas empezó no ha dado buenos resultados incluso el capitán general se estaba preocupando ya que esa técnica era una de curación pero esta técnica es muy difícil de perfeccionar ya que es una de curación rápida pero el teniente de la tercera división logro ver un resplandor en el estomago de naruto

Ehh capitán general es común que brille el estomago de naruto – dijo el teniente kai mientras que los tenientes fijaban su vista hacia el estomago de naruto pero mai se detuvo en seguirla aplicando la técnica pero una vez detenida también el brillo que sacaba se detuvo por completo hasta que hablo d e nuevo kai – porque se detuvo el brillo – cuando mai le abiro su shihakusho pero al ver su estomago noto dos marcas que estaba en el estomago ellos no conocían que significaban esos simbolos pero para el capitán general esos símbolos eran reconocibles.

No puede ser – dijo el ryuk al ver el sello de alma permanente y el sello de ocho tiagramas – ya vi porque lo querían matarlo – dijo ryuk algo molesto que incluso los tenientes se dieron cuenta de su voz

Capitán general usted conoce estos símbolos – dijo la teniente serika con seriedad a lo cual el capitán general asintió – y que sabe de ellos – dijo serika viendo al capitán de la primera división a lo cual suspiro

Esas maracas que ustedes piensan son sellos – dijo el mostrando los dos sellos del estomago de naruto – el sello que tiene el símbolo de su clan y con letras es el sello de ocho tiagramas o también conocido el de la parka este selllo es muy peligroso según este sello es para sellar el chackra del biju pero el usuario tiene que pagar el precio – dijo el capitán explicándole y luego vio el otro sello – el siguiente sello es el del alma permanente este sello es el mas peligroso incluso no debería estar en el mundo humano ya que este sello consiste en que los usuarios deben ser cuatro para aplicarlo una vez que sea aplicado el que tenga este sello se podría decir que estará maldito – dijo esto con molestia y fijo su vista hacia naruto y luego a los tenientes con sus miradas preocupadas – este sello no te dejare dormir mostrara las pesadillas y los sentimientos de las personas que lo atacaron hasta que obtenga su cuerpo por completo pero si el no es controlada y muere entrara al infierno definitivamente ya sea que no haiga cometido pecados graves el ira definitivamente al infierno – con este ultimo comentario dejo que su furia liberando un poco de su poder espiritual que incluso los tenientes se sorprendieron de su furia hasta que hablo yuna.

Entonces no podemos hacer nada por el – dijo yuna con algo de tristesa – porque los shinobis siempre son traicioneros siempre lo hacen por su orgullo por su familia por su aldeas – esto lo dijo con enojo pero su teniente le puso su mano que no debía enojarse – por que le pusieron este sello es que ellos no quería que fuera feliz – con este ultimo comentario se dejo llevar por la tristesa pero ryuk vio de inmediatamente el sello del alma permanente.

No ira al infierno – esto llamo la atencion de los tenientes y de yuna – esta incompleto el sello, pero no su cuerpo hay que tener esperanza que el podrá resolverlo – dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

Que pasara si naruto pierde el cuerpo – dijo kyo ya que si, el esta teniendo una pesadilla y eso dejo con la duda a los tenientes pero fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por el capitán general.

Si eso sucede hay que salvarlo y encontrar una forma de retirar ese sello – lo dijo mirando a los tenientes y la pequeña yuna quien se sorprendio por las palabras del capitán general – porque es una de las personas que no se rinden en una batalla – lo cual dio una gran esperanza pero esto que comento un teniente estaba sonriendo con esa sonrisa sádica y se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de naruto

Escucha muy bien niño espero que sobrevivas – dijo e shinobu mirando a naruto con esa sonrisa que provocaba terror – si es cierto lo que dice el capitán general me encantaría enfrentarme a ti naruto jajajajaja – con este último comentario se le notaba que shinobu ahorra si estaba interesado por el rubio, pero adamas deben tener paciencia y esperanza que el lo lograra mientras que naruto se encontraba del sueño que tarde temprano se convirtiera en pesadilla

Sueño de naruto

Naruto se encontraba en la academia fijo su vista alrededor y se encontró con las miradas de sus amigos vio como ponían atención en la clase de iruka asi que le puso atención a la clase en vez de ver asi que le puso atención a la clase hasta que iruka paro hablar del tema

Bien como sabrán hoy tendremos dos nuevos compañeros espero que le den una bienvenida apropiada – dijo con alegría llamando la atención de todos mas del rubio vio que a su lado estaba shiukamaru así que le pregunto.

Oye shikamaru tu sabes quien es el nuevo – dijo naruto porque presentía que esos dos nuevos compañeros significaría un problema pero vio como su amigo empezaba a dormir y esto molesto a naruto – no te duermas y respóndeme a la pregunta que te estoy haciendo – esto hizo que shikamaru volteara a verlo y suspiro pesadamente

Que problemático eres naruto – dijo shikamaru con su forma perezosa pero decidió contárselo – la semana pasada iruka – sensei anuncio la llegada de dos estudiantes – dijo con pesadez pero cuando iba hablar naruto fue interrumpido por iruka.

Naruto, shikamaru guarden silencio – dijo iruka molesto al ver que naruto y shikamaru no ponían atención y todos los vieron como si fueran su culpa pero cuando iba hablar shikamaru se adelanto naruto.

Discúlpeme iruka – sensei adamas no sabia que íbamos a tener nuevos compañeros – dijo naruto algo avergonzado y rascándose la nuca lo cual dejo sorprendido a todos los del salón, incluso dejo mas sorprendido a iruka por la forma de hablar – y por eso le pregunte a shikamaru – dijo naruto sonriendo a su sensei

Naruto no caere en tus trampas – dijo iruka algo desconfiado, pero se fijo mas en naruto que estaba sonriendo pero vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad asi que el también sorio por ver tal determinación por el – bien naruto dejare pasar por alto esto y pon mas atención en clases – con este ultimo comentario naruto asintió – bien espero que se lleve muy bien así que pasen muchachos.

Naruto vio como entraba un chico de piel pálida, cabello blanco desgreñado y ojos azules helados con pupila negra, pero su vestimenta consitia en un kimono ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja color verde claro atado sobre su hombro, además de las típicas sandalias shinobi pero luego vio a las chicas que estaban murmurando pero dirgio su vista hacia atrás y vio a hinata sonrojarse y esto le molesto pero se petrificado al ver al siguiente estudiante ya que lo reconocio con la ropa de los anbu pero no podía ver su rostro ya que tenia la mascara de los anbus, así que se levanto del lugar llamando la atención de todos incluso el de iruka asi que le hablo.

Naruto vuelve a tu lugar – dijo molesto por la forma que se levanto pero lo vio detenidamente que estaba asustado y se preocupo por el asi que le pregunto –naruto que tienes – todos los vieron incluso hinata lo noto hasta que hablo naruto.

Iruka – sensei – dijo naruto con miedo al ver al anbu – que no se acerque – esto dejo a todos con la duda a todos incluso de kiba, chouji, shino, sakura, ino, shikamaru, sasuke y de hinata que vieron como actuaba su amigo pero siguió hablando – no quiero morir aun – esto ultimo dejo escapar un simple murmuro que no lo escucho nadie de su salón, pero alguien hablo que incluso esa era una voz nueva.

Por que no te callas – dijo un niño algo molesto por la atitud del rubio y todos sus compañeros empezaeon a murmurar hasta que hablo de nuevo el niño – no se porque esta aquí no tienes habilidades para ser un shinobi – pero ahí hablo iruka para defender a naruto

Aoi todo los jóvenes tiene el mismo derecho de ser shinobis ya que todos tenemos sueños que cumplir – dijo iruka con seriedad y luego fijo su vista hacia naruto – naruto te pediré que salgas del salón – dijo llamando a naruto quien asintió todos los demás lo vieron como bajaba hasta estar enfrente de su sensei – esperame a fuera naruto quiero hablar contigo – dijo iruka pero en eso comenzaron los murmuros de sus compañeros incluso naruto los escuchaba.

" _como puede ser que el valla a ser hokage"_

" _el siempre provovando una pelea con los nuevos estudiantes que vergüenza que sea nuestro compañero"_

" _naruto siempre quiere llamar la atención de los demás incluso ha provocado a nuestro sasuke –kun y ahorra quiere provocar a los nuevos"_

" _naruto siempre será un perdedor ahora y en el futuro, nunca será hokage"_

Incluso el de sus amigos escucho como se hacían rumores asi que les hablo – yo sere hokage así todos me respectaran en toda la aldea – esto se los dejo muy claro a todos sus amigos y compañeros del salón incluso vio a los nuevos que se los dejaría bien claro – asi que salio del salón como lo dijo iruka pero vio a cierta persona que lo mirabas con preocupación solo cerro los ojos y salio del salón

Una vez afuera vio el campo de entrenamiento que tenia la academia sonrio cuantas veces se ha enfrentrado a sasuke y siempre perdia pero no sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo admirando el campo hasta que se vio en el reflejo de la ventana que era el adolecente de doce años dirigio su vista asi la puerta de su salón pensó en entrar a su salón aunque lo regañara iruka

" _no entres"_ – naruto escucho una voz muy grave pensó que era el kiuby deteniéndolo – " _no entres es una trampa"_ – naruto se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, porque escuho la voz de nuevo escucho la voz pero esta era muy diferente incluso podría notar su preocupación pero el volvio escuchar la voz de nuevo – _"niño escúchame atentamente niño por ningún motivo entres allí" –_ esto ultimo comentario dejo algo intraquielo al pelirrubio hasta que hablo

¿Quién eres? Y ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? – dijo naruto algo desconfiado porque recordó las palabras que le dijo el zorro de ser atrapado por el sello asi que deberia tener cuidado, pero no obtuvo respuesta y volvió a preguntar – ¿Quién eres porque se que no eres el zorro de las nueve colas? – Esta vez haciendo saber que el único que esta dentro de su cuerpo pero no tuvo respuesta – bien si no te apareces entrare con mis amigos – con esto último comentario se acerco umbral de la puerta de su salón pero de nuevo escucho la voz

" _no entres ahí niño" –_ dijo la voz grave pero esta vez se notaba enfadado con naruto _– "niño escúchame bien si entras ahí estaras en tu pesadilla donde tu temor será grande" –_ con este comentario dejo petrificado a naruto hasta que hablo de nuevo la voz – _"niño tengo un plan y quiero que lo escuches perfectamente" –_ lo cual naruto asintióasi que la voz le dijo su paln ya que al momento aal contárselo naruto se sorprendio ya que el iba ser parte del plan pero se clamo cuando le dijo que el iba a parecer adamas que lo llevara hacia el lo cual naruto volvió asentir asi que dio un profundo respiro y cerro los ojos y listopara seguir con el plan de la voz grave,volvió abrir los ojos y abrió la puerta y lo que vio se quedo paralizado al ver que todos crecieron pero traían el traje de los anbus con sus respectivas mascaras pero lo que vio fue que su sensei estaba lastimado y tirado en el suelo asi que se acerco a el.

Iruka – sensei – dijo naruto preocupado por su sensei al ver como estaba lastimado hasta que hablo – quien lo hizo – esta vez con enojo mirando a toda la clase pero escucho la voz y fijo su vista hacia el dueño de aquella voz, fijo su vista hacia el anbu.

Fuimos nosotros – dijo el anbu señalando a sus compañeros incluso al nuevo que también participo – si quieres venganza por tu sensei enfréntate a todos nosotros – esto lo dijo con arrogancia pensando en que atacaría.

Crees que soy estúpido – dijo naruto dejando el cuerpo inconsiente de iruka en el piso – crees que soy una persona vengativa que en mi pero te dire una cosa si quieres mi cuerpo ven por el – esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa traviesa saliendo del salón mientras que el anbu se molesto por que su paln fallo.

Eso lo veremos naruto – dijo el anbu con voz tenebrosa y mirando a los demás – síganlo y si lo encuentra me mantiene informado – lo cual todos asientieron y fueron por el minetras qu e el líder de los anbus se quedo ahí – sabes kyubi ese naruto es muy persistente que incluso me ha llamado la atención – esto lo dijo de manera sinistra y apareciendo enfrente del kyubi ya que se veia algo lastimado y asustado pero cuando menciono a naruto

Naruto puede ser un idiota cabeza hueca pero algo que me tu nunca tendras en cuenta es que el nunca se rendirá – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa ya que si escapaba y se hacia fuerte se podría enfrentar al sello permanente (anbu) – el te enfrentara – se lo dijo al anbu y el lo miro con enojo ya que el kyubi presencio su poder pero se calmo un poco

Eso será imposible ya que si el falla este cuerpo me pertenecerá – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra que incluso el kyubi lo percibio – de eso no me preocupa mucho por que yo se que el cometera un error tan simple que su cuerpo será mio – esto ultimo comentario lo dejo en claro que si queria atrapar a naruto necesitaba encontralo antes que despertara porque ya no tendría esta oportunidad de tener ffsu cuerpo pero eso no significaba que esta oportunidad sea la única por eso tendría paciencia en esperar para que se durmiera y atacar personalmente a naruto pero aun se sento a meditar mientras que el kyubi lo veia pero el no se atrevia a decirle donde estaba naruto ya que el podía saberlo por su chackra pero el no lo revelaria asi que se quedo dormido confiando en que el despertara.

Mientras tanto con naruto

" _Esa voz tenia razón me dijo que me iban a perseguir adamas me dirijo al lugar donde nos veriamos"_ – dijo naruto algo contento al saber que tenia dos aliados de su parte – " _porque tengo esta sensación que estare muy seguro a lado de la voz grave a diferencia del zorro me daba miedo incluso lo tuve que confrontar para que me diera chackra"_ – esto lo dijo aun en sus pensamiento aun recordaba lo que le dijo la voz grave hacia naruto.

Flashback

" _no entres ahí niño" –_ dijo la voz grave pero esta vez se notaba enfadado con naruto _– "niño escúchame bien si entras ahí estaras en tu pesadilla donde tu temor será grande" –_ con este comentario dejo petrificado a naruto hasta que hablo de nuevo la voz – _"niño tengon un plan y quiero que lo escuches perfectamente" ––_ lo cual naruto asintióasi que la voz le dijo su plan – _"entraras ahí, cuando estes ahí_ _no dejes que tu temor o tu furia te controle adamas matente firme" –_ naruto no le entendio a que se referia que se manteniera firme y que no perdiera el control pero luego se lo preguntaría y la voz prosiguió – " _quiero que salgas corriendo de ahí porque el te atacara" –_ ahí naruto se detuvo en pensar aque se referia que corriera y le pregunto.

Oye dime porque quieres que corrra – dijo naruto algo ofendido pero no tuvo respuesta de la voz grave – porque no me lo enfrento y es todo – dijo naruto algo confiado de que si podría vencerlo pero escucho la voz grave

" _niño escúchame perfectamente nunca te lo enfrentes cara a cara, el es demasiado fuerte –_ esto lo dijo con un para que naruto razonara que la fuerza bruta no es todo, pero hay algo que desconcertó a naruto sobre la palabra "el", pero siguió escuchando la voz grave – " _ademas tu n_ o _estas en condición de pelear ya que el va utilizar tus recuerdos en tu contra pueden que sea amigos, familiares o seres muy queridos que pelearan contigo, asi que sigue mi plan dejare en tu mente hacia donde te debes de dirigir y ahí nos veremos para vernos"_ – con este ultimo comentario se notaba que esta de humor en conocer al joven shinobi, pero el seguía en desconfianza pero si queria saber quien era debía conocerlo ya sea cara a cara para conocer si lo apoyaría o seria como el kyubi ya que la primera vez que lo conocio fue en su mente, donde el lo reto para que le diera un poco de chackra para salvarse de su muerte cuando jiraiya lo empujoa un precipicio para sacar el chackra del kyubi, la manera para que naruto se salvara fu el jutsu de invocación donde el tendría que invocar a un sapo que lo ayudo a salir del precipicio pero nunca supo que invocaría al jefe de los sapos y que el nunca seguiría las ordenes de un niño hasta que el se mantuvo en su cabeza hasta quedarse agotado, asi que también el estaba emocionado de conorcelo.

Ok seguire tu plan – dijo naruto mostrando una felicidad, pero la voz grave sonrio de igual forma saber que el niño seguiría su plan el ya tenia ganas de encontrarse con el niño, asi que por medio de la mente le paso la ruta hacia donde se debe dirigir – ya lo tengo, espero que cumplas tu promesa – lo cual adamas escucho una risa, que contagio a naruto.

Fin del flashback

Mientras que naruto aun recordaba la conversación que tuvocon la voz grave, pero el nunca se percato que ya lo estaban alcanzando, lo que hizo fue apresurarse y antes de que lo atrapen y le llevaran con "esa persona", pero eso no le importaba tenia que apresurarse, fijo su vista en la frente vio que ya estaba muy cerca pero algo lo desconcertó.

Naruto – kun ayúdame – dijo una voz muy reconocible para el asi que se detuvo miro atrás y vio a hinata que estaba lastimada de su pie, pero algo le decía que debía ayudarla, asi que se acerco para ayudarla – gracias – dijo hinata pero lo que no sabia naruto es que hinata traía un kunai de tras de su espalda pero el kunai de ella era muy diferente a los otros kunais el color que traía es morado cuando naruto la ayudo a levantarse sintio que algo andaba mal con ella asi que intento alejarse pero hinata (anbu) lo tenia bien sujeto a su cuerpo queriendo de no separarse de el hasta que hablo hinata (anbu) – naruto – kun no te separes mantente así – esto lo dijo con seguridad mientras que ella levantaba el kunai morado listo para clavárselo en la espalda, pero lo que ella no sintio es que los brazos de naruto perdían fuerza por que sintio que algo andaba mal con esta hinata (anbu) y la hinata que el conocía hasta que hablo.

Se que no eres la hinata que yo conozco – dijo naruto con una sonrisa al sentir la presencia de ella en sus recuerdos, lo que hizo desconcertar a la hinata (anbu) ya estaba a centímetros de clavarle el kunai morado en su espalda hasta que hablo hinata (anbu)

¿Por qué dices eso naruto – kun? – dijo con tono de preocupación temiendo que fuera descubierta de su propósito pero hubo un momento de silencio hasta que hablo naruto.

Porque conozco a mis amigos mejor que nadien, por eso se que no eres la hinata que yo conozco– esto se lo dijo muy cerca de su oído lo cual ella sonrio de malicia (nota: trae la mascara anbu en su rostro aun) lo cual no se percato naruto pero siguió hablando – y la hinata que yo conozco tartamudea un poco incluso se que hace un tic con sus dedos cuando estoy cerca de ella y eso que siempre veo su rostro rojo pero yo se que se debe por su resfriado – esto desconcertó a la hinata (anbu) pero lo que ella no sintio fue que naruto le retiro el kunai morado que traía en su mano se lo puso en shu garganta,ella no supo reacionar a tiempo pero escucho unos pasos asi que lo detendría un rato mas hasta que llegara los demás asi que hablo pero aun tenia ella el kunai en su garganta.

Dime como supiste que soy uno de tus amigos naruto – kun – dijo ella con voz de amenaza y su nombre lo dijo con odio profundo, pero naruto no apartaba de vista a la impostora ya que el sentía que algo andaba mal cuando ella se afero a el sintio el odio y su instinto asesino, lo cual no se podría comparar con el sentimeinto queud tuvo antes de su asesinato, pero decidio responder a su pregunta

Desde que me pidiste ayuda y me sujetaste sentí tu instinto de asesino y ademas se que la hinata que yo conozco siempre tartamudea – dijo naruto sin depegar de vista a hinata – ademas se que me estas entreteniendo para hacer tiempo, asi que adiós – dijo naruto con seriedad pero no sin antes del clavarle el kunai en su pierna lo cual provoco un dolor que tuvo que aguantarse, pero para naruto era un gran dolor hacerle daño a uno de sus amigos aunque fuera un recuerdo asi que se levanto se dirgio su camino, pero antes de irse escucho la vos de la hinata (anbu).

Como se sintio lastimar a uno de tus amigos jajajaja – estos lo dijo con odio pero aguantando el dolor, pero para naruto siguió con su camino intento ignorarlo pero ella siguió hablando – tus amigos te vieron como un mostruo y ahorra los tenientes te verán como un monstruo ya sea en el pasado, presente y futuro siempre fuiste un monstruo desde el dia que naciste –naruto se paro en seco al escuchar todo esto y sintio su sangre hervia de enojo, de furia asi que se dio la vuelta para golperala para que se callara ais que avanzo para golpearla y que retirara lo que habia dicho pero antes que diera el siguiente paso escuho la voz grave de nuevo

" _naruto no te enojes y no mires atrás tu sigue adelante" – esto lo dijo con seriedad llamando_ la atención a naruto por desviarse su plan, pero naruto no le hizo caso y de nuevo hablo – _"naruto te están haciendo enojar y_ es lo que quiere "el"para que te atrape – naruto no le hacia caso lo que decía la voz grave porque en su mente queria que retirara lo que le habia dicho – _"NARUTO UZUMAKI –_ la voz grave dio un grito que saco a naruto de su trance de enojo y hablo de nuevo – " _SIGUE EL PLAN QUE ACORDAMOS YA QUE_ ELLA CUMPLIO CON SU OBJETIVO DE ENTRETENERTE Y ESTAN CERCA PARA CAPTURARTE Y PERDERAS TU CUERPO PARA SIEMPRE – con esto ultimo hizo razonar a naruto, asi que se movio pero dio una ultima mirada a hinata (anbu) que se estaba sacando el kunai que entero en su pierna y lo que noto fue sangre negra pero el ya no le dio importancia asi que siguió al lugar donde se encontraría la voz grave y eso que ya empezó a escuchar las pisadas de sus compañeros (anbu) asi que se apresuro en moverse, el no se dio cuenta de que hinata (anbu) se habia recuperado ya que el kunai morado tenia un rastro de sangre negra, pero aun tenia la herida pero los pasos se escuchaban muy cerca fijo la vista vio que venían los demás hasta que uno pregunto

Veo que fallaste con tu plan – dijo un anbu viendo la herida de su pierna que aun salía sangre negra y le hablo a una anbu pelirosa y le dijo – curala y sepárense hay que buscarlo antes que despierte – cuando se iban a separar hablo hinata (anbu).

No es necesario que lo busque yo se donde se dirge – lo cual desconerto a todo el grupo de los anbu asi que hinata (anbu) le enseño el kunai morado a lo cual todos entendieron que ya era fácil de encontralo y le dio la orden – llama al líder – dijo ella señalando a un anbu lo cual hizo caso y se fue de inmediato, lo cual los otros tuvieron que esperar a su líder, mientras que ellos esperaban a su líder naruto seguía por su camino ya casi habia llegado el lugar donde se encontraría con la voz grave pero el se sentia decepcionado al saber que estaba aruinando el plan que le dijo pero aun si se disculparía ante la voz grave por su error cuando llego al lugar noto una puerta pero esta puerta tenia las insinias de un dragon pero el lo vio detenidamente las figuras de los dragones noto que estos traían armas pero lo mas curioso es que uno tenia armas filosas como si tuviera espada y el otro tenia un cañon en su espalda y lo noto como armas de fuego asi que se decidio entrar cundo entro noto que no habia nadie asi que le hablo.

Hey voz grave donde estas – dijo naruto tranqulo al saber que ya estaba ahí adentro pero no tuvo respuesta asi que se adentro mas y lo que vio fue que habia unas estatuas se acerco para verlos y lo que noto es que esas estatuas tenían la forma de un dragon pero lo vio mas de cerca vio que tenían símbolos y los identifico – hierro- señalo al primer dragon – fuego, aire, rayo sellanado los otros tres dragones y luego fijo su vista hacia los últimos tres estatuas de dragones – veneno luz y oscuridad – dijo naruto viendo detenidamente la habitación pero luego escucho unos pasos que venían desde la puerta, asi que se dio la vuleta y se sorprendio al ver al anbu peliblanco y al pelinegro pero venia con los demás anbus y traían sus armas en sus manos pero noto que sus armas eran de diferentes colores pero el que si le atemorizo fue el de los dos primeros traía una guadaña ya que el peliblanco tenia una guadaña oscura como la noche y el pelinegro traía una guadaña blanca como la nieve, pero naruto se quedo petrificado por ver el tamaño de las guadañas hasta que hablaron

Ya no tienes escapatoria naruto – dijieron ambos anbus a la vez pero sus voces sonaron amenazadoras, naruto intento retroceder pero el recordó que estaba en una habitación sin salida ya que el no tenia armas ni su propia espada asi que no podría defenderse de los anbus – ahorra si tu cuerpo nos pertenecerá naruto – dijieron con voz de sádica, cuando todos entraron naruto se sintio solo como si fuera abando ya que la voz grave le dijo que lo iba a proteger pero le habia mentido asi que cerro los ojos para que su cuerpo fuera tomado por los anbus pero algo paso que naruto escucho asi que abrió los ojos y vio las guadañas muy cerca de su cuello pero lo que se sorprendio fue que las puertas se cerraron dejando sorprendido a todos ya que nadie lo habia cerrado, pero luego escuharon un gruñido que los anbus se pusieron en guardia, hasta que hablo

Jajajajajaja al fin nos conocemos naruto – dijo la voz grave, contento al saber que ya habia llegado naruto, pero naruto intento ubicarlo pero no lo encontró en los lados al igual que los anbus intentaron buscar la voz hasta que hablo de nuevo – naruto retírate de ahí – naruto no lo pensó dos veces asi que se movio, al igual que los anbus se intentaron mover vieron pero sus cuerpo no se movían y fijaron su vista vieron que estaba pegados en el piso incluso el pelinegro y el peliblanco se quedaron atrapado, pero nunca se fijaron que naruto se habia alejado pero se asombraron que estaba mirando el techo algo sorprendido hasta que ellos levantaron la vistga se sorprendieron al ver unos ojos rasgados de color verde hasta que hablo – este será su fin maldito demonio del sello – hasta que vieron un hocico de color blanco hasta que hizo su gran ataque – RUGIDO DE PLASMA – con esta tecnica hizo desaparecer a los anbus que estaban enfrente de naruto, asi que salio de su lugar y se dirigio hacia naruto quen estaba sorprendido al ver la voz grave hasta que el hablo – me alegra de conocernos naruto dejame presentarme mi nombre es tialong y soy un – pero fue interumpido por naruto

Eres un dragon – dijo naruto si creérselo ya que el aspecto del dragon era blanco en la parte del pecho y azul en la parte de arriba con puas amarrilas como el sol ya que el también vio el hocico blanco y sus ojo verde pero lo que le sorprendio fue sus alas de color rojo, naruto no sabia como responder si saltar de alegría por conocer a un dragon o retroceder por el miedo, hasta que tomo la decison y se puso enfrente a el y se arrodillo – gracias – le dijo naruto al dragon ya que el sonrio por el agrediciemiento de naruto le iba decir algo pero escucharon la risa de donde el dragon dirgio su ataque a los anbu y vieron a las ddos sombras que traían las guadañas.

Jajajaj crees que con ese ataque nos destruirías – dijieron ambos anbus al dragon ya que el los miro amanazadoramente hasta que hablo tailong

Porque no muestra su verdadera forma y nos dices tu nombre – esto lo dijo con voz amenazadora y dando un paso al frente dando entender que no iba a dejar a naruto solo, pero esto desconcertó a naruto ya que el pensó que tenia dos enemigos pero tailong le dijo que mostrara su verdadera forma hasta que hablo de nuevo – o me tiene miedo para no mostrar su verdera forma – esto ultimo lo dijo para mostrarle que a naruto lo iba proteger.

Estúpido dragon no te tenemos miedo asi que mostraremos nuestra verdadera forma dijieron ambos anbue ya que se disipo el humo ambos anbu se miraron asintieron con la cabeza ya que el volteo su guadaña boca abajo mientra que el pelinegro lo tenia de pie y juntaron ambas gauadañas haciendo resplandecer una luz cegadora que afecto a naruto en su visión pero el dragon lo tapo con su ala dándole entender que lo protegería ya que el no le afectaba porque tenia una visión aguda que podría ver todo pero cuando se redujo la luz resplandeciente naruto cayo al piso por miedo y que lo que veia enfrente no era mas que un demonio se veia sus patas de cabra y los cuernos pero también el aspecto humanoide pero lo que le impresiono fue la guadaña que se formo en uno solo pero era de doble filo – asi te parece bien dragon por cierto dejame presentarme mi nombre es mefisto – esto lo dijo de forma divertida ensanchando na sonrisa malvada que hizo sentir escalofiros a naruto locual se percato mefisto – te doy miedo naruto – dijo de forma ambisiosa asintió de forma robotica hasta que tailong le hizo frente.

No te dejare que te acerques a naruto mefisto – lo dijo con odio hacia el demonio – naruto acércate a mi porque el ya no te podrá tocar, ni perseguirte en tus sueños admas estiende tu mano para dejarte mi marca – a lo cual naruto hio caso lo que le dijo le dijo el dragon, pero para mefisto eso ya era lago amenazante ya que no tendría el cuerpo de naruto intento acercarse pero noo se podía ver ya que sus patas estaban pegadas al piso, pero cuando naruto estuvo cerca extendió su mano donde tenia la cicatriz donde le habia dejado sasuke, tailong respiro hondo y le soplo dándole una marca que se le hizo a parecer una forma de una hoja y el lo reconocio que es el símbolo de su aldea pero lo vio detenidamente vio que dentro de la hoja estaba un dragon pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de tailong – naruto ya con esto estas seguro ya que mefisto no te perseguirá nunca mas estaras en este cuarto – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad a mefisto quien el se veia molesto

Me las pagaras maldito dragon – esto lo dijo con odio hacia el dragon y luego miro a naruto – sabes naruto tu cuerpo puede tener un valor para mi pero no se te olvide que tengo a un zorro jajajaja, asi que ni se te ocurra a rescatarlo – esto se lo dijo de manera amenazante desapareciendo del lugar donde estaba hasta que hablo naruto

Oye tailong crees que el pueda entrar aquí por mi cuerpo – esto lo dijo con miedo ya que el desaparecio y vio su verdadera forma lo cual el dragon le respondio

Ya no naruto tu marca que tienes es un sello que alejara la maldad de tu cuerpo creando un escudo – esto se lo dijo el dragon con una sonrisa – creo que ya es hora de despertar tus amigos se están preocupando – lo cual naruto asintió pero agacho la cabeza, pero tailong lo noto le hablo – ya no te preocupes que dormiras aquí y estare esperándote – lo cual hizo sonreir a naruto al saber que ya estaría solo pero aun asi se despidió de el con un abrazo lo cual tailong le correspondio.

Naruto se fue despertando lentamente la primera persona que vio fue el capitán general ryuk lo cual se notaba preocupado y luego vio a otras personas que estaban preocupadas asi que adamas sonrio que si les preocuba mucho ya que el comenzaría de nuevo y ser un shinigami.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo XII:el dragon de la aldea de la hoja y el comienzo de una nueva era.

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Naruto se fue despertando lentamente la primera persona que vio fue el capitán general ryuk lo cual se notaba preocupado y luego vio a otras personas que estaban preocupadas asi que adamas sonrio que si les preocuba mucho ya que el comenzaría de nuevo y ser un shinigami

 **Continuación del capítulo**

¿Que me paso? – pregunto naruto al ver a los que eran los tenientes, pero escucharon un tosido finjido asi que todos fijaron su vista hacia el capitán general como se acercaba hacia naruto quien lo reconocio de inmediato – capitán Ryuk – dijo naruto con una sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada del capitán que estaba serio y enojado, cuando lo vio los tenientes se hicieran un lado pero vieron como naruto se le borro su sonrisa hasta que hablo el capitán general.

Naruto dime quien te hizo este sello – dijo el capitán general furioso, pero naruto no queria verlo al rostro, lo cual noto el capitán que estaba asustando a naruto, asi que volvió a preguntar gentilemente pero aun estaba furioso por dentro - ¿dime naruto quien te hizo este sello? – naruto no respondio a las preguntas del capitán general, hasta que yuna le hablo.

Naruto contestale al capitán general por favor – dijo yuna de forma gentil dándole apoyo, pero para naruto eso significaba mucho pero tenia miedo de que lo rechazaran, pero siguio hablando yuna – naruto no le tengas miedo, ten el valor de enfrentarte a las adversidades – con estas palabras se sintio seguro de si mismo, asi que levato la vista y vio a su alrededor a los tenientes y vio al capitán general se ponía notar lo enojado pero tambien su preocupación asi que le contesto.

Fueron mis amigos – dijo naruto aun recordando sus miradas de odio que lo hizo sentir triste, ya que el los consideraba su primera familia, pero el no queria ver que se preocuparan asi que les iba a decir la verdad asi que hablo – dentro de mi tengo un… - pero fue interrumpido por una voz de sádico

Mocoso conocemos lo que tiene adentro de ti – esto intimido a naruto pero por dentro se sintio aliviado que supiera lo que tenia adentro, asi que miro a su alrededor vio que todos los tenientes sonreían incluso el capitán general pero la única que no entendia era yuna, pero aun asi lo miro con desafio, hasta que hablo – te dire que esto niño, yo no te tengo miedo si eres un jinchuriki o un uzumaki, no te tengo miedo.

Tranquilo shinobu – dijo kyo al ver a naruto quien tambien lo estaba desafiando, pero ni shinobu ni naruto hacían caso al teniente, asi que suspiro con resignación pero eso no quedaría asi hasta que hablo – me escucharon par de bakas – al decir la ultima palabra llamaron la atención de los dos hasta que kyo vio su error.

Aquien le dices baka – dijieron al mismo tiempo ya que shinobu estaba sacando su espada para intimidar a naruto pero cuando escucho la palabra baka cambio sus planes ahorra estaba preparando para matar kyo mientras naruto se levantaba y tambien queria darle una paliza al peliazul de nombre Kyo, hasta que hablo hablo el teniente de la novena división.

Siempre te metes en problemas kyo – dijo el teniente de la novena división viendo como se acercaban a kyo a paso lento hasta que hablo – mai deten a naruto antes que salga lastimado – lo cual mai suspiro pero alguien se les adelanto y agarro a naruto del cuello de su shihakusho.

Siempre eres problemático naruto – dijo el teniente de la quinta división mientras naruto intentaba safarce del agarre pero imposible ya que era más alto y fuerte, mientras naruto se dio por vencido no tenia caso gastar fuerza y menos en su condición – losiento naruto pero no te puedo dejar que te metas en pelea de dos tenientes – lo dijo con seriedad lo cual naruto no entendio porque no podía enfrentarse hasta que escucho unas espadas chocar y sintio una presión que sentia como se le iba el aire, y ren lo noto como naruto se iba a desmayar, asi que tambien aumento su poder para proteger a naruto – por eso, aun no estas acostumbrado al poder de este mundo – se lo dijo de regaño para que lo pensara dos veces, hasta que hablo una voz familiar.

Ya basta ustedes dos – dijo yamato quien no aceptaba ese comportamiento que estaban haciendo kyo y shinobu, pero naruto se sorprendio como un sujeto detuvo una pelea que apenas iba comenzar, pero tuvo mucha curiosidad de saber quien era.

Disculpa – dijo naruto algo apenado por no saber el nombre del teniente, lo que sorprendio naruto fue al ver que tenia una armadura, pero lo que noto más era que tenia un casco que no dejaba ver su rostro adamas se veia unas aberturas en los ojos, hasta que hablo

Ren – dijo asi normal, fijo su vista hacia naruto que lo miraba curioso, y esto lo puso nervioso asi que le pregunto - ¿Qué tanto miras naruto? – le dijo algo deseseperado que lo mirara tanto hasta que hablo naruto

Eres el único teniente que porta una armadura – lo dijo viendo su casco ya que el queria ver que es lo que ocultaba detras de esa armadura – se que detrás de esa armadura se encuentra una persona muy fuerte pero le tienes miedo de algo que no lo puedo descifrar – esto dejo sorprendido al teneiente de la quinta división perono solo el si no tambien a los teniente que escucharon las sabias palabras de naruto.

Veo que eres observador – dijo el teniente de la sexta división mirando como aun ren lo tenía sujetado de su shihakusho – ya lo puedes bajar ren, creo que ya entendio que no debe estar a nuestro nivel – lo cual el teniente de la quinta divison lo bajo pero no le quitaba la mirada de encima – capitan general porque no le explica a naruto porque estamos aquí – esto se lo dijo de forma amable pero aun con expresión seria

Claro shiro – dijo ryuk muy contento al ver como naruto se llevaba muy bien con los tenientes, pero se preocupo al principio por shinobu pero cuando le dijo que no le tenia miedo por ser un jinchuriki o por ser uno de los clanes mas poderosos de la sociedad de almas y en el mundo humano, pero como dijieron los tenientes lo trataran bien, luego fijo su vista a los tenintes kyo, shinobu y yamamoto como su teniente le llamaba la atención "que aquí no era un campo de entrenamiento " mientras veia como kyo bostezaba pero aun tenia esa sonrisa traviesa que lo caracterizaba , pero shinobu adamas intentaba ponerle atención hasta que les hablo – yamamoto, shinobu y kyo venga, ustedes ya conocen cuales serán sus obligaciones y hablo por todos – dijo seriamente mirando a todos los tenientes, pero luego se fijo en naruto y yuna quien no entendia nada de lao que pasaba – yuna quiere que guardes este secreto y naruto te explicare lo que pasa aquí – lo cual los dos asintieron al mimo tiempo.

En ese momento ryuk empezó a explicarle cual es su plan que consistía que era entrenarlo para controlar el poder, tambien para poder vencer al demonio interno que tenia, pero al mencionar sus amigos se pregunto que estarán haciendo o como estaría su aldea sin su presencia, pero no dejo que sus pensamientos interrumpiera lo que estuviera haciendo su aldea, pero por dentro se sentia triste, asi que puso atención a las explicaciones del capitán general ryuk

Mientras tanto en konoha

Ya han pasado dos días desde que se auncio la muerte de naruto en konoha algunas personas festejaban por la muerte del jinchuriki, pero otras personas no lo aceptaban ya que habia ganado su confianza.

Se siente tranquilo sin que ese jinchuriki ande molestando por aquí – dijo una kunoichi de cabello morado de mediana estatura de piel blanca y ojos amielados que iba agarrado de la mano de su novio un shinobi de cabello azul, alto de ojos azules marinos y de piel blanca, que se veia molesto por escuchar ya era el segundo dia de que el murió, porque el primer dia todos festejaron su muerte que incluso la quinta hokage se molesto incluso los senseis que ganaron su confianza se sentia avergonzado por sus amigos que crecieron a lado festejaban sin cesar por la muerte del jinchuriki – que opinan ustedes chicos

Para mi el fue un estorbo y el peor de nuestra generación – dijo un chico de pelo negro y piel trigueña, ya que tambien lo odiaba por que era débil y daba mala reputación a su generación, pero lo que no se percataban era el enojo de un cierto peliazul que incluso iba deslizando del agarre de su novia, pero ella lo noto y se detuvo en frente de el y vio que estaba molesto, asio que le pregunto.

¿Que tienes amor? – Pregunto ella con su voz amorosa pero el no queria hablarle – o ¿Por qué estas molesto? – dijo ella aun con su tono amoroso, hasta que el peliazul hablo.

Lo que pasa es que me molestan que hablen mal de un amigo – lo cual dio entender a sus amigos cual era su molestia pero siguió hablando – y eso que están hablando de un muerto déjenlo descansar su alma – lo cual sus amigos no le dio importancia a sus palabras pero su novia le contesto

Primero daba vergüenza para nuestra generación, ni el podría hacer bien un jutsu de clonación, adamas hacia sus idiotces – lo dijo con odio al recordar como daba mala fama a su generación y eso que su familia le explico lo sucedido hace catorce años y tambien se molesto como podían dejarlo vivir lo que ha pasado por eso le conto a sus amigos los mas confiables pero nunca se lo dijo a su novio, pero ahorra el se lo podía contar – lo que no sabes acerca de naruto,es que el tiene un demonio que destruyo la aldea hace catorce años por eso nuestro padres no queria que nos acerquemos a el, por eso lo odiamos, por eso no queríamos que el se convirtiera en un shinobi – con estas palabras que habia dicho su novia el se molesto mas ya que naruto tenia un sueño y ellos no querían como shinobi, pero cuando iba decir algo su amigo lo interrumpio.

Ademas si te hubieras juntado con el, serias maltratado por toda la aldea; por eso te alejamos de el – dijo su amigo recordando como el se iba acercar.

Flash back

Un niño peliazul que miraba la ventana ya que Iruka lo llamo para que hiciera un jutsu de transformación lo cual no le costo trabajo ya que tenia un buen control de su jutsu algunas chicas se sorprendieron al instante que le salio bien su jutsu de transformación, pero aun asi no su peraba a sasuke, pero el no le importo no queria competir con nadie asi que se quedo mirando la ventana pero sintio que alguien lo estaba observando fijo su vista alrededor y vio a dos personas una pelimorada y una castaña que lo mirba pero el les dirijio una sonrisa ya que la castaña se sonrojo y volteo su vista hacia enfrente y eso le hizo gracia y fijo su vista hacia la pelimorada que le devolvió la sonrisa y se voltio hacia en frente para que iruka no les llamara la atención fijo su vista hacia enfrente, hasta que iruka llamo a una persona

Naruto Uzumaki, pasa al frente – dijo iruka algo de serieda pero queria saber cuanto ha progredado naruto ya que siempre le hacia caer con un jutsu harem pero esta vez el le diria a quien tenia que transformarse, pero de ahí empezaron los murmullos de sus compañeros hasta que hablo iruka – silencio por favor – dijo iruka serio hasta que vio a naruto en frente de el y lo vio con seriedad – bien naruto transformate en el tercer hokage – lo cual naruto asintió hizo la posición de manos para hacerlo cuando lo hizo grito la tecnica para que todos pusieran atención.

JUTSU DE TRANSFORMACION – lo cual todos quedaron sorprendido al ver un monton de humo pero las chicas no se sorprendieron ya que no era como su sasuke de talentoso, pero el no le importo adamas veria como los demás de sus comapañeros fijo su alredor y nadie le prestaba atención hasta que vio una niña de su mismo color de cabello pero la diferencia es que ella era de piel balnca asi, que fijo su vista a la ventana, hasta que escucho unas risas de sus compañeros y vio que era la transformacion de naruto que no le quedo hasta que uno grito.

ASI QUIERES SER UN SHINOBI JAJAJAJA – esto se lo dijo de forma de arrogancia ya que su familia le dijo que no se juntara con el niño rubio, pero nunca le dijo que se burlaran de el, hasta que hablo de nuevo – RINDETE NO SIRVES PARA SER UN VERDADERO SHINOBI – con estas palabras si lo molesto cuando iba decir una palbra naruto se les adelanto.

YA VERÁN QUE ME CONVERTIRÉ EN HOKAGE Y HARE QUE SE TRAGUEN SUS PALABRAS Y LO CUMPLIRE – con esa palabras hizo que sus comapañeros rienran de el aun más, pero con esas palabras motivo a tres personas que estaban ahí, ya que el peliazul siempre ha dicho que los sueños se hacen reles, si se esfuerzan mucho, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz su sensei.

SILENCIO – dijo iruka con seriedad mirando a sus alumnos y lugo fijo su vista hacia naruto dándole una mirada reprobatoria, hasta que hablo – naruto vete a sentar – lo dijo con odio pero para sus alumnos no lo notaron, pero el peliazul lo noto y vio como naruto se iba con la cabeza agachada, pero lo que noto es que nadie le decía nada adamas lo ignoraban, asi que adamas esperaría que llegara el descanso para darle su amistad, cuando llego la hora del descanso todas las chicas se juntaron para ir a ver a sasuke. Mientras que el peliazul se levanto del lugar y se fue del lugar ya que el le gustaba disfrutar el aire y ver las nubes como se movían, pero antes de salir dio una ultima mirada al grupo de fans del uchiha pero lo que sorprendio fue que tres chicas no estaban con las demás chicas y las reconocio eran las dos chicas que les sonrio, pero la tercera chica era una hyuga, asi que salio de su salón pero lo que no se percato que la castaña la estaba mirando, al igual que la pelimorada, pero ella vio a la castaña y se acerco.

Hola airi – dijo la pelimorada viendo a la pelicastaña de una forma seria que incluso sentia que la mirada la intimidaba, pero ella no se iba a dejar de intimidar asi que le pregunto.

¿Qué es lo que quieres Akiko? – dijo ella con valor ya que al principio sentia el miedo pero ahora que lo encaraba no le tenia miedo, hasta que hablo – si me vienes a molestar, ve a molestar a alguien mas – esto se lo dijo de forma directa ya que akiko le molestaba debes en cuando, pero se casi la mayoría del tiempo molestaba a naruto, incluso sentía mucha lastima por el, ya que sus padre le dijo que no hiciera contacto con el rubio, pero ella tenia mucha curiosidad de conocerlo como era sus modales o sus gustos, pero tenia que hacerle caso a sus padres

Yo molestarte airi, me ofendes – esto lo tomo de burla, pero se fijo como se levantaba de su lugar y salir del salón, pero akiko le detuvo su paso agarrándola del brazo – se que te gusta Den – lo que dejo petrificada a la castaña no sabia que decir hasta que siguió hablando la pelimorada – por eso te voy a pedir que te alejes de el o quieres que difunda que te juntas con naruto – hasta que hablo airi.

¿Qué mentirosa eres? Akiko – dijo ella con enfando ya que ella nunca se había juntado o hablado con naruto, ya que sus padres le prohibieron que no se acercara al rubio – yo no me juntado con naruto, además nadie te creerá – esto lo dijo con odio, pero akiko no se intimido por su mirada, cuando iba a decir algo la castaña se le adelanto – además se que estas interesado en el – esto se lo dijo de forma seria pero ella no se intimidaba hasta que hablo

Sabes tienes razón si me gusta Den, pero a mi me creeran mas que a ti – lo dijo de una manera normal como si no le importara que lo supieran pero continuo hablando – te dire porque – lo cual la castaña quiso saber la respuesta – tu no le haces nada a naruto, no te juntas con nosotros y eso que den es muy talentos halidoso y crees que se fijara en ti – lo cual la castaña se sintió ofendida pero cuando iba decir algo la pelimorada hablo – crees que se fijara en ti una niña que no tiene talento y es débil – esto se lo dijo de manera de odio, pero la castaña bajo su frente era cierto lo que decía,, pero cuando iba decir algo afuera se escuchaba a todos los niños gritando, asi que todos los quue estaban en el salón incluyendo a sasuke que también escucho el ruido de los niños, pero lo que les sorprendio fue que naruto estaba golpeando a un niño, pero el niño pidió ayuda a sus amigos para que se lo quitaran de encima, lo cual los otros niños le hicieron caso, dándole un golpe a naruto en la cabeza hasta que hablo el niño

TE CREES MUY FUERTE – lo dijo muy fuerte para que lo escucharan los niños mientras que sus amigos lo agarraban de los brazos para que no se zafara, pero naruto lo miro con enojo y el niño lo miro con odio y deprecio, hasta que hablo – y asi te quieres ser hokage para que nuestros padres te respeten – lo dijo en tono de burla mientras que los demás niños se reian de como tenían a naruto y burlándose de su sueño, pero lo que no noto es que había un niño peiazul viendo todo desde la azotea, incluso se podía notar su enojo, asi que iba ir en busca de su sensei para que los detuviera, pero los vio ahí sentado comiendo dangos y le molesto mas porque sus sensei no hacían nada asi que bajo el mismo a detener esa pelea.

Pero antes de que llagara a la puerta vio a una castaña que estaba apresurada en buscar algo o alguien, se notaba en su cara una preocupación grande hasta que hablo el peliazul

Aquien buscas – pregunto Den a la pelicastaña, que se sorprendio y se sonrojo al ver al joven shinobin pero no tuvo respuesta de la castaña y volvio a preguntar – aquien buscas airiri – lo cual hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Busco a los sensei – lo dijo casi olvidándose de lo que esta buscando, pero lo cual dejo un poco desconcertado a den, lo cual dejo salir una risita a la pelicastaña, que no paso despercibido al peliazul, pero siguió hablando – porque hay una pelea a fuera y no hay nadie que los detenga – esto lo dijo de forma suplica sabiendo que había un shinobi en problemas, pero cuando iba a decir algo airiri, Den lo interrumpe.

Los sensei no harán caso a nuestro compañero – lo dijo con enojo, lo cual airiri lo noto y ella no le gustaba ver ese tipo de emoción, pero le encantaba su sentido de justica, hasta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos – lo voy ayudar – lo dijo con seguridad, que estaba a punto de salir, pero la pelicastaña lo detuvo lo cual dejo desconcertado mas a Den y le iba a pregunta, pero la castaña le contesto.

Piensas ayudarlo – lo que al principio le preocupo pero ella conocía muy bien los que le hacían a quienes ayudaban a naruto, eran lastimados o simplemente sus padres los regañaba por acercarse y siguió hablando – por eso hay que buscar a un sensei y no meternos en su asunto – lo dijo para que no le hicieran daña a, ella y a el, ya que no querían salir lastmados por los shinobis de su aldea o la gente, pero cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por Den

Piensas que los sensei vendrá ayudarlo – lo cual la castaña nunca pensó que sus senseis lo iban ayudar, no sabia que decir, hasta que siguió hablando – no lo ayudaran son como las demás personas de nuestra aldea que lo dejan a su suerte, por eso lo voy ayudar no me importa si salgo lastimado o no – esto lo dijo con determinación, mirando ariri quien agachaba la cabeza, ya que ella no era buena en las artes ninjas como sus padres ya que ellos tenían talento, pero quería escuchar las palabra de Den – porque el es un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja que tiene un sueño y se que lo va lograr – con estas palabra dejo claro que si lo iban odiar junto con naruto que lo hicieran pero el tenia un ideal de proteger a una persona.

Cuando salio vio que los niños aun estaba sosteniendo a naruto de los brazos incluso se notaba que ya estaba noqueado, incluso esto lo hizo enfurecer que ya tenia su puño cerrado listo para golpear a los brabucones, pero cuando se iba a acercar sintio que alguien lo agarra del brazo lo primero que se le viene a la mente fue airiri que lo detenia para que no se metiera en problemas asi que volteo para decirle que lo dejara pero no era airiri sino akiko que lo miraba seriamente hasta que hablo.

Que es lo que planeas hacer Den – dijo ella con un tono serio, lo cual den se impresiono un poco por la atitud de la kunoichi, pero el no se quedaría callado

Voy ayudar a naruto – lo dijo con determinación mirando los ojos de la pelimorada que la dejo en blanco, pero cuando se dio vuelta vio a iruka sensei separando a los niños que estaban golpeando a naruto y vio como iruka se llevaba a naruto a enfermería que lo curaran, pero la voz de akiko lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Yo fui avisarle a iruka -sensei para que los separaran – lo dijo de forma seria ya que ella le hubiera gustado ver como lastimaban a naruto, pero escucho la conversación que tuvo con airri, asi que ideo un plan para que Den le tuviera confianza, asi que fue en busca de un sensei y por suerte encontró a iruka – sensei que se dirijia al salón y le aviso de la pelea y ambos se apresuraron no sin antes de hecharle un vistazo a airiri que ya tenia su premio seguro, lo cual dejo un poco triste por no saber que hacer y se fue con una sonrisa triufante, pero cuando vio que Den se acercaba a paso a presurado lo que pensó primero era salvalrlo de que lo golpearan, asi que antes de irse le dijo unas palabras – y por cierto se dice gracias – lo cual dejo sin palbras al peliazul.

De ahí en adelante akiko se juntaba muchas veces con Den, lo que dejaba un poco de tristeza a la castaña, ya que ella era timida no s atrevia a hablar o estar junto a el, pero cada vez que escuchaba a naruto que seri hokage le daba inspiración a seguir adelante aunque no era talentoso el no se rendia incluso se levantaba de pie, no le importaba si era golpeado se mantenía de pie incluso sabia que un clan había hecho contacto con el, pero al pasar los años Den, ya era pareja de akiko, pero aun sentía curiosidad por saber como era naruto, ya que lo había visto con iruka – sensei con naruto comiendo en ichiraku ramen, pero aun asi no era hábil con sus técnicas ninjas y eso que no paso su examen gennin se sintió mal asi que fue hablar con iruka – sensei antes de que se fuera, asi que fue de inmediato dejando akiko con sus amigos, mientras que el buscaba a iruka – sensei y lo vio en la puera, asi que le hablo

Iruka – sensei – le grito para llamarlo lo cual si tuvo éxito, asi que se apresuro para que no se fuera, hasta que le hablo – iruka – sensei es…pe…re espere u…n un… momento – esto lo dijo con agotamiento por alcanzarlo, hasta que hablo iruka.

Que pasa Den – dijo iruka viendo a den quien estaba tomando un poco de aire para que se calmara hasta que hablo Den

Iruka – sensei vengo a pedirle un favor – dijo Den mas clamado pero se notaba en su voz su seriedad lo cual iruka que hablo.

Que favor quieres que haga Den – dijo un poco tranquilo ya que el conocía a todos sus alumnos como eran pero en algunas ocasiones Den era muy serio y muy tranquilo hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

Quiero pedirle que vuelva hacerle el examen a naruto – lo dijo con seriedad sin despegar la mirada de su sensei lo cual dejo un poco desconcertado a iruka ya que el sabia que los únicos amigos que tenia naruto era shikamaru, chouji y kiba ya que ellos eran un problema, pero no sabia que Den lo fuera, ya que el era huérfano desde niño y no tenia padres, pero si se mantenía lejos de los demás de sus alumnos para que no lo molesten, incluso nunca lo había visto humillar a naruto y eso le alegraba que alguno de que sus alumnos dejaran de molestar a naruto, pero el no iba cambiar de opinión sobre el examen de naruto, hasta que hablo.

Ya no puedo hacer nada por naruto – esto lo dijo un poco de seriedad mirando a den que incluso hechaban miradas, hasta que Den lo dejo de mirar ya que su mirada era firme y se tuvo que resignar, asi que s dio la vuelta pero antes de irse alguien le agarro dl brazo vio que era iruka – dime un motivo para que yo vuelva hacerle el examen a naruto – esto lo dijo con seriedad, lo cual dejo un poco de duda en Den.

Se que el no es talentoso en el arte ninja, pero yo se que el nunca se rinde y se que tien un sueño por cumplir – lo dijo con la serieda pero con una sonrisa, lo cual también le saco una sonrisa pero siguió hablando – y quiero ver si cumple su sueño en que será hokage – lo cual dejo con una sonrisa a iruka, mientra que den aun mantenía sus postura firme.

Te propongo esto si tu lo ayudas a perfeccionar el jutsu de clones de sombra, le hare otra vez el examen – con este comentario que hixo sacar una sonrisa a Den pero cuando se iba ir iruka lo detuvo, lo que dejo desconcertado a Den – pero con una condición que tu lo ayudes a entrenar y le aplicare el examen – lo que noto iruka es como Den se ponía palido - que pasa Den parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma – esto lo dijo con un tono de burla, lo cual Den trago en seco por que sus amigos no se lo iba permitir ni su novia, pero aun asi lo ayudaría a entrenar en secreto.

Asi paso todo el dia, pensando como tener una excusa para sus amigos, pero lo dejaria para el siguiente dia ya que si lo ayudaba, tomarían en cuenta a naruto como un shinobi mas de la aldea si eso debía atenerse a las consecuencias de sus amigos y de la aldea, pero al dia siguiente cuando iba de regreso a la academia escuchaba rumores de quien se iba a sentar con sasuke y el no le importaba eso, pero escucho uno de sus compañeros que naruto tenai la banda de la aldea, lo que al principio se sorprendio pero después se alegro asi que se fue a su lugar para esperar que grupos son pero cuando se iba a sentar escucho como las chicas gritaron asi que volteo a ver y lo que no se esperaba es que observara algo que lo hizo reiry era que naruto se estaba besando con sasuke, pero cuando termino de reírse sintió unas auras asesinas que le hizo mirar otro lado no quería ser parte de ese masacre, asi que fue a su lugar pero fijo su alrededor vio airiri senterse en su lugar le parecio extraño que ella no fuera fan de sasuke, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando entro iruka y puso el orden y dio conocer el equipo.

El equipo 5 estara conformado por – esto lo dijo iruka mirando su lista y luego levanto la vista – Den Usui, Ariri konoe y ken nakahara mas tarde verán a su sensei – esto ultimo lo dijo con tono alegre, pero fijo su vista a su novia que se veía molesta, luego fijo su vista hacia si equipo que era airiri que estaba sonrojada y feliz y luego a su compañero que estaba tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestara, cuado termino la formación de equipo ya todos se fueron con sus senseis.

Cuando llego el dia de los exámenes chunin ellos no participaron ya que no estaban listo, pero su sensei les dijo que tres equipos van participar lo que le preocupo a Den sobre akiko asi que le pregunto

Arata –sensei tengo una pregunta – esto lo dijo con seriedad, llamando la atención de los presentes hasta que hablo su sensei

Claro Den ¿Cuál es tu pregunta? – esto lo dijo amigablemente ya que era un joven de unos veintinueve años, castaño, ojos verdes, a veces el era amigable con todos de su aldea pero cuando están en misión se considera como un verdadero shinobi, hasta que hablo Den.

¿Qué equipos van a participar? – lo cual llamo la atención de la pelicastaña, su sensei y su compañero notaron el nerviosismo de la pelicastaña lo cual Den no lo noto pero de todos modos le iva a decir – los equipos que van a particpar son el equipo diez, ocho y siete – esto lo dijo de forma simple aunque el sabia que cada equipo tenia un exclente sensei, pero fijo su vista a sus alumnos que mostraron una gran sonrisa al saber que su generación iba participar en los exámenes chunin, cuando se retiro Den del lugar su sensei le hablo airiri – airiri se que no soy experto en el amor pero se que te enamoraste de Den, pero te dire un consejo lucha por ese amor – con estas palabras se retiro su sensei dejando a una airiri sorprendida y sonrojada al máximo, cuando la pelicastaña iba decir algo ya no estaba su sensei pero si su amigo asi que le dijo.

Ken no le creeras al sensei verdad – esto lodijo mirando otro lado para que su amigo no lo mirara sonrojada, hasta que escucho un suspiro por parte de su compañero.

Creo que el sensei tiene razón – esto lo dijo amigablemente ya que el tenia su novia que trabajaba en un restaurante ayudando a su padre nunca le llamo el arte ninja pero aun asi el la amaba incluso sus familias aceptaron la relación que tiene, pero decidio prosguir su charla – pero el consejo del sensei tiene razón nunca te rindas y sigue luchando por ese amor, guíate por el consejo de naruto ya que el nunca se rinde fácilmente – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa que se fue alajando con toda la calma,pensaba en ir a ver a su novia pero no sin antes darle un vistazo a su comapñera que estaba super sonrojada que incluso le dio gracia como salía humo de sus orejas.

Cuando llego el dia de los exmanes chunin toda la generación de naruto supo que el equipo siete conformado por naruto, sakura y sasuke se alegraron de saber que sasuke estaba participando pero no confiaba tanto en naruto ya que sakura no iba a participar ya que fue eliminada en la segunda ronda otro equipo que también esta particpando es el ocho pero adamas uno avanzo ya que los dos fueron eliminados adamas quedo shino y el ultimo integrante del equipo diez es shikamaru ya que al igual con los dos integrantes fueron eliminados en la segunda ronda

Cuando comenzó la segunda ronda todos se sorprendieron que la primera batalla seria el de naruto contra un hyuga mayor de un año que naruto, ya que algunos estaban felices otros emocionados, cuando comenzó la batalla la generación de naruto se sorprendio como naruto estaba dando batalla con un gran estratega incluso sintiron un chackra dsconocido para ellos, pero los shinobis lo reconocieron que era el chackra del kyuby, hasta que un gennin hablo.

Wou me sorprende que naruto tuviera ese poder – dijo el gennin sorprendido del poder que libero hasta que hablo una pelimorada.

No te sorprendas – le dijo un poco molesta ya que sus padres le habían dicho la verdad sobre naruto asi qu también se lo comentaria a sus amigos y su novio que estaba ahí sentado mirando el combate, pero escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su novia asi que decidio seguir escuchándola – su poder depende del espirtu del kyubi cuando ataco la aldea hace trece años y mato a nuestros sere queridos – con esto ultimo dejo sorprendido a todos pero no a Den ya que el lo sosopechaba desde un principio pero ahorra ya tenia la prueba que necesitaba, hasta que hablo Den

Oye akiko, no te enojes con el, ni le tomes odio – le dijo con una calma sin perder de vista la batalla, pero todos sus amigos se quedaron dudoisos por las palabras que dijo, pero su novia lo vio molesta hasta que hablo

Tu no sabes lo que es perder alguien importante – esto lo dijo mirando a su novio pero el la miro se veía molesta con los ojos llenos de lagrima hasta que ella hablo – yo no quiero que estes cerca de el ni hagas ningún contacto con el – con esto ultimo lo dijo como suplicándole pero por dentro sentía que había logrado su objetivo hasta quesiguio hablando – adamas prométeme que nunca te acercaras a el – con estas palabras tenia que hacerle entrar en razón al joven shinobi

Te lo prometo – esto lo dijo de forma voluntaria, ya que el nunca le gusta ver llorar a una mujer, asi que fijaron su vista al combate cuando todo parecía que iba ganar el hyuga se sorprendieron de como naruto lo vencio dejando fuera de combate al hyuga, algunas personas se molestaron de que naruto alla ganado el combate, otros por su esfuerzo que había hecho en ganar, hasata que le toco el turno de los demás, pero se volvieron aburrida ya que algunos se rindieron, pero el combate que mas ansiaba era del sasuke y el chico de suna, cuando apareció sasuke todos se emocionaron que incluso las fans de sasuke dieron un gran estruendo grito, cuando comenzó la batalla todo iba a favor del uchiha hasta que sintieron que sus ojos le pesaban – que es esto –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos

Es lo único recuerdo que tenia del evento hasta que supieron que había muerto el tercer hokage a manos de su disipulo y que hubo batalla entre la aldea del sonido y de la arena, pero si había sobrevido los de su generación lo cual todos se prometieron a nunca a dejar esa promesa.

Fin del Flasback

Si lo recuerdo todo – dijo con seiredad como conocio a naruto por las influenzas de los demás pero le hubiera gustado ser su amigo, pero ahorra que esta muerto lo respectaba como shinobi que peleo en batalla, pero ahora la gente de su aldea dando una fiesta por su muerte, y sus amigos hablan mal de el, pero no los dejaría – pero también respentelo – esto se lo dijo encarando a los dos chavos que estaban ahi pero akiko lo miro con molestia

No se que tienes Den pero aun asi debes de disfrutarlo de esta celebración – esto se lo dijo con calma pero manteniendo su voz firme pero aun tenia esa mirada de enojo, pero Den no se intimido hasta que hablo akiko – si, te vas a poner asi es mejor que terminemos con esta relación – lo que ella esperaba es que dijiera que no, hasta que hablo

Tienes razón – esto lo dijo de forma muy seria, lo cual akiko sonrio con sastifecho al saber que por fin su novio había recapicitado lo que había dicho asi que se dio la vuelta para ir a la fiesta adamas esperaba que den avanzara y la tomara de la mano pero no paso nada hasto akiko hablo.

Que pasa den no – lo cual el joven peliazul se dio vuelta para ir a su casa lo cual noto los dos compañeros de akiko lo vieron fijamente hasta que hablo uno.

No vienes verdad Den – lo dijo uno de los compañeros de akiko de tez morena cabello verde y ojos grises, luego fijo su vista a su compañera que estaba molesta y su otro compaeñero que también lo miraba con seriedad hasta que hablo Den.

Prefiero sguir el consejo que me dio akiko – lo dijo con seriedad haciendo el ambiente tenso lo cual fue notado por los demás que se fueron apartando hasta que hablo akiko

Que consejo te di, Den – dijo akiko un poco preocupada pero sin perder la vista de su novio

Es mejor que terminemos nuestra relación – esto lo dijo un poco triste pero el no se sentía nada aquellas palabras fijo su vista a la pelimorada pero ella se veía como si estuviera en shock asi que se adelanto en explicarle – no puedo andar con una persona que no respecte aun shinobi caído – asi con estas palabras se fue alejándose pero antes de que se fuera sintió un que alguien lo agarraba del hombro lo giraron, lo que recibió fue una bofetada que hizo voltear la cara

A mi nadien me avergüenza – esto lo dijo con odio y se fue del lugar seguido por sus dos compañeros lanzándole una mirada asesina advirtiendole que no se acercara a su equipo

Cuando se fue el equipo de akiko, Den no sabia s i sobarse o aguantarse el dolor, pero fijo su vista hacia lam gente que lo estaba mirando asi que decidio irse a su casa para que nadie lo molestara cuando iba pasando por un restaurante escucho unas risas muy familiares asi que fijo su vista hacia un restaurante asi que se acerco al lugar y vio por la ventana a su equipo riendo, pero no le importo, pero cierta castaña lo noto y salio del lugar

Den espera, no quieres pasar a convivir con nosotros – dijo airiri un poco sonrojada por invitarlo peroel se detuvo en seco y le pregunto.

Para que – lo dijo con sequeda, lo cual su compañera de equipo asi que deicidio hablar.

Para que dsifrutes estar con nosotros – volteando su rostro hacia abajo para que no notara su sonrojes asi que levanto la vista para verlo mejor pero lo que noto es que tenia una mirada de enojo pero mas una marca de una mano en su mejilla, asi que se acerco para verlo mejor hasta que hablo Den.

No es nada que te importe, adamas déjame ir – lo dijo con sequedad alejando su mano de la marca que le dejo akiko, asi que se volteo para irse directamente a su casa, pero sintió una mano que lo detuvo y suspiro de nuevo esperando otro golpe.

Vamos al restaurante antes que se inche – esto se lo dijo dijo de forma preocupada, lo cual den se quedo sorprendido, miro a su compañera que si estaba preocupada hasta que hablo – yo no te puedo golpear por algo como una herida menor, adamas recuerda esto te golpeare si tu no nos reconoces como equipo – esto lo dijo con felicdad que se notaba, que cuativo a den sacando un sonriojo, pero fue sacado de su embobamiento por la voz de su compañera – que te parece si entramos al restaurante para que te ponga un poco de hielo y te vas a casa – lo cual den asintió automáticamente por la sonrisa de su compañera

Asi que airiri jalo a den para el retaurante cuando entraron al restaurante lo que sorprendio a den fue que había pocas personas pero lo que le sorprendio fue ver una foto de naruto con rosas rojas, pero fijo su vista hacia la mesa principal y noto a su compeañero ken quien hacia reir a los dueños del establecimiento pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la hija de los dueños de estabelcimiento

Airiri que le paso a este chico – dijo el dueño del restaurante viendo la marca de la cachetada hasta que le hablo a su hija – fumiko ve por un poco de hielo para el joven - lo cual la chica asintió y fue por el hielo, y ken miro a su amigo con una sonrisa lo que se le hizo raro era que estaba sonriendo pero fue interrumpido por el dueño – que te paso muchacho – esto lo dijo un poco preocupado por la hinchazón, cuando iba a ya que vio como se acercaba su hija con una bolsa de hielo, pero cuando iba decir algo, vio como fumiko se acercaba con la bolsa de hielo, hasta que hablo su amigo.

No se preocupe kuroko –san – lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras que fumiko iba a tender a la gente y vio a su compañera ayudándole y vio como su amigo se ponía el hielo – son problemas de amor – dijo ken mientras tomaba un poco de su te y den lo miro sorprendido, pero cuando iba a decir algo, el dueño lo interrumpio.

Problemas en el amor – lo dijo con una sonrisa picara, pero lo cual causo que den bajara un poco la cabeza y esto lo noto las dos personas que estaban ahí, hasta que hablo kuroko – no te preocupes muchacho no es fácil terminar una relación asi de fácil, adamas recuerda estas palabras la vida tiene que continuar y seguir adelante – con estas palabras saco una sonrisa al peliazul.

Gracias señor – dijo den un poco animado pero lugo se le vino la mente porque en el restaurante no hablaban mal de naruto asi que le pregunto al dueño – señor tengo una pregunta – lo cual kuroko asintió y miro a su compañero que estaba mirando a fumiko, asi que le pregunto directamente - ¿Por qué en este restaurante no dicen cosas malas de naruto? – lo cual el señort miro a su hija y al joven que estaba ahí y le contesto.

Porque naruto le dio fuerzas a mi hija – fue lo que le dijo asi de simple, lo que dejo desconcertado den por esa respuesta y el señor le causo gracia asi que decidio responderle bien – hace años mi hija era timida y era maltratada por otras niñas, incluso yo le decia a sus padres y ello no hacían nada hasta que el apareció y defendió a mi hija, al principio lo veía como una amenaza – lo cual den rodo los ojos pero dejo continuar a kuroko – pero vi sus intenciones como protegia a mi hija pero siempre le salía mal los jutsus que incluso me rei y lo comenzaron a golpear lo que hizo enfandar a mi hija golpeando a una niña advirtiendole que nunca se dejaría de intimidar de alguien lanzadole una mirada asesina que incluso les dio miedo – asi que fui ayudarla lo que me dejo sorprendido es que dejo a naruto en una esquina y vino a mi con una sonrisa que nunca había visto , lo que hice por el fue dejarle un plato de comida desde ese dia mi hija nunca se vio molestada – con esa palbras dejo contento a den lo que hacia naruto era transmitirle su valor y voluntad de seguir adelante.

Ya veo – dijo den mirando a toda la gente – y veo que todas estas personas le tienen respeto a naruto si no me equivoco – esto lo dijo de forma simple, hasta que hablo su compñero

Claro den, esta gente le tiene su respecto a naruto – lo dijo con una sonrisa mirando a toda la gente convivir en paz – naruto ha influenciado a la gente a cumplir su sueños, otros por respecto de que halla muerto como un shinobi protegiendo a su aldea, otros por su poder y esfuerzo que dio en los exámenes chunin – con estas ultimas palabras entendio que si había gente que respectaba a naruto.

Asi estuvo con toda la gente conviviendo, hasta que vio el reloj del local que ya era tarde asi que se retiro del pagando lo que pidió, pero antes de irse sintió una presencia que le hizo tambalearse, lo cual fue notado por toda la gente del establecimiento hasta que fue ayudado por sus compañeros hasta que el dueño pregunto

¿Qué te paso muchacho? – lo dijo con tono de preocupación mirando al peliazul que estaba sudando mucho agitado

No lo se, - fue lo que dijo mirando al dueño, luego a su compañero que se notaba preocupado, y eso era raro en el ya que nunca mostraba esa faceta de el siempre lo veía serio, luego fijo su vista a su compañera que estaba preocupada – "se ve hermosa cuando se preocupa por mi" – esto lo dijo en sus pensamientos pero lo sacudió y les contesto – a lo mejor es porque estoy cansado – fue lo que dijo pero cuando se iba a levantar sintió una punzada en el hombro asi que aguanto un dolor lo cual sus dos compañeros no lo notaron pero el dueño si lo noto asi que lo dejo pasar.

Mejor ve a descansar muchacho – lo cual den asintió, asi que se adelanto para salir hasta que hablo ken

Te acompañaremos – esto lo dijo forma seria mirando a su amigo, cuando iba decir algo den fue interrumpido – y no aceptamos uno por respuesta ya que somos un equipo - esto lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo cual den no tuvo opción y asintió asi que lo primero que hicieron fue a dejar airiri en su casa ya que era muy noche que ella anduviera sola en la noche, cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña ella se despidió de su dos amigos, hasta que llego a la casa del peliazul y se quejo del dolor asi que fue al baño a checar que es lo que teniay viosu marca como brillaba hasta que se dio cuenta.

¿Aparecio otro domador de dragon? – Dijo mirando su marca que brillaba y se alegraba que la gente no se haya dado cuenta – ahorra la pregunta que tengo que hacerme ¿Dónde estará?, y que poder tendrá – esto ultimo lo dijo con seriedad, ya que no sabia de que aldea iba ser pero tenia que tener cuidado, pero aun asi no debía de precocupar a sus amigos, asi que se dirijio a su cama para dormir pero no sin antes de recordar lo bella que era ariri con sus sonrojos, su sonrisa y su preocupación asi que sonrio – esta va ser una nueva era, y a lo mejor la aparición de un domador de dragon – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al techo antes de dormir

Mientras tanto afuera de la aldea entrr los densos bosque cerca de la aldea oculta entre la hoja una sombra que rondaba y viendo el lugar, ya que el necesitaba una esposa con ojos similar a la luna, ya que anduvo por toda el mundo viajando, para cumplir su objetivo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por uno de sus subordinados.

Señor usted cree que se encuentre la chica – lo dijo dudando pero fijando su vista en la aldea.

Si creo que ella este aquí – lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo – además es la única aldea por visitar, por eso me tirare a un rio para que piense que me han atacado unos asaltantes y asi entrare a la aldea fácilmente para encontrar a la chica que será mi esposa y cumplir con mi objetivo – esto ultimo lo dijo con seridad mirando a sus subordiando – a partir de mañana se realizara el plan para ingresar a la aldea, asi que descanse – con estas ultimas palabras dio entender a subordinado para que fueran a descansar.

Mientras que la misteriosa sombra se metia entre los arboles que habia y se preparaba para ejecutar su plan y ser aceptado como uno de la aldea

 **Continuara**

 **bueno esta historia no se trata de naruto asi que esta vez lo hize con un personaje secundario ya que si siguen leyendo sabran porque puse esta historia y para sorpresa aparecera un nuevo shinobi que estara buscando alguien en busca de los ojos de luna asi que disfrutenlo y espero sus reviews ya que el nuevo shinobi es una de las prediciones que vio naruto en su pesadilla**

Shinobu mori (chico)


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo XIV: promesas y presagios

 **En el capítulo anterior**

Mientras que la misteriosa sombra se metia entre las sombras pudo notar como brillaba la luna a su máximo y pensando encontrar a la chica.

 **Continuación del capítulo**

En esa misma noche en la mansión hyuga cierta persona miraba la luna como su último consuelo, de lo que había hecho ante la persona que le motivo para continuar, incluso su familia noto su cambio de no querer vivir pero estuvo pensando lo que le había dicho el líder de los anbus de raíz pero no sabia si había hecho lo correcto en matar a naruto o lo hubiera dejado vivir, pero lo que habia hecho era por el bien de las futuras genraciones y para el bien de su familia y que no volviera ocurrir un desastre como lo fue hace trece años pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar

Hermana – dijo una niña siete años su cabello de color marron oscuro y los ojos al igual como la de su hermana.

Que pasa hanabi – dijo hinata con un tono de tristeza, que lo noto hanabi ya que ella no era asi al menos que hubiera hecho algo mal.

Padre te quiere ver hermana – lo dijo un poco seria lo cual hinata asintió salio de su habitación para digirse a su oficina pero antes de dirigirse a su destino le detuvo las palabras de su hermana menor – hermana no se que tengas, pero se que algo te tiene mal hay que superarlo – esto dejo desconcertada a hinata nunca pensó que su hermana menor le diera un consejo para animarla.

Mientras hianata caminaba estaba sumida en sus pensamientos " _tiene razón hanabi a lo mejor si tengo que superarlo y continuar con mi vida shinobi"_ esto estuvo pensando que no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona asi que levanto la vista para verlo y vio quera su primo

Neji – dijo ella un poco timida, ya que entre todos acordaron no decir nada de lo sucedido lo cual todos asintieron, incluso hiceron una promesa que si alguien los delataba lo matarían no importaba si era un shinobi de su porpia aldea ya que ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba, hasta que hablo – mi papa te mando hablar.

Si hinata – esto lo dijo con seriedad como siempre pero cuando hinata iba tocar neji le detuvo la mano – no se te ocurra hablar de lo sucedido – lo cual ella asintió sin mirarlo ya que decia una palabra la matarían por ser una traidora pero tenia que vivir, asi que neji miro la puerta y dejo que hinata tocara la puerta hasta que escucharon la voz que pasaran, pero lo que no sabia que cierta castaña habia escuchado un poco.

"¿ _que es lo que ocultan mi primo y mi hermana?, y a que se referirá que lo sucedido de hoy" –_ fueron las preguntas de la castaña – tendre que investigarlo no se que es lo que ocultan pero lo descubriré - esto ultimo lo dijo en su susurro para irse a su cuarto.

Mientras en la oficina neji y hinata miraban al líder del clan hyuga revisando unos papeles importantes pero levanto su vista hacia la futura líder del clan, y su sobrino hasta que les pregunto.

He leído el reporte de su misión – esto lo dijo con una seriedad lo cual ambos no dijieron nada, quería seguir escuchando lo que le iba decir – estoy un poco decepcionado – fueron las palabras de hiashi a su familia lo cual neji a preto su puño al escuchar esas palabras y hinata bajaba mas la cabeza – la vida de un shinobi no es larga es corta, pero si estoy decepcionado de ustedes eran un equipo de doce intgrantes y perdieron aun compañero – lo cual neji fruncio el ceño al escuchar la palabra comapñero y hinata bajo la cabeza quería olvidar lo que sucedió.

Padre porque nos hicistes llamar – fue la pregunta de hinata hacia su padre pero ella no quería levantar la vista para ver su seriedad

Les hable porque van a tener otro tipo de entrenamiento – lo cual dejo sorprendido a los dos gennin, pero hiashi se les adelanto – ya no estarán con sus senseis ya que estarán con los anbus de raíz, ya que ellos son expertos en asesinatos de rango mas elevado, asi ya no habrá errores en perder otro compañero de la aldea – fueron las palabras de hiashi hacia su hija y sobrino.

Hiashi – sama, entonces que pasara con nuestros amigos – esta vez fue neji quien pregunto, lo cual hiashi miro a su sobrino y suspiro, pero cuando iba decir algo se mantuvo callado para seguir esuchando lo que le iba decir su sobrino – si quiero hacerme fuerte, pero lo quiero hacerlo con mi equipo, ya que nosotros tuvimos la culpa en perder a un compañero – esto lo dijo con seriedad viendo a su tio, lo cual el estuvo pensando, levanto su vista hacia su hija y hacia su sobrino .

Como he dicho van entrenar con los anbus – esto lo dijo con seriedad pero cuando iba replicar neji, fue callado por su prima ya que ella lo pellizco ya que ella vio sus intenteniones en activa su byakugan ya que hiashi podría utilizar ese sello en el asi que decidio esucharlo – pero no serán los únicos ya que lo dijiste neji tus amigos también estarán en este programa, asi que esto seria todo se pueden retirar – fueron las ultimas palabras del clan hyuga asi que ambos jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina para dirigirse a sus cuartos pero antes de separarse neji detuvo a hinata tomándolo del brazo.

¿Qué pasa neji? – dijo hinata sorprendiéndola por el agarre y miro su primo que estaba con su mirada seria, pero hinata bajo la mirada, hasta que escucho la voz de su prtimo.

Gracias hinata – fueron las palabras de su premio, lo cual hinata supo a que se referia por eso sonrio, pero aun se sentía mal, pero no quería demostrarlo frente a su primo asi que tomaron rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo ambos tomaron una ruta diferente que los separaba, cuando hinata llego a su habitación vio la luna como resplandecia pero luego fijo su vista a la foto que tenía en el escritorio asi que lo sujeto y lo vio bien era la foto que se tomaron cuando formaron el equipo ocho asi que lo dejo en su lugar.

" _presiento que las cosas van a cambiar"_ – esto lo dijo en sus presentimientos sentándose en su cama mirando al piso – " _que hubiera pasado si estuvieras aquí naruto – kun ¿Cuál seria el cambio que tendremos sin tu presencia?, o ¿Cómo seria nuestras actitude?"_ – con estos últimos pensamientos se fue a dormir ya que su dia fue muy pesado.

 **Sueño de hinata**

" _donde estoy" – dijo ella mirandoa su alrededor y vio que era konoha pero un poco cambiada, a que lo primero que vio fue a shinobis con las mascaras anbu, pero no veía un jounin, chunin, pero cuando iba a dar un paso alguien le llamo._

 _Hinata – vio que era ino pero se veía mas alta y guapa, incluso tenía su cabello largo, pero lo que distinguia era su ropa llevaba el traje anbu pero sin su mascara, asi que se acerco pero al pasar cerca de una tienda vio su reflejo se sorprendio que ya no era una niña si no una señorita pero también llevaba el traje anbu; hasta que escucho que escucho una voz reconocible, miro y vio a kiba que iba montado sobre akamaru, pero se sorprendio lo grande que era._

 _Hinata no, nos hagas esperar – dijo kiba de forma muy seria pero soriendole, lo cual hinata asintio – ya que tu prometido fue el primero en llegar – estas palabras la dejaron en shock, lo cual kiba se detvo a mirarla_

 _Prometido – dijo ella un poco sorprendida, ya que su sueño era estar siempre al lado de su amado, siguiendo su camino ninja, asi que se apresuro donde estaba ino, pero lo que se sorprendio fue que habia niuuevos rosotros para ella, ya que estaban ahí todos sus amigos pero traían el uniforme anbu pero nada de un rubio asi que se puso triste al saber que no estaba pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz diferente asi que dirigio la vista hacia el dueño de aquella voz y vio que era de un joven de su misma edad vestia el traje anbu de konoha pero su piel era blanca incluso parecido al de ella pero sus ojos azules y su cabello blanco, pero también se fijo de otra persona que tenia el pelo negro corto pero también sus ojos negros aligual que el otro su piel era blanca pero también vestia sus trajes anbus hasta que fue llamada otra vez pero esta vez reconocio la voz de sakura._

 _Vamos hinata – dijo sakura pero se veía un poco diferente con el cabello largo incluso le llegaba hasta la cadera pero en su voz se oia algo fría asi que asintió pero se sento al lado del peliblanco. Incluso kiba se sento junto con choji, shikmaru, shino y lee hasta que la voz de tenten llamo la atención de quienes estaban disfrutando de su comida_

 _Vamos neji todos nos están esperando – dijo molesta la trigueña al ver como su compañero venia a paso lento._

 _No se porque me sacaste del entrenamiento – dijo molesto el castaño entrando a la tienda llamando la atención de todos incluso el de lee que lo miraba amenazadoramente, pero se fijo en tenten quien agacho la cabeza hasta que hablo._

 _Vamos neji no peleen adamas quiero tener una comida como siempre – dijo la trigueña con tristeza al ver como sus amigos se lanzaban miradas hasta que ambos voltearon las cabezaslo que tenten paso y se sento junto con ino mientras que neji se sentaba a su lado pero no tenia contacto con los demás chicos asi se mantuvo._

 _Para hinata el ambiente se volvió tenso y frio pero cuando estaba cerca del chico se sentía segura hasta que hablo ino._

 _Por cierto chicos la otra semana se casan verdad – lo cual hinata se sonrojo cuando iba decir algo el pelibalnco hablo._

 _Claro que si ino – dijo el peliblanco llamando la atención de neji y de los demás, pero cuando iba decir algo hablo shino._

 _Debes estar contenta verdad hinata – dijo shino viendo como se sonrjaba, incluso sonrio internamente al saber que aun se podía ver sus sonrojos pero ahorra debía quitarse esos sentimeintos ya que los anbus no deben mostrar sus sentimeintos, incluso nada personal adamas mostraría sus sentiemientos cuando se casara su amiga deajria todo y comenzaría ya ser el verdadero asesino._

 _Et..to eto – no sabía que decir así que desvió su mirada pero al ver por la ventana vio aun rubio de unos diecisiete años caminado tranquilamente pero estaba acompañado por un joven mayor de unos treinta años que iban platicando alegremente hasta que el peli blanco lo saco de trance._

 _Amor ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo el peliblanco preocupado al ver como su novia no decia nada hasta que hablo kiba._

 _Parece que vio un fantasma – djo kiba en tono gracioso, lo cual todos no prestaron atención dejando a kiba solo pero s preocupándose por la joven que no reaccionaba a las preguntas de los demás, hasta que sakura se puso delante de ella._

 _Hinata ¿Qué tienes?, o ¿Qué es lo que viste? – dijo la pelirosa viendo como su amiga trataba de decir algo y vio que no podía hablar vio parecía que estaba en shock – hinata tranquilízate y respira hondo – dijo la pelirosa tratando de sacarla en shock_

 _Naruto – kun – fueron las palabras de la hyuga llamando la atención de todos._

 _Hinata eso es imposible – dijo sakura con tristeza al redordar a su compañero incluso hinata vio en sus ojos el arrepentimiento pero cuando levanto la vista vio la mirada de odio al mencionar al rubio – porque el esta muerto mas de catorce años – lo que sorprendio a hinata al saber que ya llevaba de muerto mas de catorce años, pero lo que le sorprendio fue la edad que lo vio de unos dieciete años pero lo vio caminando tranquilamente._

 _Hinata sabes que no podemos mencionar ese nombre – dijo su primo con odio viendo a su prima, lo cual hinata se sintió intimidada al ver a su primo con esa mirada, hasta que el peliblanco le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla lo cual ella se sintió mas segura._

 _Hinata si fuera posible lo podría oler o akamaru que esta afuera me hubiera avisado – dijo kiba muy seguro pero se podía notar el odio que tenia hacia el jinchuriki_

 _Además si lo sabe sasuke lo busacara ya que el todavía tiene odio por los jinchuriki y los bujus – dijo sakura triste en que se habia convertido su gran amor y mas con su nuevo grupo._

 _Bueno volvamos a comer y olvidemos sobre esto – dijo choji mientras que los demás asentia, pero para hinata la ver la presencia de naruto le hizo sentir un poco incomoda al mencionar ya que aquí no se menciona su nombre, comieron tranquilamente en siliencio pero ella habia visto bien a naruto caminando, lo dejaría pasar adamas quería disfrutar su comida con sus amigos._

 _Una vez terminado de comer y de pagar lo que pidieron salieron para dirigirse al cuartel anbu, pero cuando iba llegando al cuartel vieron a otro anbu pero cuando hinata intento acercarse lo que sintió fue la frialdad que tenia pero luego vio los cuatro shinobis que estaban a tras de el, pero ella los reconocio._

 _Los del sonido – dijo kiba mirándolo con odio y al líder del equipo, pero hinata intento mirarlo para saber quien era pero cuando se fijo en sakura agacho la mirada ya que todos sus amigos no le apartaba la mirada del enmascarado con su grupo de los cuatro de sonido cuando pasaron a su lado; escucharon un murmuro salir de su boca lo cual hinata no logro escucharlo bien._

 _Cuando pasaron vieron al líder de los anbu mas canoaso y con sus vendas tapando su rostro y les daba instrucciones sobre misión._

 _Hoy se atrapara al jinchuriki de las ocho colas ya que su negociación fue imposible – dijo danzou mirando a sus hombres pero siguió hablando – pero no se preocupna ya que algunos shinobis de la aldea de la nube lo van entregar pero el problema será el raikage por eso un equipo especializado intentara distraerlo ya que nuestro equipo especializado en jinchuriki lo atraparan – en eso da paso kiba, shino, lee, tenten, neji, shikamaru, chouji, ino, con el pelinegro, sakura, toneri pero se detuvo por que agarro la mano de hinata para caminar juntos, lo que le dio fuerza, para caminar a su lado – saben que los shinobis deben mostrar sus sentimientos ya que nosotros somos asesinamos – esto lo dijo con serieda viendo a la pareja._

 _Disculpe por mi actitud danzou – sama – dijo el peliblanco con una serieda que le hizo temblar un poco a la hyuga, pero para danzou lo ignoro – estas bien amor – esto lo dijo con una sonrisa para calmarla ya que sinto como temblaba por su reacción hacia el líder de los anbu pero se sintió mas tranquila cuando le regalo una sonrisa sincera_

 _Bien como decia nuestro equipo atrapara al jinchuriki de la aldea de la nube – esto dijo viendo al equipo que estaba enfrente – si lo logramos lo tendremos en konoha como un arma pero si no se deja será como le paso al nueve colas – esto lo dijo llamando a hinata recordando lo que habia hecho con su amor imposible, pero todos los anbus asintieron incluyendo al equipo que estaba enfrente._

 _Cuando termino la asamblea todos los anbus salieron para dirigirse a sus hogares para ejecutar el plan que se iba hacer en secreto para la captura del ocho colas, pero cuando todos salieron hinata sintió una presencia cerca de los arboles asi que miro arriba_

" _que es esta presencia" – dijo hinata en sus pensamientos sin apartar la vista los arboles pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos_

 _Oye hinata estas bien – dijo sakura un poco preocupada ya que todos la miraban, como si hubiera visto alguien o sentido una presencia que los abservaba pero no vieron nada._

 _No es nada – dijo hinata un poco avergonzada por su comportamiento – mejor vámonos antes que se oscurezca, asi que se fueron del lugar pero cuando iban a dar un paso la escena se convirtió en una aldea destruida lo que era un sueño normal se convirtió en una pesadilla ya que vio a sus compañeros inconsientes en el suelo incluso también se encontraba sus senseis tirados pero lo que vio la asusto mas porque se encontró con una cierta figura oscura pero esta figura tenia un agujero en su pecho lo cual hinata estaba aterrada mas ya que nadie sobrevivia aun agujero en su pecho asi que intento retroceder pero la figura se acercaba a ella con intención de matarla asi que cerro los ojos para que su muerte fuera rápido pero nunca llego el golpe asi que abrió sus ojos para ver una personas con una vestimenta rara como si llevara un kimono con una capa blanca con un extraño símbolo atrás en su espalda pero quiso ver el rostro de su salvador pero no lo podía distinguir ya que tenia un sombrero pero se podía notar su cabello rubio de su edad era la misma que los demás pero se veía mas alto._

 _No te preocupes – fueron las palabras de la persona que estaba en frente de hinata, pero hinata intento verle el rostro pero que no habia visto fue una espada que traía en su mano pero pudo ver un poco en su rostro tenia tres marcas en su callete cuando iba decir quien era el la detuvo - aprecera un nuevo amanecer._

 _Hinata no entendia aque se referia esas ultimas palabras pero la persona de enfrente empezo a brillar que dejo a hinata ciegamente._

 _Fin del sueño_

Ya era en la mañana hinata se despertó rápidamente del sueño ya que ese sueño lo swintio muy real ver a naruto de unos diecisietes años y luego ver a una persona con un kimono y una espada en su mano pero lo que le llamo mas la atención era sus tres marcas en el cachete pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por sonido de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta

Adelante – dijo hinata un poco de tranquila, hasta que vio la figura de su hermana menor pero se mostraba un poco preocupada - ¿Qué tienes hanabi? – fue la pregunta que le hizo a su hermana menor.

Es cierto hermana que vas ser entrenada por anbus – dijo ella algo intranquila, ya que habia escuchado que los anbus son asesinos de sangre fría, y que pueden cambiar en su personalidad, pero ella tenia dudas si su hermana cambiaria de personalidad , pero hinata vio esa preocupacion asi que salio de su cama y la abrazo.

No te preocupes hanabi, no voy a cambiar – lo dijo con toda la calma haciendo sentir bien a su hermana menor, para que no se preocupara – bien hanabi vamos a desayunar – lo cual hanabi asintió y salio del cuarto de su hermana, mientras hinata miraba la ventana y veía el sol pero recordó las palabras que le habia dicho esa persona "Aparecera _nuevo amanecer",_ pero sacudió sus cabeza no quería pensar en eso asi que se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar y vio a su hermana esperando ais que se sento junto a ella para disfrutar el desayuno

Hermana – dijo hanabi llamando la atención de su hermana quien estaba comiendo una tostada – prométeme que nunca vas a cambiar – lo dijo con seriedad que hinata bajo la cabeza admitia que no era fuerte todavía, pero hanabi noto su timidez, asi que se disculpo – perdóname hermana, pero no quiero que cambies, me preocupa que algún dia que no seas tu – fueron las palabras de hanabi que estaba soltando unas lagrimas, pero hinata lo que se acerco.

Hanabi yo nunca cambiare – lo dijo con una tenura limpiando las lagrimas dándole una sonrisa sincera, lo cual hanabi sonrio también, asi que la calmo y siguieron desayunado hasta que apareció su padre.

Hanabi – dijo hiashi viendo a su hija la menor, hasta que vio a hinata, pero ella bajo la cabeza – hinata antes que te vallas al cuartel de los anbus la quinta hokage los quiere ver a todos – fueron las palabras de su padre lo cual hinata asintió, mientras hanabi vio a su padre pasar y fijo su vista a su hermana que tenia la cabeza agachada

Padre ya te empieza a notar un poco mas hermana – dijo la castaña mirando aun todavía a su hermana.

Pero el me ve como alguien débil del clan – lo dijo con tristeza al recordar sus palabras de su padre, pero saco una sonrisa de nostalgia ya que alguien le motivo a seguir adelante, pero esa sonrisa lo noto hanabi asi que guardo silencio para terminar su te, hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Creo que ya es hora que te vallas hermana – lo que hinata asintió, asi que se levanto del lugar para irse cuando eschuco por ultima vez a su hermana – hermana no eres débil se que ese chico te dio fuerzas para continuar y me alegro que el te haya motivado a seguir.

Esto paralizo un poco a hinata ya que estaba sonrojada asi que giro para ver a su hermana pero ella ya se habia ido, asi que mejor era hablarlo mas tarde con ella asi que se dirigio a la torre de la hokage, durante el camino estuvo pensando en las palabras del sueño que le habia dicho pero fijo su vista en un restaurante que apenas abria y vio a una jovencita sacando el menú, pero no le dio importancia asi que decido seguir por su camino ya que se le hacia tarde asi que se apresuro cuando iba dar vuelta se encontró con sakura que iba caminando lentamente pero se notaba que estaba pensativa asi que decidio hablarle.

Sakura –san – grito ella para llamar su atención, lo cual resulto efectivo asi que la vio apresuro su paso para fuera junatas ya que la quinta hokage los llamo a todos pensó que ella también iria, hasta que le pregunto – sakura –san también te cito la quinta hokage.

Si hinata – dijo ella preocupada por ver el estado de la hyuga asi que emprendieron el camino juntas, sakura miraba a hinata pero se veía muy pensativa asi que decidio preguntarle sobre los anbus – hinata ¿Qué piensas en unirte a los anbus? – dijo sakura no muy convencida de lo que dijiron sus padres, pero ellos estaban emocionados de que su hija estuviera en un escuadron de asesinos, pero ella no le importo ya que se sentía vacia, pero miro a la hyuga que no le contesto a su pregunta, volvió hacerle la misma pregunta pero esta vez la movio para sacarla de sus pensamientos, lo cual sirtio efecto – hinata ¿Qué tienes?, te veo muy pensativa, te pregunte ¿Qué si estabas interesada en unirte anbus?; pero estas muy metida en tus pensamientos – lo cual hinata se avergonzó pero decidio contárselo

Sakura – san es que tengo dudas de unas palabras pero no le encuentro un significado – lo cual sakura estaba muy desconcertada pero dejo que siguiera hablado – es que estas palabras fueron de un sueño – esto si llamo la curiosidad de la pelirosa

Dime de que se trato tu sueño hinata y cuales fueron esas palabras – dijo sakura con curosidad asi que hinata le empezó a contar todo desde que son del grupo anbu yque ella estaba comprometida, cuando vio a naruto, como todos planeaban capturar al ocho colas, y apareció una persona con kimono que le dijo las palabras "nuevo amanecer", cuando termino de relatar su historia sakura también estaba confunsa.

Hinata esas palabras no le entiendo, pero creo que tu sueño – tenia dudas en decírselo pero no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado a la torre del hokage – hinata no hay que mencionarlo con los demás, porque creo que tu sueño fuera un presagio – lo cual hinata nunca tuvo en mente esa idea pero tenia duda porque sakura le dijo que lo guardara, en secreto, asi que entraron y vieron a sus senseis sintio la seriedad, pero fijo su vista a kakashi vio su cabeza agachada como si le hubiera decepcionado a algien, luego vio a su equipo y a los demás pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Como diablos no encuentra el cuerpo de naruto – dijo la hokage ya que se oia molesta y decepcionada pero viendo a los amigos de naruto con un gran odio – quiero que me cuente lo que paso ese dia.

Bueno hokage se lo voy explicar lo que sucedió ese dia – dijo la trigueña viendo a la hokage con seriedad lo cual Gay lo noto, ella no era seria adamas lo era en entrenamiento, pero ahorra era diferente su atitud asi que quería conocer cual es la historia que le contaran asi que escuchara atentamente pero luego dijo su vista hacia su amigo kakashi que ya no era el mismo es como si viera al kakashi que perdió a su equipo pero decidio preguntarle mas tarde, asi que escucho las palabras de su alumna al principio parecio como si fuera una misión nortmal pero después de que le conto pero cuando le dijo que apareció un miembro de akatsuki lo cual dejo sorprendido a todos ya que kurenai, asuma gay y kakashi se enfretaron a dos de ellos, pero decidieron escucharla, le conto como uno de los akatsuki se intentaba llevarlo pero no solo no pudimos porque nos encontramos al de sonido rodando muy cerca ya que iban cerca konoha y nos atacaron pero lo que paso fue un getjutsu que nos puso pero cuandosalimos del genjutsu los miembros de akatsuki ya se habían llevado a naruto asi que intentamos alcnzarlos pero cuando vismo un precipicio,pensamos que lo atraparíamos pero al final no estaban los miembros de akatsuki hubieran sido tragados por la tierra – eso fue lo que paso intentamos dar con su paradero pero no dimos con el – con esto finalizo la trigueña viendo como sus senseis se ponían serios ante su relato.

Ya veo apareció un miembro de akatsuki – decia asuma viendo a sus alumnos como si algo tramaran – no creo que haya sido itachi – lo dijo para ver la reacción del uchiha y lo vio como apretaba sus pueños hasta que hablo hikamaru.

No sensei – dijo shikamaru con pereza viendo como su sensei no apartaba su vista de ellos asi que lo mejor era describirlo – el miembor akatsuki era como un hombre palnta pero tenia dos mitades una blanca y una negra pero hay raro en el que se metia en el tierra – esto desconcertó a la hokage y a los sensei.

Es cierto de lo que dicen sobre akatsuki que es una organización criminal – esto lo dijo kurenai viendo a sus alumnos y mas a hinata que se veía pensativa ella conocia sus sentiemientos por el rubio asi que hablaría con ella pero necesitaba estar a solas con ella, pero fue sacad de sus pensamientos por la voz del hatake

Sakura y sasuke cual fue el examen que yo les hice o recuerdan las palabras que les dije – lo cual sasuke no le dio importancia, sakura adamas bajo la cabeza, hasta que hablo con voz fría, incluso gai lo noto – aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero aquellos que abandona a sus amigos son peor que la basura, por eso estan en un equipo en trabajar juntos, no todos podemos ser prodigos como ustedes – esto se lo dijo a lo jóvenes que lo miraba seriamente a kakashi como si fuera un enemigo pero el lo noto asi qpara terminar su discruso – a partir de hoy ya no ser mas su sensei ya que he escuchado rumores que ustedes estarán en el escuadron anbu asi que yo ya no tengo responsabilidad con ustedes.

Con estas palabras que dijo kakashi dio por terminado el equipo siete, pero para sakura sintió algo que se rompió por dentro asi que no le respondería pero lo siguiente que paso fue que hablo asuma

Chicos quiero que me digan si estan de acuerdo en integrarse al escuadron anbu para que nosotros ya no seamos sus senseis y hablo por todos – fue la palabra de asuma ya que se pusieron de acuerdo el equipo de gai, kurenai y el suyo – asi que tomen su tiempo para que lo piense.

Los jóvenes asintieron pero antes de irse la hokage les hablo – antes que se vallan les dare una misión para que lo piensen mejor ahorra vallanse a mcumplir sus misiones – cuando dijo eso todos los jóvenes salieron de la habitación, hasta que hablo la hokage de nuevo pero esta vez a los senseis – ¿Qué piensan ustdes?, sobre lo que nos comentaron – dijo la hokage viendo a los jounin hasta que hablo el ninja copiador.

Yo pienso que estan mintiendo o alguien planeo esto – esto fueron las palabras de kakashi hacia la hokage – ya no puedo entrenar a esos jóvenes traicionaron a un amigo, pero no conozco cuales fueron sus razones – los otros jounin lo miraron sintiendo una perdida de uno de sus alumnos.

Yo esperare la respuestas de mis estudiantes – dijo gai algo triste saber que su equipo se iba desintegrar – yustedes que piensan – dijo mirando a kurenai y asuma.

Creo que yo también esperare su respuesta pero yo también ando igual con kakashi creo que estan ocultando algo – esto lo dijo igual de serio mirando la a sus estudiantes donde se dirigía a sus respectivas misiones asi que cerro los ojos que hubiera hecho su padre ante esta situación miro a kurenai que estaba pensando.

Yo pienso hablar con hinata ella sabe algo – esto desconcertó a sus amigos incluso a la hokage – usedes no vieron lo pensativa que estaba hinata cierto – dijo la castaña mirando a sus compañeros quienes se quedaron muy callados hasta que la hokage hablo

Y como piensas que hinata te dira la verdad – dijo la hokage mirando seriamente a kurenai no sabia, ya que si iba hablar con su estudiante sus amigos no lo dejarían sola asi que lo tendría bien planeado hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de kakashi.

Yo tengo un plan lady tsunade – dijo kakashi que tenia los ojos cerrados viendo – voy espeiarlos ver cuales son sus movimientos ya que siento una desconfianza en ellos – tusnade estuvo pensando hasta que intervino gai

Kakashi estas seguro de esto – lo dijo muy preocupado ya que en sus ojos se veía la frialdad incluso ya no recordaba esa expresión fría adamas la ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando vio morir a cada uno de los integrantes de su equipo asi que suspiro pesadamente – te voy a poyar en espiar a los estudiantes adamas me esperare cual será su decisión – lo dijo poniendo su mano como apoyo para su amigo – esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo que a kakashi se le saliera una gotita y luego miro ausma y kuranai quienes también asentia con una gotita hasta que hablo tsunade

Bueno creo que esperaremos respuestas – fue lo único que dijo tsunade viendo a los jounin, pero decidio recapacitar antes que se fueran les dijo algo – no quiero que los espíen aun los espiaran cuando den sus respuestas no quiero levantar sospechas netendieron – esto lo dijo con seriedad que incluso los jounin asisntieron.

En otro lugar dos kunoichis iban tranquilamente ya que se les asigno de dos personas a cada grupo, y este grupo es de hinata y sakura que iban calladas ya que hinata estaba imuy callada y muy pensativa, pero sakura estaba triste al escuchar las palabras de su sensei y saber que no existe el equipo siete pero fue sacada de sus por la voz de hinata.

Sakura – san ¿Por qué dijiste que lo guardara en secreto lo de mi sueño? –dijo hinata mientras fijaba su vista hacia el cielo recordando los ojos de naruto pero necesitaba hablar con ella hasta que sakura le hablo.

Lo que pasa hinata cuando me fui a dormir no me sentí agusta ver a naruto morir incluso – dijo tristemente mientras meditaba las palabras, mientras hinata escuchaba a su compañera – creo que me siento sola al estar a lado de sasuke, por que naruto siempre se esforzaba mas incluso se podía decir que yo miraba sus espaldas y me sentí sola al saber que no podía alcanzarlo, pero cuando estuvimos entrenamientos sentí que los podría alcanzarlos y mas a naruto que siempre se esforzaba al máximo, pero ahorra no se que hacer – esto lo dijo con lagrimas mirando el suelo pero siguió hablando – por eso te he pedido que lo guardes en secreto y además no se si sea una predicicon ya que tu fuiste la ultima en darle el golpe final- esto hizo que hinata bajara la cabeza pero sakura lo noto – no te preocupes hinata se que yo también tuve la culpa no pude deterlo porque sentía miedo hacia los demá, ya que vi que todos tenían técnicas muy fuerte que no se comparaba con los mios, además si no participara lo tomarían como una traición.

Sakura – san de todos modos nosotros tomemos esa decisión asi que a lo mejor era buena para los demás – dijo ella aun mirando el cielo con una sonrisa pero luego cambio a una trsite al saber lo que iba decir asi que suspiro - pero también es una parte mala ya que algunos le tomeron confianza pero al igual que tu me sientia débil a su lado incluso al lado de mi primo – pero luego recordó sus promesas – por eso no hay que rendirnos se que el nos que no, nos rendiramos – fueron las palabras de hinata hacia sakura que estaba impresionada

Hinata – dijo sakura, pero estuvo meditando las palabras hasta que hablo – creo que tienes razón hinata naruto nos hubiera dicho esas palabras, sabes pienso ir alla para darle un entierro, no se si quieres acompañarme, es lo único que puedo hacer por el – lo cual hinata asintió, asi que emprendieron su camino ya que su misión consistía en lleva run paquete a una aldea pequeña, asi que se apresuraron en completar su misión para hacerle su entierro ya que si lo llevan a la aldea le harian una autopsia y sabrían la casusa de muerte, asi que decidieron entre ambas enterrarlo cerca del precipicio ya que ahí tenia una vista hermosa

Cuando llegaron a la aldea cercana fueron recividas por una persona joven ya que se vei contento de que su paquete hubiera llegado a tiempo ya estaba ansioso, incluso ambas kunoichis estaban contentas por su plan, asi que se acercaron a la persona.

Buenas tardes señor – dijo sakura contenta esperaba no demorar mucho asi que le pregunto – usted es el señor oka – lo cual el joven asintió, asi que sakura le entrego el paquete

Gracias chicas esto es lo que esperaba con ansias – dijo oka viendo su paquete pero ambas kunoichis vieron como el joven estaba tan contento de recibir el paquete que tenia en sus manos, pero ambas tenia curiosidad de saber que era lo que tenia adentro ya que era de suma importancia, asi que el joven las miro y les pregunto – chicas ¿quieren saber que hay en este paquete? – lo cual ambas asintieron – bien pero aquí no se los puedo contar singame – lo cual ambas kunoichis siguieron al joven a su casa ya que toda la villa lo saludaba, incluso las personas vieron las felicidad del joven que incluso le decia que siguiera investigando lo que su padre le dejo pendiente, lo cual el joven respondia que haría su mejor esfuerzo, lo cual ambas kunoichis pensaron que era un investigador, cuando llegaron a su casa escucharon la voz de una mujer

Oh cariño ya llegaste – dijo una mujer de ojos verdes su cabello castaño y de esbelta figura, cuando lo vio se veía emocionado incluso vio a sus invitadas las saludo dándole una sonrisa igual ellas le correspondio pero fue sacadas de sus pensamientos por la voz del joven.

Amor traje estas jovencitas aquí para que sepan de la investigación que estoy realizando además se me olvido el dinero para pagarles – lo cual saco una gotita ambas kunoichis, pero si esposa adamas salio una risita.

Es que estabas tan emocionado de recibir este paquete que olvidaste el dinero – lo dijo con diversión su esposa pero el joven las invito pasar asi que siguieron al joven hacia un cuarto, pero cuando entraron vieron notas pegadas al estudio también muchos libros traduciones hasta que la eposa del joven apareció atrás de ella

Mi esposo es un investigador – lo dijo mirando a las kunoichis mientras que el joven investigador buscaba el dinero, pero su esposa lo miraba divertido – algunas veces puede ser olvidadizo pero otras es muy sentimental hacia nosotros, ambas kunoichis pensativa aque se referia hacia nostros, hasta que escucharon una puerta abrirse.

Mama ya vine – dijo un niño parecido a los padres su madre fue en recibirlo y vio a las kunoichis que lo saludaron gustosamente hasta que pregunto – mi papa mama – le señalo a hacia su estudio lo cual se emociono – entonces ya lo recibió – lo cual asintió fue corriendo hacia el estudio de su padre

Hijos – dijo la señora oka lo cual ambas kunoichis asintieron hasta que hablo sakura.

Una pregunta señora oka – lo cual la señora puso atención a la pelirosa mientras veía a su esposo buscar el dinero y su hijo ayudándolo asi que le hizo la pregunta – que es lo que esta investigando su esposo – la señora no sabia si contestar la pregunta o ignorarla asi que le respondio

No se lo puedo decir porque yo no soy la persona indicada – lo dijo normalmente, lo que causo una decepcion a ambas kunoichis – pero se los puede preguntar a mi esposo el les dira – esto lo dijo para darle esperanza a las kunoichis hasta que escuchola voz del investigador y supuso que ya habia encontrado el dinero.

Aquí esta chicas gracias por traerlo es muy importante – esto lo dijo con felicidadhasta que hinata le pregunto.

Que es lo que investiga señor oka – esto dijo hinata ya que sentía curiosidad pero el investigador estaba dudoso en decirle pero miro a su hijo que le decia que se lo dijiera y miro a su esposa que lo apoyaría asi que suspiro y estaría consiente de lo que diría – se los dire pero quiero que me prometan que no se lo diran a nadie – lo cual ambas kunoichis se lo prometieron y vieron la determinación lo cual el investigador sonrio al saber que podía confiar con ellos – vengan quiero enseñarles algo – lo cual ambas lo siguieron se veía que se dirijia al despacho ya que le contaria ahí no lo quería ser descubierto, pero cuando llegaron vieron las notas que pero cuando hinata vio algo que dejo en shock incluso sakura y el señor oka la vieron ahí parada hasta que hablo sakura

Hinata que ocurre – dijo sakura mirando su amiga que estaba mirando un papel que tenia un dibujo de un rombo pero este rombo tenia pintado en sus cuatro lados de negro pero en dentro del rombo tenia una cruz sobre un rombo, incluso el joven investigador se acerco a ellas, hasta que hablo hinata

Sakura ese símbolo ya lo habia visto – lo cual sorprendio al investigador pero sakura pensó que se trataba de unos libros de su biblioteca hasta que pregunto el investigador.

Jovencita donde lo viste o donde lo encontraste – dijo el investigador ya que si sabia el lugar iria, pero hinata estaba dudosa al decirlo porque ese símbolo apareció en sus sueños hasta que hablo sakura.

Este símbolo que es señor oka – dijo sakura curiosa por saber que era y que significaba hasta que hablo el investigador.

Este símbolo se trata de una antigua aldea antigua que desaparecio miseriosamente – dijo oka marravillado por su investigación incluso sakura no sabia sobre la existencia de una aldea – jovencita esta información a un no esta registrada ya que esta aldea apareció durante la guerra de los clanes y la batalla por las colas – lo que dijo era sorprendente ya que se trataba de la primera guerra mundial shinobi hinata estaba aun shock.

Eso significaba que esta aldea debio ser las primeras en formarse ya que según lo que nos enseñaron fue konoha la primera aldea donde la primera alianza de clan fue senju y uchiha que pararon esta guerra – dijo sakura recordando sus enseñanzas en la academia hasta que escuho la risa de la persona

Jajajaja te equivocas jovencita eso es lo que dicen lo datos que se encontraron pero estos son distintos ya que aquie se cuenta otra cosa – lo dijo con orgullo pero hinata estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decia pero no apartaba su vista del dibujo – según los datos que encontré se decia que habia clanes mas poderosos incluso superaban a los uchiha y senju, ya que ellos tenían talento especial en batallas pero ahorra que tengo este paquete sabre qu clan competia con ellos.

Al decir esto dejo sorprendida a las kunoichis ya que si habia un clan que competia contra ellos seria grandioso que existiera o que fuera alguien de los clanes que quedaban, pero fueron sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz del investigador.

Ahorra dime donde viste ese símbolo jovencita – dijo el investigador inpaciente al saber que encontraría otro dato del misterio de la aldea, pero hinata bajo la cabeza al saber si responderla esto lo noto el investigador – no tengas miedo adamas dime donde lo viste o como conoces este símbolo – lo dijo con segurida lo cual hinata respiro hondo y tomo confianza en si misma

Lo vi un sueño – dijo hinata con segurida cerrando los ojos esperando que no se riera de ella, abrió los ojos fijo su vista al investigador que estaba atento, pero sakura estaba algo desconfiada sobre ese premonición asi que sgiuo relatando – pero este símbolo la llevaban una persona como un kimono blanco pero eso no es todo llevaba una espada – al mencionar esto ultimo la persona se emocióno las kunoichis no sabia porque pero el hombre siguió hablando.

Tenia razón – lo dijo eufórico al recibir esta información y miro a las kunoichis que estaban desconcertad lo que decia asi que decidio explicar su teoría – lo que les voy a decir es algo que me habia imaginado si quieren se los explicare pero lo que me dijiste que era un sueño se hizo realidad para mi.

Sakura no sabia si el investigador estaba loco o estaba emocionado al saber un poco de información ya que lo que soño hinata era una premonición que sucediria pero no sabia cuando sucederia, pero para hinata sentía curiosidad de conocer sobre esta historia o cual seria el futuro que le esperaria

 **Continuara**


End file.
